Drive me Crazy
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Eren no es psicólogo, pero le curará un par de traumas a Levi. A su vez el más bajo no es chofer, pero lo conducirá a la locura sin proponérselo, los opuestos más opuestos que nunca, se atraen sin remedio! Ereri/Lemon/R18/Yaoi/Humor - PARA NANA RAL Y NANAO HIMURA (Two shot o one shot?)
1. De Casualidades

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí un one shot (o two shot?). Una locura así ricolina. Este fic lo venía desarrollando hace varios días, y al fin lo pude terminar, creo, jaja, todo depende de lo que me digan ustedes, pero tiene 23 páginas y ya no daba paga agregarle nada más. Un Eren completamente despreocupado y que va por lo que quiere, oh yeah. Espero se diviertan, yo lo hice. Me dicen que les ha parecido con un review?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maquiavélico Isayama Hajime, que se pasa con los artes oficiales y hace que mi cabecita explote.

 **Advertencias:** R18, lemon muy detallado, ya saben como me gusta, de manera que a los que no les guste la temática, están a tiempo de dejar este fic y buscar otro. Ya saben, arena, no, gracias.

 **Nota:** Luna de Acero escuchando reggaetón? Es el fin del mundo? Probablemente, solo digamos que fue una especie de experimento social, eso. Bueno, usé dos temas, por si los quieren escuchar, el primero de Maluna feat Anitta, se llama "Sí o no", y el último, de Luis Fonzi feat Daddy Yankee, se llama "Despacito".

 **Dedicatorias:** A MI QUERIDA _**NANA RAL**_ , AQUÍ ESTÁ POR FIN, ESPERO TE GUSTE, Y PARA MI QUERIDA _**NANAO HIMURA**_ , GRACIAS POR VOLVER! TEN PACIENCIA QUE EN ESTOS DÍAS CONTESTO TODOS TUS PRECIOSOS REVIEWS, GRACIAS!

.

.

 _ **"No soy lo que me ha pasado.**_

 _ **Soy lo que decido ser"**_

 _ **Carl Jung**_

.

.

-: ¡Joder! Tch – cruzó los brazos mientras miraba fastidiado el humo negro saliendo de su formidable Audi A5 Cabrio descapotable color negro. Eso no era nada bueno, y ni digamos el hecho de que los repuestos eran del exterior ¿Qué carajos le había hecho Erwin a su amado auto? Le iba a arrancar todos los pelos de las cejas… uno por uno… y más le valía pagarle el arreglo.

-: ¡Cejas de mierda! – dijo apenas el otro atendió su llamado.

-: Ooouhhh, buenos días para ti también, ¿a qué debo tan bonita forma de llamarme?

-: ¡Arruinaste a mi bebé! – le dijo encabritado. El rubio suspiró.

-: ¿Te refieres al Audi?

-: ¡Dijiste que ibas a cuidarlo, cabrón! Tiene el maldito motor fundido, ¡fundido! ¿Qué carajos hiciste este fin de semana?

-: Ya tranquilo, me encargaré de la reparación, no te ofusques.

-: Y ahora por tu culpa llegaré tarde al consultorio, ni siquiera sé adónde mierda pedir un taxi.

-: Toma el bus, Levi, pasa a dos cuadras de la casa y te deja en la esquina del consultorio.

-: ¡Ni de coña!

-: Ya, no reniegues, es demasiado temprano, yo me encargaré de todo, pensé que no era nada serio, lo siento. Pero eso llevará un tiempo, creo…

-: Te odio.

-: Mira, tómalo como una terapia, alguna vez tienes que empezar a hacer algo respecto a tus traumas, ve y toma el colectivo como la gente normal, no te vas a morir, y si lo haces llevaré flores a tu tumba todos los días, lo prometo.

-: ¡Muérete cejas de ogro! – dijo antes de colgarle. Cogió su maletín y se persignó antes de dejar su siempre limpio e inmaculado hogar.

Salió a la calle, porque no tenía números de taxis a mano y la hora avanzaba, vendrían los de la grúa por la tarde a buscarlo para llevárselo para las reparaciones que, vaya-uno-a-saber-cuando, lo iban a dejar listo. Se percató que efectivamente a dos cuadras pasaba el colectivo, ni modo que tendría que tomárselo, al menos por ese día, luego ya arreglaría algún medio para volver.

Comenzó a caminar y luego empezó a pensar en todos los gérmenes que debían tener los pasamanos, en las cientos y cientos de personas que a diario ponían sus mugrientos traseros en los asientos… y ya a una cuadra de la parada empezó a sentirse algo descompuesto. Intentó no mirar a su alrededor como si estuviera pisando la superficie lunar. Pero no podía evitarlo, Levi era curioso por naturaleza… y antisocial… Sabía que tenía un trastorno que venía de la infancia, más precisamente de un cumpleaños de un pariente en donde en la piñata le cayeron todos los mocosos encima, él tendría unos cuatro años, lo lastimaron por unos cuantos caramelos de mierda y además aspiró el papel picado que caía de la misma y casi se ahoga. Por lo que ahora ver gente amontonada le daba náuseas, hiperventilación y muchos nervios al punto que le hacía sudar las manos. Se sofocaba y venían todos esos recuerdos torturando a su mente y haciendo que casi se desmayara. Pero a esa hora había poca gente, por lo que esperaba que no se llenara ese vehículo infernal. Mientras se le ocurrían un millón de nuevos insultos en su cabeza para el rubio cabeza de calabaza hueca, vio llegar al colectivo.

Cuando subió se encontró con el primer problema, ya los choferes no cobraban el boleto como antes, había en su lugar una máquina por la cual la gente pasaba una tarjeta magnética y les cobraba el viaje de forma automática. Santa escoba de paja. ¿Qué carajo?

-: Buenos días – sintió una voz provenir de su costado y sus ojos chocaron con dos ojos verdes mar y una piel dorada que le daban un interesante marco, joder, ¿quién hacía la selección de personal para esa empresa? Quería ir y felicitarlo personalmente - ¿Vas a demorar mucho? – le dijo el joven hermoso con una sonrisa ladina.

Levi miró de nuevo la máquina.

-: ¿No tienes tarjeta de viaje?

-: Oh, no, yo, nunca uso este medio de transporte – dijo con voz formal y profesional - ¿Puedo pagarte el viaje en efectivo? – dijo con un dólar en la mano, el chofer se le rió burlonamente.

-: No, bonito, tienes que pagar con la tarjeta, lo siento pero si no tienes una tienes que bajarte.

-: Joven… ¡joven! – lo llamó una bonita anciana que había presenciado todo –. Tenga, pague con mi tarjeta, yo le recibo el billete – dijo alcanzándole su tarjeta.

-: Muy amable, señora, muchas gracias – dijo el hombre aceptando la ayuda. Pasó la tarjeta y luego del "bip", ya se sintió mejor.

Luego se fue al fondo del vehículo, recién ahí cayó en cuenta, ¿el chofer lo había llamado bonito?

-0-

-: Muy bien Ymir… dime, ¿qué le dirías a la pequeña que está tirada en el piso? – dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas de marcos negros con dorado sobre la respingada nariz.

-: Yo le diría… que mande a todos a chingar a su madre – anticipando las lágrimas, Levi le alcanzó una caja con suaves pañuelos de papel tissue, la mujer tomó algunos -. Le diría que no vale la pena escucharlos, que ella no tiene porqué justificar su forma de ser, que no necesita… no necesita caerles bien a todos…

-: Muy bien, eso es excelente Ymir… ahora – dijo alcanzándole un almohadón tamaño mediano -. Haz de cuenta que esta es tu niña interior, abrázala por favor. Date cuenta que ella te necesita, y tú a ella, a nadie más, protégela, ámala, dale todo aquello que ella necesitaba aquella vez…

Luego de una intensa sesión, la mujer se fue con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Petra, la secretaria del psicólogo Levi Ackerman le acercó su consabido licuado de frutilla de media mañana.

-: Vaya, nunca la había visto sonreír – acotó mientras dejaba el vaso con el platillo sobre el escritorio de su jefe que estaba tipeando sin cesar en su laptop.

-: Pues sí, hemos tenido un progreso increíble. Sé que no debería, pero me llena de orgullo ver su evolución tan positiva, es una gran mujer. Aún queda mucho más por hacer, pero vamos por buen camino. Por cierto, ¿quién más viene esta mañana?

-: Veamos – dijo la mujer revisando la agenda -. Tiene al señor Pixis…

-: Ay, no, Pixis… - se lamentó el profesional.

-: Luego una sesión con Cristina Erupier, hay un sobre turno luego con una tal Carla Jaeger y por último viene su favorito Marcos Pauriné.

-: No es mi favorito. Pero las sesiones con ese joven son agradables. Como sea, tengo mucho por hacer, gracias Petra. Por cierto, necesito pedirte un favor.

Al salir del consultorio Levi ya tenía su tarjeta de viajes, se la había gestionado su siempre fiel secretaria. La parada estaba atestada de gente. Viajar al mediodía era como meterse en una lata de sardinas apretadas, con el calor que hacía hasta el olor era similar. Tuvo que aplicar todas las técnicas habidas y por haber para no desmayarse en el proceso, o en su defecto no devolver del asco. Tal vez el cabrón de Erwin tenía razón, debería tomárselo como una especie de terapia. Una terapia de tortura, claro.

-0-

Llegó corriendo a la parada, no estaba acostumbrado a demorar más de la cuenta y si perdía ese colectivo, el próximo vendría en quince minutos que no se podía dar el lujo de perder.

Fue el último en subir, algo agitado por el ejercicio anterior.

-: Te espero, te espero toda la vida si quieres… - el mismo chofer de siempre, el de los ojos verdes hipnotizantes le sonreía con suficiencia, como siempre. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como agradeciéndole el gesto y luego fue a pasar la tarjeta. ¿Siempre era así de confianzudo con todos los pasajeros?

Ahora tenía un nuevo pasatiempo, escuchar las interacciones de ese extraño espécimen con la gente que iba subiendo.

-: ¿Este colectivo me lleva al mercado central? – dijo una señora mayor subiendo con algo de dificultad las escalas.

-: ¡Claro, doña! Hoy me levanté exclusivamente para venir a buscarla y llevarla al mercado central.

Las reacciones eran similares en casi todos, primero lo miraban con curiosidad ante sus expresiones de desparpajo, luego se sorprendían un poco y finalmente cedían sonriendo contagiándose del buen humor del joven. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿22, 25? Tal vez. Levi analizaba concienzudamente, propio de su personalidad acostumbrada a la examinación de las actitudes, posturas y aquellos detalles que escapaban al ojo humano común. "Gusta de ser el centro de atención, goza de una alta autoestima, es algo violento, no respeta el espacio ajeno, avasalla, freaky del control". El chofer lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y sus miradas conectaron unos segundos. Levi desvió la suya de inmediato, joder, lo había pescado mirándolo. Sólo esperaba que no se imaginara cosas que no eran, lo suyo era curiosidad, pura y simple.

-0-

Frunció el ceño sin entender que estaba pasando, volvió a pasar la tarjeta por el lugar indicado y volvió a repetirse el molesto pitido.

-: ¡Joder! – dijo muy bajito pero el chofer lo escuchó perfectamente. Se acomodó las gafas para mirar de nuevo qué rayos era lo que estaba haciendo mal.

-: ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Le dijo con tono burlón y Levi ni siquiera giró el rostro, solo movió sus ojos y lo observó de soslayo – No aceptamos tarjetas de crédito aquí, bonito, debes usar tu tarjeta de viajes… - agregó insidiosamente, realmente le gustaba jugar con el límite de la gente y ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

El hombre contuvo un suspiro ante ese apelativo e hizo una mueca que el otro no alcanzó a ver, finalmente se giró y con semblante serio, levantando el rectángulo de plástico en el aire, habló.

-: No es una tarjeta de crédito, es la tarjeta de viajes, y esta máquina no la está tomando.

-: A ver… - Eren aprovechó para aparcar bruscamente en la próxima parada donde no había nadie para subir, los tres únicos pasajeros locos del lugar miraban la escena entretenidos. Claro que Levi ni cuenta se dio cuando el joven apretó un botón de su tablero de comandos. Se puso de pie y se acomodó el pantalón tirando de su cinto y suspirando fuerte.

¡Vaya que el mocoso era alto! Eso fue lo primero que determinó el hombre, lo segundo es que tener a esos ojos verdes tan cerca le hacían reaccionar partes del cuerpo que normalmente vivían bastante dormidas. Invadiendo su espacio personal con total desparpajo, el chofer levantó su mano y con sonrisa socarrona, le habló al fin.

-: ¿Me das su tarjeta, señorito? – Se la sacó de las manos rozando a propósito sus dedos - ¿La tiene cargada, verdad? – le casi susurró sobre el rostro con mirada penetrante y por un breve segundo la mente de Levi consideró que le hablaba de "otro tipo de carga", por lo que involuntariamente se ruborizó. Le llamó la atención que ahora lo tratara de "usted".

-: Claro que sí, lo hice esta mañana – le habló con voz firme retrocediendo un paso, le molestaba tenerlo tan cerca.

Levi odiaba llamar la atención, siempre había sido un muchacho tímido y que evitaba cualquier actividad social, ahora el colectivo estaba parado por su culpa (técnicamente la culpa era de esa máquina del demonio), y las miradas de todos (aunque fueran pocos), estaban clavadas en sus figuras como si estuvieran interpretando una maldita obra de teatro.

-: Veamos – el joven pasó la tarjeta y la máquina cobró el boleto sin problema alguno -. Parece que alguien aún no sabe manejar muy bien el sistema – le deslizó por lo bajo, mientras Levi fruncía el ceño y recuperaba su tarjeta.

-: Yo hice bien las cosas, es esa… máquina de porquería que no quiso cobrarme.

-: Sonia, deja de hacer renegar a los pasajeros – dijo Eren hablándole a la máquina, mientras el resto de los pasajeros se reía, luego miró con superioridad a Levi y le deslizó por lo bajo -. Cuando quiera, señorito, le doy una clase completa y personalizada de cómo hacerlo bien – el otro lo miraba perplejo, el chofer lanzó una risotada y volvió a su puesto.

Levi con la cara más roja que una manzana madura se fue al fondo para sentarse enfurruñado. ¿Ese pendejo le había coqueteado descaradamente?

-0-

Ese día estaba inusualmente lleno. Levi estaba usando un jean estilo chupín, pegado a más no poder a su exquisita anatomía, de color crema, que resaltaba todos sus atributos, especialmente el redondo y siempre acolchonado trasero. Una camisa a rayitas marrones y blancas de fina boutique acompañaba el atuendo. Llamaba tanto la atención que no solo las mujeres se lo comían con los ojos. No que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, Levi no era demasiado consciente de su sex appeal, acostumbrado a ser respetado en los ámbitos en los que se movía, usualmente se vestía de acuerdo a los estándares que dictaba la moda, y hacía calor como para usar un saco.

Eren no perdía oportunidad para comérselo con la mirada, aunque Levi estaba más bien entretenido con su celular revisando algunos emails importantes. Pero su concentración se vería interrumpida cuando en un momento del viaje sintió algo muy caliente contra una de sus nalgas.

Cuando el colectivo iba lleno, era normal sentir roces constantes por el subir y bajar de los pasajeros. Pero esto no era un roce, era un claro calor inusual proviniendo de "algo" que se le había apoyado descaradamente. Miró de soslayo, detrás de él un tipo se hacía el distraído mientras le apretaba, sin problemas su, muy tieso, miembro contra su culo.

-: ¿Disculpa? – le dijo molesto mientras se giraba para mirarlo de manera asesina.

-: ¿Qué te pasa? – le devolvió el hombre molesto, como si la culpa fuera de Levi.

-: Que te agradecería que dejaras de apoyar tu pene en mi trasero – se lo dijo sin miramientos, mientras un revuelo se generaba en los pasajeros y los cuchicheos empezaban. Sí, era tímido, pero no era estúpido, y no iba a permitir que un degenerado se aprovechara de la situación, no señor, no se iba a quedar callado ante ese descaro.

-: ¡¿Qué dices infeliz?! – Dijo el hombre cabreado - ¡Ni que fuera marica! ¡Retráctate!

-: Claro que no, yo no miento, pervertido.

-: ¡Te romperé el hocico, hablador! – devolvió el otro con violencia.

-: ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – se escuchó la voz del chofer que detuvo el colectivo y se sacó el cinturón para ir a ver el alboroto.

-: Ese hombre le estaba apoyando su miembro – dijo una mujer explicando y solidarizándose con Levi.

-: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Este idiota está mintiendo! – se defendió el tipo. Eren lo agarró de un brazo y se lo dobló detrás de la espalda con un semblante muy serio.

-: Se acabó, no permitiré ese comportamiento en mi unidad, te bajas de inmediato.

-: ¡Suéltame, animal! – gritó desaforado, mientras Eren lo empujaba a la puerta de salida - ¡Te denunciaré, hijo de puta!

-: Haz lo que quieras – respondió el de ojos verdes -. Pero si me denuncias, yo te denunciaré por depravado y no volverás a poner un pie en esta línea por el resto de tu vida. ¡Fuera!

Una vez que lo bajó, volvió a subir, cerró las puertas y se acercó a Levi.

-: ¿Estás bien? – el hombre asintió, mientras todos aplaudían la acción valerosa del chofer.

-0-

La segunda vez que la tarjeta le volvió a fallar, y que nuevamente el chofer tuvo que aparcar el colectivo para ver que había de malo (supuestamente), la tarjeta retornó a Levi con un papelito con un número de celular y un "Llámame, Eren".

-0-

Debía estar loco… sí, loco de remate. Ya hacía unos días que se había empezado a mensajear con el chofer. No tenían nada en común, eso saltaba a la vista. Pero joder, el chico era endemoniadamente atractivo. Últimamente se había aprendido los horarios del muchacho y ya era normal verlo al menos una vez al día.

E – Uuufff, los apretaditos te quedan taaaan bien

Levi quería morirse de la vergüenza, pero debía admitir que le generaba algo de morbo saber que había alguien que apreciaba su manera de vestir. A veces se descubría seleccionando cuidadosamente su atuendo para ver qué reacciones provocaba en Eren. Hasta su nombre era como una puerta tentadora que invitaba a cometer un delito.

E – Amo esa camisa azul, especialmente cuando dejas los primeros botones abiertos…

L – Así es como debe usarse.

E – En serio? Yo sólo entiendo que te encanta ir provocando a la gente.

L - ¿Qué puede saber un chofer sobre moda?

E – Moda? Sí, lo que digas…

Sus conversaciones, si se podía llamar a ese escueto intercambio de halagos una conversación, se reducían a detalles frívolos. Hasta que llegó "ese mensaje".

E – Qué dices? Te invito a salir.

Levi se mordió el labio inferior y una pequeña sonrisa se le filtró en el rostro. Petra quedó estupefacta al ver esa expresión en la casi siempre adusta cara de su jefe. Pero internamente se alegró, hacía mucho que no lo veía así, distraído, animado.

Erwin se daba cuenta también.

L – ¿Adonde?

E – Déjame que te sorprenda.

L – Sí, claro.

E – Vamos a cenar, conversar un poco, nada del otro mundo, prometo portarme bien, ja.

L – Te daré el beneficio de la duda.

E – No esperes mucho de mí, soy un simple chofer, pero creo que podemos divertirnos.

L – Ok, no esperaba mucho tampoco.

E – Ouch! Eres cruel, Levi. Bueno, cuando puedes?

L – ¿El viernes?

E – A las nueve?

L – ¿Dónde te veo?

E – En la plaza de mataderos, te paso a buscar, tengo mi propio vehículo

L - ¿En ese lugar apartado?

E – Déjame que te sorprenda, ja.

L – Whatever, no seas impuntual, odio eso.

E – Si, jefecito, ja.

Definitivamente estaba loco de remate, ¿qué hacía aceptando salir con un tipo más joven y con el que no tenía nada en común más que los esporádicos viajes de ida y vuelta al trabajo?

-0-

Pantalón crema, remera gris melange cuello bote de diseñador, botas cortas lustradas, el perfume importado de colección y un manojo de nervios en el estómago.

No había un alma en ese lugar, se sentía algo incómodo, era la víctima perfecta para un asalto. Miró su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos, ¿realmente vendría? Sus respuestas fueron contestadas cuando vio aparecer al conocido colectivo. Se acomodó las gafas y aguzó la mirada sin poder creerlo. Las luces del bus estaban apagadas, como cuando estaban fuera de servicio y un muy sonriente, como siempre, Eren venía manejando. ¡Santa escoba de paja! ¡No jodas! ¿De verdad?

Eren estacionó, abrió la puerta y lo invitó a subir, mientras Levi lo miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-: Lo siento, bonito, tengo que llevarlo al taller, prometo que no demoro. Anda sube, vamos.

El psicólogo quería que lo tragara la tierra, en serio, quería morirse de la vergüenza ajena que sentía en ese momento. Un sonoro "tch", salió de sus labios y con el ceño fruncido, cual niño malcriado subió sin muchas ganas para sentarse en el primer asiento mientras cruzaba los brazos. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Vaya que lo había sorprendido, pero no en el buen sentido.

-: ¿Estás molesto? – preguntó Eren, sin que se le pasara por alto el precioso atuendo que estaba usando el de cabellos negros, se había arreglado así de lindo para él, y eso hizo que su ego creciera aún más. Levi no le respondió, solo se limitó a mirarlo de reojo -. Bueno, no hay mufa que no se disipe con algo de buena música. Cuando estoy de servicio no me dejan ponerla por esa ley que salió, ya sabes, la de contaminación acústica, una mierda – hablaba como si todo estuviera más que bien -. Pero ya que estamos en una cita, voy a aprovechar.

Eren manipuló el estéreo que tenía enfrente entre los botones de comando y un reggaetón pegadizo y meloso comenzó a sonar bastante fuerte.

Levi lo miró como si se hubiera muerto y hubiera resucitado. Su molestia era más que evidente.

-: ¿Reggaetón? ¿En serio? – dijo sin ocultar ni un poco su molestia -. Ya déjalo, me bajo aquí – continuó el profesional mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la puerta.

-: Relájate bonito, la noche recién comienza.

-: Sí así comienza, no me interesa en absoluto como va a terminar, en serio, detente, me quiero bajar.

-: No, no, siéntate, iremos a comer algo rico y suculento, luego te llevo a tu casa.

-: No quiero que me lleves en este armastote – se quejó el más bajo sin dejar su rictus amargo.

-: No, te dije que lo dejaré en el taller y luego te llevo en un taxi. Anda, no seas aguafiestas, estoy hambriento, ya verás que luego de comer nos sentiremos mejor.

Levi lo fulminó con la mirada y se sentó de nuevo rodando los ojos y bufando.

-: Caprichoso el bichito… - apenas dijo Eren, pero Levi lo escuchó perfectamente.

El joven condujo hasta un negocio de barrio. Estacionó e invitó a Levi a seguirlo. Un cartel deslucido arriba de la casucha de madera rezaba: "Mac Lucas". Ya ver la grasa de años pegada en la campana sobre los asadores, hizo que al más bajo se le retorciera el estómago.

-: ¡Ey, bastardo suicida! – dijo un chico con el cabello rapado a los costados y un rubio mal teñido en la pelambre de arriba, con absoluto confianza.

-: Cara de caballo, prepárame dos especiales por favor y para tomar dos latas de refresco de cola.

-: El mío lo quiero light – dijo Levi con cara aburrida.

-: ¿Para llevar?

-: No, comemos aquí.

Eren corrió la silla para que el otro se sentara bajo la atenta mirada del cocinero del lugar.

-: ¿Novio nuevo? – le dijo mientras limpiaba la mesa con una rejilla mugrienta, Levi sintió arcadas.

-: No, no, nos estamos conociendo, así que pórtate bien equino de mierda.

-: Ten cuidado – le habló el tipo al psicólogo, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo -. Este bastardo es un rompe corazones – Levi tenía un aura asesina alrededor -. No la cagues – esta vez se dirigió a Eren -, éste es uno de los lindos.

-: Cállate, idiota, piérdete – le dijo molesto Eren y luego miró con cara nerviosa a Levi –. Lo siento, siempre es así de imbécil.

El hombre tomó su lata de gaseosa light, la limpió con la manga de su remera sin esconder su cara de asco y la abrió para beber un trago. Sólo quería que terminaran de comer para irse a la mierda de allí.

-: Y bien… ¿A qué te dedicas? – preguntó el joven animado -. No, déjame adivinar, ¿abogado, contador? Mmm, no…

-: Soy psicólogo – contestó sin muchas ganas.

-: Vaya que interesante, ¿le curas el coco a las personas?

-: Algo así.

-: ¿Podrías curarme a mí? Dicen que estoy algo loco.

-: No hago milagros – respondió escuetamente el hombre, Eren comenzó a reír con ganas y Levi tuvo que aceptar que tenía una risa contagiosa, por lo que decidió relajarse un poco. Después de todo si iba a tener que estar ahí un rato más sería mejor que no fuera tan duro.

-: ¿Qué es lo más raro que has oído?

-: No ando contando lo que mis pacientes hablan, es secreto profesional.

-: Oh, que misterioso – Eren sacó un paquete de cigarros del bolsillo de su camisa celeste, parte de su uniforme, porque aún lo llevaba puesto. Le ofreció una a Levi que aceptó - ¿Y qué tipo de música te gusta? Ya sé que el reggaetón no es santo de tu devoción.

-: Música clásica – Eren lo miró desconcertado – Mozart, Strauss, Bethoven, Vivialdi…

-: ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? – dijo cambiando de tópico.

-: Leer, la mayor parte del tiempo, estudiar.

-: ¿Estudiar? ¿En serio? No se me ocurre forma más aburrida de matar el tiempo, ja, ja. Yo corro, voy al gimnasio, y juego a la play, soy muy bueno en eso.

-: Ah, qué bien, me pregunto por qué no me sorprende saber eso – dijo con tono condesciende mientras le daba una profunda calada al cigarro.

-: ¿Eres de la alta sociedad, no? – asumió Eren recostándose en el respaldar de la silla de madera.

-: Es una forma de llamarlo, aunque no me gusta encasillar a la gente.

-: Puff, se nota a la legua, tus maneras, tu modo de vestir… Nunca te había visto antes por la línea, ¿Por qué usas el servicio público? Me imagino que tienes tu propio auto.

-: Se averió. Estoy obligado.

-: Podrías tomar un taxi.

-: Bueno, en realidad a mí… me cuesta… solo digamos que es una especie de experimento social.

-: Interesante… ¿soy parte de tu experimento?

Justo en ese momento Jean se acercó con los dos platillos de metal y les dejó la comida al frente. Levi miró "eso", porque no sabía cómo llamarlo, ¿qué carajos era esa cosa grasienta?

-: ¿Nunca comiste un choripán? – dijo el más alto sonriendo espléndidamente, mientras Levi no se movía, sólo miraba fijamente el sándwich -. Es chorizo de carne con pan, y un poco de aderezo. Aquí hacen los mejores de la ciudad, vamos, anímate, es delicioso, te aseguro que después de primer bocado no vas a poder parar – El chofer le pegó un gran mordisco, mientras la grasa escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Levi suspiró, tiró la colilla, sacó unas servilletas puestas dentro de un vaso, fino detalle vale recalcar, y tomándolo con cuidado, como si fuera una especie de serpiente venenosa, lo miró desde varios ángulos pensando cómo haría para meter eso a su boca, muchas ganas no tenía.

-: No le tengas miedo – dijo Eren todavía masticando -. Es como cuando la chupas la primera vez – Levi abrió grande sus ojos ante la poca afortunada comparación -. Al principio no es tan lindo, pero luego te acostumbras y te termina gustando.

-: Con seguridad no se la chuparía a nadie en la primera cita – acotó el profesional, Eren largó una risotada que lo hizo lagrimear.

-: ¡Oh, Levi! Eres en verdad muy gracioso, aunque intentes darte aires de rey. Relájate y disfruta, vamos, tómalo como parte de tu "experimento social", no tendrás otra oportunidad así.

-: Ni siquiera sé cómo mierda abrir la boca para poder morder esta monstruosidad.

-: Ni que fuera tan pequeña tu boca, ya, deja de dar vueltas y come.

Le dio el primer mordisco. Era grasoso sin duda, pero debía admitir que el sabor no estaba mal, claro, no era langosta, pero era aceptable.

-: ¿Y bien?

-: No está mal – dijo luego de tragar -. Pero si muero por intoxicación haré que te demanden.

-: Ja, ja, ja, mucho no podrás sacarme, soy un simple chofer. No seas malo, está exquisito.

La conversación se volvió más fluida mientras comían. Eren era una máquina de decir guarangadas, pero en cierta forma era divertido, incluso había logrado sacarle algunas sonrisas a su invitado. Levi solo comió la mitad y el resto se lo dio a un perrito pulgoso que lo miraba con hambre moviendo la cola.

Luego de que Eren pagó, porque no aceptó que Levi colaborara, volvieron al colectivo. Levi estaba un poco más distendido y el malhumor se había disipado en su gran mayoría. Sí, era una salida curiosa, y después tendría una anécdota divertida para contar después de todo.

Eren condujo al taller de la base de colectivos. Abrió la reja con su propia llave, la estación estaba completamente vacía. Aparcó el vehículo en una esquina algo obscura y luego cerró el portón. Le pidió a Levi que lo esperara en el colectivo. Luego regresó y puso de nuevo reggaetón, aunque no a un volumen que aturdía como antes.

-: Ven – le dijo extendiendo su mano a Levi que lo miró alzando una ceja -, vamos, bailemos un poco.

-: ¿Estás loco?

-: ¿Cuál es el problema? Sólo estamos nosotros, y no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de nuestra primera cita, anda.

Primera y última, pensó Levi mientras se ponía de pie.

-: No soy bueno bailando – le advirtió serio.

-: No importa, te enseño, soy bueno moviendo las caderas – Lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él con algo de brusquedad juntando sus cuerpos, rápidamente puso su otra mano en la cintura de Levi -. Mira, es cuestión de dejarte llevar por el ritmo, es fácil, así, ¿ves?

Eren comenzó a rotar sus caderas mientras conducía al más bajo con suavidad.

-: Bailando reggaetón, lo que me faltaba – renegó el otro, pero intentó seguirle los pasos. Vaya, debía admitir que el joven estaba bien formado, se notaba su trabajado vientre al tenerlo tan pegado a su cuerpo. El chofer le hizo dar un par de vueltas y tuvo que admitir que era un poco divertido hacer eso. Nunca había disfrutado demasiado de salir a bailar, le aburría para ser sinceros, pero Eren era lindo, no, más bien estaba que se caía de bueno, así que no era una mala experiencia. El ambiente se volvía un poco íntimo, se daba cuenta que el muchacho lo apretaba más de la cuenta, no que le molestara, pero era casi como dejarse "manosear" por un desconocido.

-: Eres tan pequeño y lindo – le dijo el otro sonriendo contento. Sus pies se trabaron un par de veces y fue inevitable pisarlo un par de veces.

-: Apesto – admitió Levi.

-: Bueno, estás aprendiendo, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Además voy a enseñarte bien, ven aquí – volvió a apretarlo por la cintura deslizando una de sus largas piernas entre las de Levi, mientras llevaba el ritmo haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran de una forma muy intensa. El psicólogo intentaba despegarse un poco, pero Eren era hábil para manejar el cuerpo y nuevamente lo tenía bien pegado.

En cierto momento levantó la vista y se perdió un poco en las preciosas aguamarinas que el chico tenía por ojos. Eren se acercó peligrosamente a su boca y Levi puso su mano contra esos carnosos labios.

-: No, acabamos de comer esa cosa grasienta – dijo alarmado. El joven se rió un buen rato.

-: De acuerdo, a ver, espera – dijo revolviendo en sus bolsillos -. ¡Aquí está! – sacó una tira de chicles de fruta y le alcanzó uno al más bajito.

Levi aceptó con algo de recelo. Bueno, nadie se moría por dar un beso, ¿no? Ambos metieron la golosina a la boca y masticaron mientras seguían bailando. En un descuido Eren le quitó las gafas a Levi.

-: Oye, no veo muy bien sin ellas – le recriminó.

-: Está bien, a partir de ahora es mejor que sientas a que veas – le dijo con la voz levemente enronquecida y el profesional se sintió un poco nervioso. ¿Qué tenía en mente ese pendejo?

Eren aspiró el aroma del cuello de Levi y dejó un casto beso en su mejilla.

-: Levi… me gustas… - le dijo con simpleza y el hombre se ruborizó un poco, sin saber muy bien como contestar a eso. El joven lo apretó contra su cuerpo y lo besó ya sin poder aguantarse. Apenas un roce de labios. Eren sacó una servilleta del bolsillo y dejó allí el chicle, Levi hizo lo mismo, entendiendo que ahora las cosas se pondrían un poco más densas. Pero tenía ganas de besarlo, a pesar de todo, de estar en ese colectivo con esa horrible música de fondo.

Unieron sus bocas lentamente, Levi suspiró y Eren aprovechó para meter su lengua entre sus labios. Mierda, el pendejo besaba exquisitamente. Lo apretaba con algo de fuerza contra él, pero su boca era experta, fue un largo, húmedo y revelador beso. A Levi se le aceleró el pulso, hacía mucho que nadie le movía el piso como lo hacía ese joven con léxico de camionero. Dejó que le besara el cuello a su antojo.

-: Hueles bien… - le dijo con tono apasionado, mientras escalaba de nuevo hasta sus labios. Dio un respingo cuando sintió las manos de Eren bajar y apretarle el trasero.

-: Oi, no te emociones – lo amonestó tomándolo de las muñecas y subiendo sus manos.

-: Es que eres… irresistible… ¿Tienes idea lo mucho que te deseo? Todos los malditos días esperando para verte subir, no puedo creer que te tenga así conmigo.

Volvió a besarlo con ganas y Levi se daba cuenta que las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-: Ya, suficiente – dijo resoplando un poco y girándose para alejarse, pero los brazos del joven los aprisionaron de nuevo desde atrás.

Apoyó todo su fornido pecho contra la espalda del psicólogo que tragó duro, Eren no tenía ni vergüenza ni pudor alguno, y le estaba asentando toda su agraciada anatomía contra la retaguardia sin escrúpulos.

-: Yo sé… - le dijo con voz ronca y cargada de deseo contra su oído –, que tú eres como los típicos niños ricos, que a la vista de todos son correctos y perfectos, pero que anhelan cada noche… - las manos del chofer empezaron a subir por el blanco pecho, llevándose la remera hacia arriba en el proceso, hasta alcanzar los pezones rojos que ya estaban erectos, para apretarlos con fuerza -, que las cosas más sucias les pasen. A ti… te gusta que te hagan estas cosas, ¿verdad?

Una de las morenas manos se apoderó con fuerza de la blanca garganta, apretando, comprimiendo su cuello, y Levi jadeó excitado, mientras un rubor visible le contaminaba los pómulos, los labios le temblaban, y su entrepierna estaba comenzando a endurecerse. Ante toda respuesta solo se mordió los labios.

Eren lo soltó y se fue un momento hasta el asiento del conductor, adelante, para manipular la consola.

-: Uuufff, para esto necesito música más alta, o tus gemidos pueden alertar a alguien.

"Cómo si la música no lo hiciera", pensó Levi, mientras intentaba recuperar el control, se fue hasta puerta de descenso trasera y trató de buscar en la obscuridad el control manual para abrirla. Pero sin sus lentes era muy complicado ver bien, tanteó en las penumbras para ver si encontraba la manija, pero cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Eren encima otra vez.

-: Oi, tranquilízate – le dijo con esa ronca voz que a veces intimidaba a la gente, frunció el ceño y puso su mejor cara de "chico malo", aunque no viera demasiado bien – Ya deja de jugar y ábreme, Eren.

-: Oh, wow, yo quería ir despacio, pero si me lo pides así, no tengo opción más que obedecer, voy a "abrirte" entonces, y no sabes lo mucho que lo voy a disfrutar.

A Levi se le fue toda la sangre al rostro al escuchar como sus palabras se tomaban en un sentido muy distinto al que él las había enunciado y miró indignado al de cabellos castaños.

-: Yo no… no… - las palabras se le enredaron en la boca, y fueron bebidas de inmediato por Eren, que por poco lo sofoca con sus excelentes técnicas de besos. La escandalosa música de un reggaetón sonaba frenética, pero eso no apagaba los acuosos ruidos que hacían sus labios, Eren succionaba con fuerza la afilada lengua, mordisqueaba la sensible piel enrojeciéndola, sus manos no se quedaban atrás, pellizcaba los pezones por encima de la remera, le apretaba los glúteos pegando sus caderas, la respiración pesada y caliente se deslizaba por la delicada piel de Levi, erizándola por momentos – Ya… mmm… aaaah… ¡Basta! ¡Bas-mmm… aaah! – Eren no le daba tregua, atacando una y otra y otra vez, especialmente en aquellos lugares que hacían que se retorciera. El de pelo negro, lo empujaba, pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para evitarlo, y el de ojos verdes se daba cuenta -. ¡No, no!

-: Deja de decir "no, no", cuando la tienes así de dura – contestó con firmeza tocando su falo erecto por encima de la ropa, arrancándole un chillido indignado a Levi. Eren abrió la hebilla del cinto y le desprendió el ajustado pantalón con agilidad, lo giró con brusquedad contra la puerta trasera y lo apretó contra el vidrio -. Te pusiste esto a propósito, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?

-: Yo… no buscaba provocarte, idiota – dijo Levi con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele de los ojos – Es cierto, quería estar presentable y arreglado para ti, pero solo eso – admitió ruborizado, Eren le apretó las nalgas con demasiada fuerza y refregó contra ellas su propia hombría que estaba bastante erecta.

-: Mientes, tenías toda la intención de provocarme, querías verme babeando por ti y que te suplicara, pero yo no soy el chico elegante y educado que te va a invitar a ver cien películas antes de animarse a más – acercó su boca a su oído y luego de una profunda lamida que dejó al profesional entre jadeos entrecortados, le habló con la voz cargada de deseo -. Yo soy el chico que te va a follar rico, que te dará el mayor de los placeres, a la primera ocasión que encuentre disponible.

Volvió a apretar con fuerza sus glúteos mientras lo tenía acorralado contra la puerta. Levi temblaba un poco pero no se defendía porque estaba paralizado de la vergüenza y un poco de los nervios que no lo abandonaban.

-: Mmm… - dijo Eren relamiéndose lentamente, y aunque el otro no tuviera anteojos pudo apreciar esa mueca por lo cerca que estaban sus rostros -. ¿Tienes ideas las ganas que tenía de tocarte así? Desde ese día que me te vestiste tan provocativo, lo hacías a propósito, lo sé. Tienes un culo tan lindo que otros te lo manosearon antes que yo. No lo vuelvas a hacer, este bum-bum es sólo mío, ¿entendiste?

-: ¿Qu-qué acaso t-te lo compraste, idiota? – Levi no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para contestar y Eren simplemente se carcajeó como si fuera el mejor chiste del día. Pero pronto lo calló con sus rápidas acciones.

Le bajó ágilmente la cremallera, sacando su hombría y magreándola con ganas, mientras Levi lo tomaba de la muñeca, e intentaba en vano que lo liberara, pero los masajes torpes y fuertes lo estaban dejando sin fuerza. La garganta se le había cerrado a cualquier negación o reclamo, simplemente sentía su cara arder por el intenso rubor, mientras sus extremidades se volvían lánguidas, cómo si algo las debilitara por completo. Al fin Eren tiró de su pantalón hacia abajo, le costó un poco por lo apretado que estaba, pero al fin logró dejarlo en sus pantorrillas, entonces sin dejar de masturbarlo enérgicamente, y metió sus dedos en la pequeña boca que se aguantaba los gemidos.

-: Mójalos apropiadamente, eso es… buen chico…

Y luego bajando el bóxer, provocando un respingo en Levi que se sintió completamente expuesto, comenzó a masajear con la yema de su dedo índice en la rosada abertura que pronto sería invadida. Levi se giró sin poder soportar ya más la mirada del de cabello castaño, y apoyó su frente contra la puerta, mientras se mordía los labios y su respiración entrecortada empañaba el vidrio frente a él. Sus manos contra la puerta se flexionaban intermitentemente como si quisiera arañarla, y los músculos de sus pantorrillas se contrajeron cuando el primer dedo se abrió paso entre su carne. Eren comenzó a mordisquear su hombro y su espalda por encima de la ropa con algo de fuerza, logrando provocarle espasmos de placer al más bajo.

-: Que piel tan blanca… lista para llenarla de marcas…

-: N-no, es-espera, no, no me dejes marcas, ¡ouch! ¡Sin marcas, joder!

-: Más te resistes, más ganas me dan de verte sufrir un poco – comenzó un frenético movimiento de vaivén con su dedo y a Levi se le erizó toda la piel hasta la nuca. El profesional resoplaba, mientras una mano de Eren atendía su erección y la otra se metía profundo en él, debía admitir que el chofer tenía una técnica que dejaba fuera de combate a cualquier oponente. Comenzó a relajar las caderas, para cuando el segundo dedo se sumó y comenzó a estimular su próstata, sintió que se desmayaría de placer. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, para abandonarse a las sensaciones, mientras la música inundaba el lugar. Ya no le importaba nada, la satisfacción era demasiada, sumado a los perlados y perfectos dientes del moreno que no dejaba de mordisquearlo sobre los hombros. Eren aceleró el movimiento de mete saca de sus dedos y su otra mano que lo acariciaba apretó con mayor fuerza, entonces pronto sintió las contracciones recorrer el abdomen del intelectual, que aún intentaba contener los gemidos que su garganta quería expulsar. Finalmente se vino en su mano sin poder aguantarse más… la cremosa y caliente esencia se escurrió por sus dedos… pesada, pegajosa.

Eren echó una carcajada y procedió a sacar un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón para limpiarse. Levi se giró con la cara brillante de lo roja y aun resoplando un poco. Tenía ganas de llorar, aunque no podía decir que no lo había disfrutado, pero en cierta manera había sido un poco… violento. Lo único que sabía de Eren es que era gay, chofer de colectivos, y que sabía usar bien sus manos, en cierta forma se sentía un poco… sucio… y no era de manera literal precisamente. Se subió la ropa sintiendo que se le volvía a cerrar la garganta.

-: ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó el otro completamente relajado y dueño de la situación -. Ya disfrutaste tú, ahora me toca a mí. ¿No me dejarás así, o sí? – dijo señalando su entrepierna donde una prominente erección empujaba la tela del uniforme. Apretó por los hombros a Levi que estaba algo agitado, y por la fuerza que imprimió tuvo que obedecerle y arrodillarse. Se abrió el pantalón con rapidez, mientras la punta de su lengua se pegaba a un costado de su labio superior, en una mueca por demás erótica -. Vamos, vamos, no seas tímido, abre la boca y di "Aaah", como cuando vas al dentista.

Levi hizo una mueca de asco y giró la cara, empujando con sus manos las piernas de Eren.

-: ¡Puaj! No meteré eso en mi boca, está sucio, con seguridad no lo lavaste en todo el día.

-: Oh… - Eren lo tomó con brusquedad de flequillo tirando un poco hacia arriba arrancándole un chillido al psicólogo, luego apretó su nariz con fuerza hasta que abrió la boca para respirar, entonces le metió una generosa porción de su falo adentro sin miramientos -. ¡Deja de ser tan quisquilloso y colabora, mierda!

-: ¡Bastardo! – se quejó Levi escupiendo a un costado y tosiendo.

-: Ya, no seas dramático, no te pasará nada, tengo todas mis vacunas al día. Además mira ya lo lavaste estoy chorreando saliva, anda vamos, continúa, ¿o es que apestas tanto en esto que te da vergüenza admitirlo?

Levi lo miró con esos ojos asesinos que a veces usaba cuando estaba cabreado, a Eren le pareció una mueca de lo más maravillosa. Tomó el falo con ambas manos y comenzó a masturbarlo sin decir ni una palabra más. Eren sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a gemir completamente entregado al gozo del que estaba disfrutando en ese momento. El chofer acarició su mandíbula con la yema de sus calientes dedos, delineando la línea recta del hueso.

-: Vamos, compláceme Levi, prometo que te devolveré el favor con creces, chúpalo un poco. No creo que apestes también en esto, ja, ja.

El más bajo abrió grande sus ojos, nuevos traumas vinieron a él, su novio de la secundaria, el pelirrojo Patrick, de origen Irlandés (¿podía ser de otra manera?), riéndose a carcajadas de su primer intento de felación. Se había sentido tan humillado que no lo intentó hasta muchos años después, con Bolton, su novio inglés (sí, le gustaban los extranjeros), el chico no se quejó, pero no fue necesario, ya que su erección se volvió flácida en su boca.

Levi tembló, de pronto no quería seguir con eso, quería salir corriendo. Eren notó esa mirada asustada en sus ojos. Lo tomó con fuerza de la barbilla y le habló con seguridad.

-: ¡Que me la chupes! ¿En qué idioma hablo yo? Mira, así – Se agachó un poco, tomó una mano de Levi y se la llevó a los labios, comenzó a succionar el dedo medio y el índice, envolviéndolos con su sedosa lengua y sacando de su trance al otro, Levi sentía como los labios del moreno acariciaban sus falanges con fuerza por momentos y con mayor suavidad por otros -. ¿Entendiste? No roces con los dientes, vamos.

Volvió a ponerse de pie con santa paciencia, mientras el psicólogo no estaba muy seguro de continuar con aquello, lo tomó del flequillo con algo de rudeza y acercó su cabeza mientras refregaba su glande en sus labios como si fuera un pintalabios.

-: Abre la boca, vamos… eso es, ahí va, excelente, chúpalo, chúpalo, no te contengas, me gusta fuerte, aaaah, ¡joder! – Dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás -, ¡a eso me refería! Siii… exactamente así, Levi… mmm, tan genial…

El hombre sentía que la hombría del chofer se había endurecido aún más dentro de sus fauces, y que parecía que crecía a medida que lo ensalivaba y lo lamía. Succionaba desde la base hasta la punta, y mientras más escuchaba los escandalosos halagos de su compañero de revolcón, algo dentro de él se liberaba. Se empezaba a excitar mucho, hasta el momento, poco y nada habían halagado sus labores en la cama, y aunque le ponía empeño, sus anteriores parejas siempre le adjudicaban todos los errores a él. Ahora era diferente, con Eren no tenía que pretender algo que no era, de todas maneras no se conocían tanto. Le puso mucha más ganas, succionando como nunca, mientras se ayudaba con las manos, la saliva cayendo por su barbilla y sus dedos. A la mierda la limpieza, las reglas y todas las trabas que se había impuesto, ahora sólo quería una cosa… sexo rudo y sucio con Eren, fin.

-: Aaah, te lo tenías guardado, ¿eh, tramposillo? – decía el chofer mientras le acariciaba la cabeza casi se diría con ternura, su voz contaminada de jadeos excitantes -. Eres jodidamente asombroso con esa pequeña boca tuya… parece una ven-aaaah… una ventosa que me vuelve loco…

Levi se esmeró aún más ante los halagos, dedicándose a los testículos con especial cuidado. Eren se apoyó contra los pasamanos porque se le aflojaban las piernas, no era broma, había descubierto un diamante en bruto. Ese refinado espécimen que parecía tan poco dado a las artes amatorias, tenía muuucho potencial.

-: Ya suéltame o me harás acabar, y te aseguro que no te va a gustar, es amargo como chupar vinagre. Además, quisiera reservar un poco para lo que se viene… Ya, ya… suelta… No te vuelvas adicto, ja, ja, ja.

Levi estaba un poco aturdido y otro tanto hipnotizado por el trato del chofer. Eren era completamente diferente a todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento, no parecía importarle demasiado sus réplicas, y la higiene pasaba a un segundo plano cuando quería apoderarse de algo. No podía evitarlo, le gustaba, porque nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad que lo desearan de esa manera. Era como si lo hubiera sacado de un cajón de muertos y lo hubiera revivido, y se sorprendía de estar a la expectativa de lo que vendría ahora. Eren salió del rincón donde lo había tenido arrodillado, Levi guardó su hombría en sus bóxers nuevamente y se subió el pantalón, la frente perlada de sudor por el reciente ejercicio.

-: No te vistas mucho, que pronto te voy a pelar de nuevo como una banana.

El de piel blanca estaba desconcertado, Eren era un desparpajo de vulgaridades cuando abría esos carnosos labios. Lo vió sacar un control remoto de entre sus ropas y apuntó al estéreo del colectivo.

-: Oh, esta te va volver loco – dijo el de ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa que marcaba un pecaminoso hoyuelo sobre la agraciada mejilla.

-: No me gusta el reggaetón – acotó con voz mucho menos altanera Levi, suspirando apenas -. No solo no me gusta, lo aborrezco, lo odio… lo… ugghh…

Eren lo miró con una clara mueca de psicópata, lo arrinconó rápidamente contra una de las ventanas y lo tomó con rudeza de la mandíbula, el más bajo abrió grande sus ojos.

-: ¿Sabes? Mi abuela decía: "nunca digas de esta agua no beberé", y mi abuela era una persona muy sabia – Eren le hablaba con voz controlada y gruesa, casi que le golpeaba el rostro a Levi -. Además, hace unos momentos decías que nunca le chuparías la polla a un tipo en tu primera cita, ¿verdad? Y no sólo me la chupaste, lo disfrutaste de una manera… obscena – Olfateó cerca de su oreja bajando por el blanco cuello y el psicólogo se estremeció con la sensación que el aliento de Eren dejaba en su sensibilizada piel -. Hueles tan rico, seguro es un perfume importado…

-: Saints Do-

-: No importa – lo cortó el chofer -, no podría importarme menos… porque al final, cuando llegas a casa y te bañas, y te sacas tu ajustado pantalón Thomas Hilfiger – dijo paseando su mano descaradamente por su trasero, otra vez -, tu sweater Oscar de la Renta, tu perfume de millonario, dejas tu autito fórmula uno a salvo en tu lujoso garaje… al final, cuando te miras desnudo frente al espejo, sólo eres una persona hambrienta de sexo como yo… ni tu ropa, ni tus costumbres, ni tu comida, nada te define más que tus deseos, Levi… y vaya que tengo ganas de hacértelos realidad, siente como mi cuerpo reacciona con el tuyo… - reforzó su punto refregando su erección contra la pierna contraria, al más bajito se le aceleró el pulso y tragó en seco un par de veces, antes de dejar que el moreno le devorara la boca con un apetito desmesurado… con verdadera voracidad. Cuando sus labios ya ardían de tanto roce, lo miró con fuerza, casi que podía sentir que sus pupilas lo atravesaban -. ¿Así que no te gusta el reggaetón dices? Voy a hacer que lo ames, ya verás…

Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró a uno de los asientos dobles. Lo empujó con suavidad, e indicándole con movimientos hizo que se acomodara a cuatro patas sobre el mismo, Levi miró por encima de su hombro, otra vez con las mejillas encendidas.

-: El rojo te queda más que bien – acotó Eren bajando de a tirones rápidos sus pantalones de nuevo. Esta vez Levi no dijo "no", ni se resistió en absoluto. Ahí en ese lugar que despreciaba tanto, con sus manos donde miles se habrían sentado al final del día, su cuerpo se calentaba. Cerró los ojos y decidió que no era un buen día para juzgarse, sólo por ese momento… no se pondría a evaluar qué cosas estaban bien o cuales mal, simplemente sentiría lo que tenía ganas de sentir. Fue… liberador, ni años de terapia lo habrían hecho sentir tan liviano como una pluma mecida por el viento, sin prejuicios… sin remordimientos.

Se crispó un poco cuando la lengua de Eren se enterró entre sus nalgas, acelerando su respiración aún más, se dio cuenta que nunca había anhelado más que lo ensuciaran… como justo ahora. Dejó de apretar la mandíbula, se relajó por completo a medida que su piel se erizaba por el toque brusco de esas fuertes falanges.

Eren metía mano por donde podía, no le alcanzaba, no era suficiente, Levi era como una super droga. Era frío y ardiente, todo en el mismo combo. Quería bebérselo, masticarlo, incorporarlo a su sistema. Era verdad que lo venía deseando, y lo hacía desde la primera vez que había subido en su turno. Y ahora no podía creerlo, lo tenía ahí, completamente derrotado, doblegado, sumiso a sus perversiones que parecían crecer desmedidamente, de una forma bestial. Sintió los leves gemidos cobrando mayor fuerza a medida que su lengua se volvía más y más atrevida. Nunca nadie lo había hecho disfrutar de esa manera, eso era una verdad cierta como el sol refulgente. Podía palparlo en sus expresiones, ningún treintañero podía estremecerse y ruborizarse como una colegiala virgen que experimenta placer por primera vez, porque a eso se asemejaba Levi. Eso le confería un poder que lo hacía sentirse muy superior. Y quería darle más y más, hasta hacerlo desfallecer de lujuria.

Se irguió cuan alto era, escupió en sus dedos y volvió a hundir uno en esa obscura y ardiente cavidad. Aaaah, el interior de Levi era… muuuy sofocante. Casi que no se podía aguantar las ganas de hundirse de inmediato, pero no… debía ser un poco paciente. Cuando lo sintió un poco más relajado, metió el segundo, comenzó a moverlos al ritmo de la música.

 _Si quieres jugar  
Ven, tienes que arriesgarte  
Va a ser sí o no  
O no, o no, o no, o no_

Si quieres jugar  
Ven, tienes que arriesgarte  
Va a ser sí o no  
O no, o no, o no, o no

Levi sintió como acariciaba ese punto de placer dentro de él, estirando y contrayendo los dedos, no pudo resistirse a ese encantador hechizo que Eren estaba depositando sobre su cuerpo. Abrió la boca para dejar salir ese lastimero jadeo que ya no podía contener más. Placer… Incomodidad… el ritmo cadencioso de una música maligna, como veneno inyectándose en las venas, imparable. Lo odiaba, odiaba ese ritmo chocante, que se repetía una y otra vez como una martillo golpeando un clavo, como las yemas del de cabellos castaños, golpeando profundo en su interior.

Lo odiaba… y a la vez no quería que se detuviera…

 _Y tú lo sabes, que me gustas dale  
Mueve el cuerpo suave pa' mi  
Así hey hey  
Bailame que quiero verte  
Posa pa' mi bien sexy  
No sé si volveré a verte  
Pero voy a disfrutarte _

Eren retiró un poco sus dedos, comenzó a jugar deslizándose hacia los costados, pero no volvió a tocar donde Levi quería, donde necesitaba imperiosamente que se restregara. El hombre gruñó frustrado y el chofer largó una sonora carcajada que trepó comiéndose sus gemidos, ahogándolos.

 _Bailame que quiero verte  
Posa pa' mi bien sexy  
No sé si volveré a verte  
Pero voy a disfrutarte  
Solo tú, tu, tú me enloqueces  
Y Solo tú, tu, tú te mereces  
Que te diga al oído las cosas que me excitan  
Lo que el niño necesita baby _

-: Tranquilo, papi, ya viene algo mucho mejor, no seas ansioso – dijo luego de darle una sonora nalgada, que le dejó una mancha roja en el trasero y un leve ardor -. Tienes el culo perfecto para zurrar – enfatizó su punto apretando uno de los redondos cachetes con toda su mano.

El chofer sacó sus dedos con un húmedo sonido y rápidamente sacó un preservativo para ponérselo a velocidad meteórica. La vista era una obra de arte. Las pompas blancas, cremosas, levemente enrojecidas donde su mano se había estrellado y la entrada ya dilatada esperando a ser llenada. Acarició las afiladas caderas, tomándose el tiempo para disfrutar la fricción.

-: Relájate – le ordenó mientras escupía para lubricar su falo, frotándolo contra Levi -. Vamos a ir despacio, pasito a pasito, te va a encantar.

El tema anterior terminó y comenzó otro con un ritmo más ralentizado, casi erótico.

 _Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)_

Eren enfiló su erección y comenzó a empujar con delicadeza, Levi suspiró fuerte, arqueando su espalda, el joven puso una de sus manos en la unión de su nuca y hombro, y lo usó de punto de apoyo para empujar y hundirse un poco más en la tierna carne que lo recibía con gusto.

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas  
Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza_

Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

-: Aaaah, jo-joder – Levi sintió que era más de lo que podía aguantar, pero el otro le dio a entender que no le tendría compasión, sus muslos se empezaron a cubrir de pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Eren volvió a escupir en la unión de sus cuerpos para deslizarse más suave. La otra mano firme en la cintura del de cabellos obscuros, se detenía unos segundos, concentrándose al máximo y luego volvía a arremeter, enterrándose poco a poco.

-: ¡Que apretado lo tienes, bonito! ¡Se siente tan rico dentro de ti! Estás hirviendo, aaah…

 _Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito _

Luego de luchar un buen rato podía decir que estaba casi por completo dentro del más bajo.

-: Me estás estrangulando, vamos – dijo dándole otra nalgada -, relaja, vamos…

Levi temblaba de a ratos, se sentía tan lleno. Pero intentó aflojar un poco la presión.

-: Eso es… ahora, vamos lento… - Eren no tenía en su mente follárselo como un loco, aunque ganas no le faltaran, Levi era una pieza delicada que quería saborear con calma, en forma gradual. Comenzó un tortuoso vaivén, mostrándole a Levi que sus caderas no sólo servían para bailar reggaetón.

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Hasta provocar tus gritos  
Y que olvides tu apellido  
Despacito _

No estaba mal, nada mal, lo estaba volviendo loco, era suave, muy diferente de lo que pensaba que iba a ser. Levi literalmente estaba babeando de satisfacción. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos necesita más. Más fuerte, más profundo, más… rápido… Meneó su trasero arrancándole un gemido ronco a Eren, dándole a entender que necesitaba más.

-: Ansioso… Bien, si lo quieres vas a tener que moverte, anda – dijo el de cabellos castaños, y ya algo mojados de transpiración, mientras se quedaba completamente quieto.

Levi gruñó y le dedicó una de sus afiladas miradas de molestia, pero acató el pedido con inesperada obediencia. Se apoyó en sus codos para poder tener más libertad de movimiento y comenzó a agitar las caderas logrando que el falo se deslizara dentro y fuera con mayor celeridad. Le demostraría que él también sabía usar sus meneos a su conveniencia. Eren dejó que el otro se empalara a su gusto, mientras disfrutaba como nunca, quien hubiera dicho que ese hombre bajito, renegón y de malas actitudes se movía de esa manera tan lasciva. No se había equivocado, había descubierto un pasivo insaciable.

-: Vamos, vamos, mueve ese tambor – le habló con voz cavernosa, mientras su palma se estampaba sin compasión contra sus asentaderas, definitivamente el rojo que empezaba a incrementarse lo hacía ver deliciosamente apetecible.

Levi había perdido la cordura sin duda, era un animal salvaje, en celo, dispuesto a dejarse hacer las cosas más soeces. Ya no pensaba en absoluto, era una sola masa de carne delirante y hambrienta, que solo quería satisfacerse a toda costa.

-: Okey, ya basta de ir despacio, ahora si vas a saber lo que es tener un macho de verdad – Eren volvió a tomar el timón de la situación, se aferró a las pálidas caderas y comenzó a bombear sin ser demasiado bruto, buscando el punto exacto dentro de Levi, refregándose y moviéndose sin detenerse, golpeando insistentemente en ese botón que hacía que el otro se pusiera como una gelatina.

Lo tuvo que agarrar con fuerza de ambos brazos y lo levantó un poco para pegar su espalda a su pecho, porque el cuerpo del psicólogo estaba demasiado blando, el hombre casi que gritaba ante las duras arremetidas. Eren le mordió el hombro dejándole bien marcados los dientes.

-: ¡Ouch, hijo de puta! – se quejó Levi entre dientes y Eren solo se rió fuerte.

-: ¿A-acaso no es mejor cuando dejas de ser tan constipado? Aaah, ah, ah, te encanta, lo sé…

Ya era demasiado, ninguno de los dos se aguantaba más. Eren hizo equilibrio y con una de sus manos acogotó el falo de Levi con crudeza, el hombre más bajo clavó sus dedos en su brazo, mientras su garganta se quebraba ante tanta pasión desbordada. Le llevó pocos segundos acabar de nuevo manchando los asientos, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba entero. Eren lo sostuvo del estómago y le llevó unos dos minutos más hasta que al fin con un ruido sordo, que semejó a un ronquido, alcanzó el clímax poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-: ¡Taaan riiicooo, Leviii! – dijo con alegría después, mientras llenaba de besos sonoros la nuca del otro que estaba lánguido y próximo a caer desvanecido de tanto esfuerzo.

-0-

-: Bueno días – dijo escuetamente mientras se acercaba a la máquina para pagar su boleto.

-: Ahora sí se pusieron buenos – deslizó Eren con esa socarrona sonrisa que no se le borraba nunca, mientras masticaba como vaca un chicle de fruta a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo al profesional.

Levi hizo de cuenta que no había escuchado nada, aunque un muy sutil rosa adornara su rostro. Enfiló para los asientos de atrás y luego de sentarse se colocó los auriculares, no tenía ganas de empezar su día escuchando reggaetón, especialmente cuando le traía unos suculentos recuerdos a flote. Suspiró y se concentró en el paisaje que iba cambiando a medida que el colectivo realizaba su recorrido.

-0-

-: No lo puedo creer – dijo Erwin divertido mientras lo recibía en la puerta de su consultorio.

-: ¿Ya vienes temprano a arruinarme el día, cejas de titán?

-: Tu auto ya funciona, ¿qué pasa que sigues usando el servicio público?

-: ¿Necesito tu autorización para usarlo?

-: No, claro, pero es bueno, veo que vas avanzando con la lucha contra tus fobias.

-: Ah, sí, estoy en medio de un… auto tratamiento, digamos.

-: Cuéntame más, me intriga.

-: Vamos adentro, café de por medio – accedió el otro mientras su amigo lo seguía.

.

By Luna de Acero… escondida debajo de la cama…


	2. Superar Traumas

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Se va a extender un poquitín, porque no me alcanzó para darle un final apropiado. Espero lo disfruten y se rían como yo, me dicen que les ha parecido? Besos!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla, Isayama Hajime (alguien lee esto, en serio?)

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje muy vulgar, palabras altisonantes, Eren muy OoC, Algo de lime medio subido de tono, eso.

PARA **NANA RAL** QUE NO VEÍA LAS HORAS QUE LO SUBA

Y PARA MI WAIFU FOR EVER **CHARLY** LA PRECIOSA **LAND**.

.

.

 _ **"Deberíamos dedicarnos a desaprender gran parte de lo aprendido,**_

 _ **y aprender lo que no se nos ha enseñado".**_

 _ **Ronald Laing**_

 _ **.**_

.

Por supuesto no le contó todos los detalles a Erwin, sólo dijo que tuvo una salida el fin de semana y que fue completamente inesperado de principio a fin, y por más que el rubio quiso sacarle letra se cerró como un baúl con candado. Pero algo era cierto, Levi andaba cambiado, evidentemente esa salida no era como las que había tenido últimamente, donde le contaba hasta los últimos detalles, aunque su semblante era algo se notaba tenso a veces.

-0-

Levi terminó de escribir el diagnóstico y se sacó los lentes un momento, le dolía levemente la cabeza. Su celular vibró y lo tomó para fijarse, un mensaje.

E – Hola bebé

Gruñó por lo bajo, odiaba, odiaba completamente que lo llamaran de esa manera, apretó el celular con fuerza, y tuvo que inspirar para no lanzarlo lejos. Realmente que ese pendejo lo sacaba de sus casillas. Decidió dejarlo en visto y no responder. Pero el celular volvió a sonar.

E – Te extraño, bonito.

Golpeó su escritorio con el puño cerrado y frunció el ceño. Vamos, Levi, puedes con esto tranquilízate, se dijo a sí mismo. Decidió mandarle algo antes de que lo bombardeara hasta hartarlo como hacía siempre.

L – Estoy trabajando, Eren, hablamos después, ¿puede ser?

E – Entendido amor.

Gruñó de nuevo. De pronto el chico se le hacía el novio, no es que a Levi le desagradara pasar tiempo con él, es decir, sería mentirse decir que no le producía nada, porque cada vez que lo cruzaba en el colectivo sentía que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Pero tampoco era para tomárselo con tanta seriedad. Además, sólo habían salido una vez, una puta vez. Que terminó con él gimiendo como gata en celo, pero eso no quería decir... ¡Bip!

E – Cuando nos vemos de nuevo?

Ese era el problema, no quería verlo… bueno, sí quería, pero no debía, pero tal vez no quería, pero luego se acordaba de esos besos, de su mirada animal, de cómo… aaah… ¿qué hacer? El chico encima buscaba una relación formal, se lo había dicho cuando lo fue a dejar a su casa la última vez. No necesitaba un análisis completo para darse cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo total, era completamente imposible que pudieran tener una relación. Eran como agua aceite, nada en común, absolutamente diferentes, joder, que ni en la música coincidían. Miró su foto de perfil, sonriendo brillantemente con un vaso de cerveza en la mano e hizo un puchero, no, no había manera, además… ¡bip! Esta vez el mensaje vino con una foto, de su torneado y fornido abdomen, junto a unos bóxer bastante abultados.

E – Así me pones bebé.

L – No me vengas a buscar iré yo, este viernes? A las 9?

Se golpeó la frente con la palma, bueno tampoco estaba aceptando casarse con él. Quien sabe, a lo mejor en un ambiente donde no estuvieran a solas podrían conversar mejor y encontrar que en verdad pueden hacer otra cosa además de tener sexo… y bueno, de última tendrían sexo y ya. Debía admitir que si bien al principio fue un poco bruto, le había gustado todo. Incluso tal vez podrían llegar a un acuerdo y ser simplemente amigos con derecho, o amantes.

E – Yo también muero por verte, bebé. Para ti estoy libre siempre. Me harás esperar hasta el viernes? Mi pene se pone triste :´(

L – Estoy ocupado, espérame en la plaza de mataderos.

E – No veo las horas de verte, me haré una paja pensando en ti, si? Me mandas una foto de tu precioso y apretado culito?

Cuando Petra entró al consultorio para acercarle el café a su jefe, Levi estaba rojo como un semáforo. Se sorprendió mucho, considerando que jamás lo había visto sonrojado en los cinco años que había trabajado para él. Dejó el café, le sonrió y se fue.

L – No, nada de fotos, yo no hago esas cosas.

E - :´(

L – No uses emoticones, por favor.

E – Entonces un audio gimiendo para mi, puedes? Solo un poco será suficiente, aunque tengo bien grabados esos sonidos en mi cabeza, ja, ja.

L – No

E – Sabes que tengo un video? Mmm?

L – Qué video?

A Levi se le crispó el cuero cabelludo al leer eso.

E – El de tu culo y mi fideo, ja, ja, ja, es una broma amor.

L – Escribe una idiotez más y cancelo la salida.

E - :´(

Levi apagó el celular, era demasiado.

-0-

Llevó en su Audi5 Cabrio color negro y estacionó al lado del muchacho. Al menos esta vez no venía con su uniforme. Debía admitir que era apuesto, en unos jeans negros y una polera cuello mao blanca con letras negras, con una campera corta de cuero marrón. No sería ropa de diseñador, pero en un cuerpo de modelo como Eren todo quedaba bien, sin dudas le envidiaba la altura.

Eren subió y lo primero que hizo antes de que Levi pudiera decirle "hola" fue besarlo con vehemencia, lo tomó tan de sorpresa que simplemente se dejó hacer.

-: Aaaah, estuve toda la semana queriendo hacer esto – le largó sobre los labios, luego lo miró confundido -. ¿Estás con lentes de sol? Es de noche Levi.

-: Ejem – carraspeó el otro para recomponerse un poco del shock inicial -. Primero, hola, buenas noches, y segundo, es moda, tch, siéntate bien y ponte el cinturón por favor.

-: Sí, papá – dijo Eren obedeciendo, hedía a una especie de perfume de pinos o algo así, a Levi le desagradó mucho -. ¡Fiuuuu! – silbó mirando alrededor -. En serio, qué buen coche te cargaste, ¿tan bien ganan los psicólogos?

-: No solo me dedico a la psicología, tengo mis… negocios – Levi arrancó, el motor ronroneó.

-: Tal vez debí hacerle caso a mi mamá y estudiar como decía.

-: Tu madre es sabia.

-: Era, murió hace cinco años.

-: Oh, lo siento.

-: No importa, ya lo asumí – dijo suspirando. Luego tocó el tablero con la yema de sus dedos -. ¿Sabías que el motor de tu auto es evolucionado? – Levi negó con la cabeza -. El motor TFSI o TDI, se destaca por su eficiencia y dinámica deportiva, pesa 40 kilos únicamente.

-: ¿Te gustan los autos? – Dijo el psicólogo que no había entendido nada, para él la mecánica era chino básico.

-: Es una pasión – dijo Eren sonriendo -. Compro revistas sobre mecánica, tengo algunos modelos a escala, te ensañaré algún día mi colección.

-: No sé mucho sobre autos – aceptó Levi -, aunque siempre quise aprender.

-: Genial, por cierto, ¿adónde vamos?

-: Voy a sorprenderte, cómo hiciste tú la última vez. Iremos a un restaurante de la ciudad, a cenar comida italiana, espero sea de tu agrado.

-: ¿Qué comen los italianos?

-: Bueno, en su mayoría pastas – Levi había elegido cuidadosamente, algo que no fuera demasiado sofisticado para que ambos estuvieran a gusto.

-: Ah, fideos, digamos… Levi, ¿te gustan mucho los fideos, eh? – le dijo con una mueca socarrona y con una doble intención más que evidente.

-: No hagas un chiste estúpido sobre eso – dijo el otro molesto mientras levantaba el dedo índice en advertencia, pero Eren solo se carcajeó como siempre hacía.

-: Eres sexy cuando te molestas, haces esa mueca con tus cejas que… me encanta.

-: Ya, aflójale a los halagos, me pones incómodo – admitió el más bajo algo ruborizado.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior y pensó que Levi era hermoso, y que él era muy afortunado de poder tenerlo.

Bajaron en el lugar y Levi buscó una mesa en la terraza.

-: Ey, esto es muy lindo – dijo Eren mirando la ciudad desde el lugar.

-: Lo sé, también pienso que la vista es hermosa.

Pronto un mesero se acercó para acercarles la carta.

-: ¿Marco? – dijo Eren mirando al muchacho.

-: ¡Ey, Eren! – Saludó el pecoso con alegría - ¿Cómo estás?

-: Aquí, vine con mi novio a cenar.

Levi lo miró con los ojos desencajados sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿novio? ¿really?

-: Levi, te presento a Marco, es el ex de Jean, el de los choripanes, ¿recuerdas?

-: Hola – dijo Levi mientras sopesaba que si era suficiente altura tirarse de la terraza para matarse.

-: Hola, Levi, es un gusto. Por cierto Eren, ve a visitar a Isabel cuando puedas, te extraña.

-: Lo haré, estuve algo ocupado últimamente, pero lo haré.

-: Bien, les dejaré la carta para que elijan, aunque les recomiendo el especial de "Buccatini a la Napolitana".

-: ¿Bucca-qué? – dijo Eren con desparpajo levantando una ceja.

-: Son pastas, espaguetis con almejas, mejillones, calamares, camarones y un toque de vino blanco – instruyó Levi que al menos no pasaría tanta vergüenza si el mozo era un amigo de su ahora "novio".

-: Oh, na, no me gustan los pescados – agregó frunciendo el ceño.

-: No son pescados, son frutos de mar – corrigió Levi. Marco se rió un poco y el psicólogo lo miro, el pecoso rodó los ojos y levantó un poco los hombros como diciéndole que Eren no tenía remedio.

-: Como sea, huelen como pescado. A ver… - dijo abriendo la carta, pero se notaba que Marco tenía experiencia con clientes quisquillosos.

-: Te recomiendo la Braciole de Ternera, es filete de ternera con tocino cocidos en olla y muy pocas verduras, creo que sería de tu agrado.

-: Suena bien, de acuerdo, tráeme eso, ¿y tú, bebé? – Levi ahora no quería tirarse de la terraza, quería tirarlo a él.

-: Elegiré el Buccatini, gracias Marco.

-: ¿Van a beber algo?

-: El vino de la casa, por favor – eligió Levi.

-: Perfecto señor, se los traigo en un momento – dijo retirándose con una sonrisa.

-: Eren, por favor, no me llames de maneras embarazosas, ¿quieres?

-: ¿Embarazosas?

-: ¡Qué no me digas bebé! – dijo ya alterado -. Odio esa palabra.

-: Oh, ¿lo usaba algún ex o qué?

-: No, simplemente no me gusta, joder, tengo 32 años, no soy un niño.

-: Ja, ja, ja, no es por eso, es una manera dulce de llamarte, ¿prefieres mi amor, cariño, bonito? – dijo tomándole la mano y refregando su pulgar sobre los nudillos. Levi retiró la mano incómodo mirando a los costados para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta.

-: Prefiero Levi, ¿puede ser?

-: Oooh, ya entendí todo – dijo Eren repiqueteando sus índices sobre la mesa.

-: ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

-: Tu familia no sabe que eres gay.

Levi lo miró pálido, completamente desconcertado.

-: Y ahora te estás preguntando que cómo lo sé. Pues verás, eres extremadamente tímido, no te gustan demasiado las muestras de afecto en público, miras todo el tiempo alrededor para cuidar que nadie se dé cuenta que estamos en una cena romántica, con seguridad no les has contado a nadie que hemos salido porque internamente te genera un poco de culpabilidad que no sea con alguien de tu… "clase", buscaste una mesa alejada de la multitud y casi te desmayaste cuando le dije a Marco que eras mi novio. ¿Le acerté? – dijo sonriendo espléndidamente, mientras Levi parpadeaba un poco y abría la boca para no decir nada por algunos segundos.

-: Mi… ejem… mi familia es algo conservadora, eso es todo. No tengo prejuicios con eso de las clases que tú dices.

-: Te diré algo más, con seguridad has tenido al menos una pareja abusiva o que te trataba mal – Levi trató de que no se le desfigurara la cara, así que intentó conservar la calma –. Eres bastante fácil de leer aunque lo trates de ocultar. Mal por esos idiotas que no te valoraron, yo creo que eres una verdadera joya – el psicólogo bajó la vista y se ruborizó ante el halago -, es sólo que no te ha tocado la persona adecuada, o sea me estabas esperando. Supongo que la pasabas mal en la cama también, pero eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora – dijo con mucha seguridad.

-: Uuff, tú tienes graves problemas con tu autoestima, está bastante sobre valorada te diré.

-: Ja, ja, ja – Eren echó otra de sus risotadas y Levi sonrió apenas, ¿cómo era que un chofer con tan poca cultura lo había analizado tan bien en tan poco tiempo? Sin dudas si fuera un profesional sería uno muy bueno.

El resto de la cena fue más relajada, Eren hizo algunas preguntas sobre los gustos de Levi y opinaron un poco sobre películas y videos de trolleo en la web. El joven le contó unas divertidas anécdotas sobre su trabajo como chofer y Levi terminó riéndose bastante.

-: Guau, me encandilaste con tu sonrisa – le dijo Eren coqueto.

-: ¿Siempre eres así de meloso con los halagos? – preguntó Levi con una mueca aburrida en el rostro.

-: No, sólo cuando la quiero meter – el de ojos grises se atragantó con el vino que estaba tomando y tosió un poco mientras el chofer se reía y le alcanzaba una servilleta.

Luego de comer bien se retiraron, Eren pagó la cena a pesar de que Levi dijo que él lo había invitado.

-: Aprovecha – le contestó sacando una tarjeta de crédito -. Cuando llevemos un año juntos ya no lo haré.

Levi no dijo nada y suspiró mirando a un costado, ¿un año? No durarían ni un mes, es lo que pensó. En fin, que si quería gastar su dinero no lo iba a detener.

Se retiraron y Eren lo invitó a un trago en el mirador de la ciudad. Compraron unas latas de cerveza y se sentaron sobre las rocas a mirar el paisaje mientras charlaban un poco más. Eren le dio un discurso muy apasionado sobre autos de carreras que a Levi no le interesó en absoluto, pero era lindo ver como los ojos del muchacho refulgían cuando hablaba de cosas que le gustaban.

La cerveza estaba fría y corría un airecito helado, Levi se abrazó un poco, estaba medio desabrigado y siempre había sido friolento. Eren se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros.

-: Esto es taaaan cliché – dijo Levi rodando lo ojos, pero el calor de la prenda lo alivió un poco.

-: Ok, ¿sabes que no es cliché? – replicó Eren acercándose furtivamente a su rostro, Levi negó -. Tirarte aquí y cogerte fuerte, ¿eso estaría mejor?

-: ¡Joder! – dijo algo escandalizado -. ¿Acaso sólo piensas en sexo todo el tiempo?

-: Mmm, como el 80% de las veces, tal vez tú deberías pensar más en eso – Juntó sus bocas para besarlo con ganas, con verdadera pasión, Levi tuvo que agarrarse de los brazos de Eren para no caerse de espaldas. Bien, lo admitía, besaba genial y le gustaba eso. Pero no tenía intenciones de dar un espectáculo en un lugar público -. Mira como pones a mi titán – dijo llevando una de las delgadas manos a su entrepierna. Levi iba a preguntar a qué le decía titán, pero era más que evidente.

-: Oi, tranquilízate, carajo – le dijo por lo bajo retirando su mano y mirando alrededor, había una pareja a lo lejos y un par de perros que buscaron refugio debajo de una garita de una virgen.

-: Vamos a otro lugar, Levi, quiero tocarte, anda – le suplicó con ojos de cachorro perdido.

-: Mueve tu culo, nos vamos – le dijo Levi poniéndose de pie y devolviéndole la chaqueta.

Fueron hasta el auto y Levi condujo mientras ponía algo de Lady Gaga en el estéreo.

-: ¿Qué mierda es eso? – dio Eren mirando la consola.

-: Los de clase alta le decimos música – agregó Levi serio mientras miraba la calle para tomar una intersección.

-: Pfff, nada le gana a un buen cumbión – dijo acomodándose en el asiento.

-: ¿Dónde vives?

-: ¿Ya me llevarás a mi casa?

-: No quiero alejarme demasiado, solo dime donde es.

-: Es para zona norte, cerca de las caballerizas, se llama Villa Gemelos.

-: ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-: Yo que sé, cuando llegué ya la habían bautizado.

-: ¿Vives solo?

-: Si, pero… es complicado, comparto la casa con una prima, está con su novio ahora. Tiene dos hijos pequeños, su padre la echó de la casa, no tuve corazón para decirle que se vaya.

-: Oh, bien, entonces, iremos a las caballerizas.

-: Podríamos ir a un hotel… - sugirió Eren que miraba atento a Levi y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-: No puedo, mañana… tengo que levantarme temprano, tengo un compromiso, ya debería estar durmiendo – dijo mirando la hora, las dos de la mañana.

-: Ok, con media hora alcanza.

-: Ya, controla a tu titán, es en serio, mañana tengo un partido de Polo, no podemos hacer eso.

-: ¿Juegas al Polo?

-: Si. Bueno, creo que aquí estará bien – dijo aparcando en un lugar obscuro y apartado del tránsito nocturno.

Se besaron un poco pero incómodo, así que pasaron al asiento de atrás. Eren comenzó a tocarlo por todas partes, Levi se estremecía pero intentaba detenerlo.

-: Oi, no tengo intenciones de manchar mi costoso Audi, y voy en serio, no podemos ir demasiado lejos.

-: Esta bien – dijo Eren, pero luego volvió a atacar su cuello y a arrancarle gemidos al más bajo – Eres tan lindo, Levi, tienes una piel fresca y hermosa, quiero morderte.

-: No lo hagas, ¿tienes complejo de perro o qué? Me dejaste marcado, ¡ah! Esa vez, no lo hagas.

El joven desprendió su pantalón y el de Levi rápidamente.

-: Ey, te dije-

-: Lo sé, lo sé, no iré más lejos, recuéstate sobre el asiento, vamos – dijo empujándolo, Levi obedeció no muy convencido, con algo de incomodidad, porque las piernas del chofer eran demasiado largas, se colocó encima de él, pero al fin puso sacar ambas erecciones, escupió en su mano y comenzó a masajearlas juntas. Sus manos eran grandes, sus dedos largos. Levi arqueó su espalda, era placentero, mucho – Vamos, ahora tú, bonito – dijo el de ojos verdes resoplando sobre su rostro -. Lame tus palmas y… eso es así, mmm…

El joven se apoderó de su boca, mientras Levi continuaba con las caricias. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron, pero Eren no desperdició segundo para mordisquear el cuello de Levi, descubriendo que lamer su oreja lo ponía a gemir bajito, por lo que no dejó de hacerlo hasta que se vino con un agónico jadeo. A Eren le llevó un poco más, la remera de Levi estaba levantada hasta sus clavículas y el blanco vientre lleno de la esencia de ambos. Eren rápidamente sacó un pañuelo para que no se derramara y ensuciara los asientos del coche. Luego le sonrió y lo besó otro buen rato.

La boca del más bajo era tan deliciosa, besaba delicadamente, pero se dejaba invadir, sus gemidos le erizaban la piel, ver su piel enrojecerse con sus toques, sentir su pequeño pecho con el corazón alocado, le gustaba todo de él, todo.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, se sentaron, acomodaron sus ropas y se rieron un poco, luego regresaron a los asientos de adelante.

Levi lo llevó hasta la puerta de su casa, no era fea, era una casa promedio de un barrio promedio. Eren se bajó no sin antes besarlo de nuevo y decirle que había sido una velada increíble y que quería verlo lo antes posible.

Levi suspiró mientras conducía a su casa. Estacionó el Cabrio en su garaje y luego apoyó la frente contra el manubrio, ¿qué diantres estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba dejando que esto siguiera avanzando? Ya no era un adolescente de hormonas alocadas que no sabía lo que hacía. Le gustaba, a pesar de todas las diferencias, no iba a negarlo, pero no quería una relación seria con Eren. Si le decía que se encontraran solo para follar, ¿aceptaría? Debería probar. ¡Bip!

E – Ya te extraño, bebé

Levi rodó los ojos.

L – Yo no.

E – Ja, ja, mentiroso, estoy seguro que estabas pensando en mí.

Mocoso maldito y sus poderes telépatas, gruñó.

E – Gracias por la salida, me encanta estar contigo. Descansa y que hagas muchos goles mañana o como sea que se llame eso en el Polo.

L – Puntos.

E – Eso, dedícame uno, si? Ten cuidado. Te quiero (y un emoticón de corazón).

¡Joder! Se mordió los labios, estaba mal, estaba pésimo… pero le gustaba.

-0-

Eren miró al rubio y enarcó una ceja.

-: ¿Quién carajos eres tú? – le largo al hombre sin anestesia. Erwin abrió la boca en una perfecta "o", no tenía ni idea quien era ese hombre con el ramo de rosas más grande que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

-: Yo soy el dueño de esta casa, ¿a quién buscas y qué quieres? – Eren lo miró desconcertado.

-: ¿Aquí vive Levi?

-: Sí, vive aquí.

-: ¿Entonces quien carajos eres? – volvió con su expresión altanera, justo Levi llegó corriendo con el buzo a medio poner y los cabellos húmedos.

-: Oh, perdón Erwin no te dije que vení- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! – dijo al ver a Eren con ese enorme ramo, el semblante del chico cambió por completo, faltaba que le salieran corazones de los ojos.

-: ¡Mi amor! – dijo con efusividad y tiró de su brazo para abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras Levi no sabía cómo reaccionar –. Esto es para ti, aunque tú eres más lindo – lo tomó de la barbilla y le asentó un sonoro beso en los labios. Erwin tuvo que morderse para no echar una carcajada.

Levi estaba rojo a más no poder, más que las rosas, que tomó bruscamente mientras se metía a la casa rápidamente, el chofer lo siguió por detrás. El más bajo se fue casi corriendo a la cocina para ponerles agua o algo así masculló.

-: No nos presentaron – dijo Erwin tendiéndole la mano – Soy Erwin Smith, amigo de Levi, de la infancia diría.

-: ¿Y por qué vives con él? – preguntó Eren apretando excesivamente su mano.

-: Bueno, compartimos los gastos y la limpieza, pero no te pongas así amigo, tengo novia, que también es amiga de Levi y está viniendo aquí en estos momentos.

-: Ah, está bien – dijo el joven relajándose –. Bueno, soy Eren, el novio de Levi – acotó solo para dejar las cosas claras.

-: Me alegra que esté con alguien, ha estado mucho tiempo solo, necesita alguien que lo cuide y lo quiera.

-: No soy una maldita princesa en apuros, joder – dijo Levi apareciendo -. No necesito que nadie me cuide. Oi, ya están las flores en agua, ¿nos vamos o qué?

-: Sí, claro, te llevaré a un lugar alucinante – dijo Eren emocionado.

-: Como sea – dijo tomando las llaves del Cabrio.

-: No, no, traje mi motocicleta, vamos.

-: ¿Qué? – dijo el más bajo enarcando una ceja – Me dijiste que no tenías vehículo propio.

-: No lo tengo, tengo una moto – dijo Eren como si fuera obvio.

-: Una moto es un vehículo también, Eren.

-: ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, vamos.

-: ¡No! – Dijo Levi algo temeroso – Mejor vamos en mi coche, es más cómodo.

-: No lo creo, el lugar al que vamos no es seguro para un auto tan bonito – acotó el joven.

-: A Levi le aterrorizan las motos – explicó Erwin y continuó aunque el de cabellos negros lo fulminaba con la mirada -. Lo atropellaron en la secundaria y terminó con una brazo quebrado, desde entonces las odia, solo escuchar el ruido de los motores lo pone frenético.

-: Gracias por la explicación innecesaria – escupió Levi molesto.

-: No tienes nada que temer, soy un excelente conductor, bueno eso ya los sabes, iré despacio, tengo casco para ti y todo, vamos – dijo arrastrándolo de la mano, mientras Levi se resistía un poco. Erwin sonrió complacido y los despidió afuera, mientras veía la cara de terror de su amigo y como se agarraba como lapa al cuerpo de Eren. Sacó su celular y les tomó una selfie, Eren hizo la "v" de la victoria y Levi le hizo un fuck you.

-: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Eren que iba relativamente despacio en una Yahama YZF-R25 azul con negro que era una belleza. Levi estaba algo mareado, no sólo estaba montando una moto, cosa que nunca creyó posible en su vida, pero era eso o pasar por un cobarde delante de Eren y el cejotas, sino que la misma era demasiado alta en la parte de atrás donde iba sentado con su culo en pompa prácticamente, sus pies no llegaban al suelo ni de chiste, maldita altura. Mientras maldecía, transpiraba y le clavaba las pocas uñas que tenía al cuerpo del chofer que intentaba calmarlo.

No fue sino cuando llegaron y se sacó el casco que quedó estupefacto. Estaban frente a una cancha enorme, llena de gente por todas partes, con cientos de negocios de fritangas alrededor, algunos bebiendo cerveza afuera, porque adentro no les dejaban, y algunas *barras bravas (*agrupaciones simpatizantes de un equipo que son fervientes fanáticos, algunos violentos) con banderas y gorritos de los equipos que se disputaban ese día, parecía algo importante a decir por la cantidad de gente. De inmediato Levi sintió ganas de vomitar.

-: ¿Qué tal, eh? ¿Te sorprendiste, verdad? Hoy se juega el Torneo Apertura, San Lorenzo versus River, saqué entradas anticipadas, son las de la platea central – dijo sacando los papeles de su bolsillo, Levi no podía hablar de la impresión -. Y después podremos comer unos ricos choripanes cuando termine el partido, ¡genial! ¿No crees?

.

By Luna de Acero… riéndose a más no poder…


	3. Historias sin decir

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, no sé que pasa con este fic, jaja, de pronto ya vamos tres capítulos y probablemente le falten unos dos más para redondear todo, les parece bien? O mejor lo dejamos aquí? Se va aclarando el panorama, lamento que no sea un capítulo de tanta risa, pero les prometo que el próximo les va a doler la panza, o me dejo de llamar Luna de Acero... mejor no, ja. Bueno, faltan muchas cosas por aclarar, como ¿quién es Carla Jeager? Ya lo sabrán pronto. Me dicen que les ha parecido esta entrega? Besitos de colectivos para todos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** palabras altisonantes, lenguaje muy vulgar, algo de lime, eso, ya saben.

.

.

 _ **"Nada en la vida debe ser temido, solamente comprendido.**_

 _ **Es hora de comprender más y temer menos..."**_

 _ **Marie Curie**_

 _ **.**_

.

El joven miraba fijamente su taza.

-: Estoy terminando contigo, Levi.

Cuatro palabras, tres si no se contaba su nombre, que dolían y cortaban como filosas cuchillas. Tres palabras para las que no estaba preparado. No dijo nada, ni siquiera quiso levantar la cabeza, todas las réplicas se le atoraron en el estómago sin la fuerza necesaria para salir.

-: ¿No vas a decir nada? – Levi no podía abrir la boca de los nervios, sentía que si lo hacía se desmoronaría como un castillo de cartas. Estaban en una cafetería, a tres cuadras del trabajo de su madre, del banco, frente a la plaza, no quería causar un escándalo -. Siempre eres igual, frío como un copo de nieve.

-: No… yo no quiero esto… - se dio el valor de hablar muy despacio.

-: Yo no me iré escondiendo como si fuera un criminal. No lo soporto, y tú… dejaste que dijera eso, te quedaste callado como una tumba.

Levi apretujó sus dedos blancos sobre su regazo.

-: Odio a los cobardes – continuó el pelirrojo, y luego suspiró mientras una lágrima se deslizaba de sus ojos color miel -. Odio que seas tan débil ante lo que ellos digan, podría haberte dado todo, Levi… ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo?

-: No, no llores Patrick, aquí no – dijo mirando disimuladamente al costado. El pelirrojo se rió dolorosamente y lo miró de nuevo.

-: No te preocupes, no te avergonzaré más – agregó poniéndose de pie y levantado su saco.

-: Espera, Patrick, por favor – suplicó con voz diminuta Levi, sus hombros temblando pero sin moverse de su lugar. El hombre lo miró con infinita tristeza, levantó su mano para acariciar su rostro, pero lo no lo hizo, Levi era capaz de ponerse frenético, había demasiada gente. Y esas restricciones dolían, dolían demasiado. Ese jovencito, ese precioso ángel que le había robado su corazón desde hacía dos años, pero con el que no tendría ningún futuro.

-: Adiós, Levi… si quieres ser feliz, no te reprimas, los demás no lo valen…

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que le escuchó decir, su porte elegante alejándose y yéndose. Levi apretó la mesa con sus delicados dedos, aguantándose las ganas de salir por detrás de él. De todas maneras lo vería el lunes. Siempre era así, Patrick se molestaba y luego él lo visitaba para pedirle disculpas. Eso no significaba que cada vez que sucediera eso a Levi le doliera el corazón. Pero esa esperanza de que todo se arreglaría más adelante lo dejaba tranquilo. Patrick siempre volvía, siempre lo perdonaba.

Lo amaba profundamente. Había sido su psicólogo, lo contuvo en sus peores momentos, cuando sentía que sus pesadillas eran la vida real y que dormir era mejor que seguir enfrentándolas.

Patrick era de hablar pausado, al jovenzuelo le gustaba mirar cómo el sol se filtraba y bailaba en su cabello pelirrojo natural convirtiéndolo en haces naranjas de diversa intensidad. Iba a su consultorio desde lo catorce. Cuando su madre había lo había descubierto masturbándose con una revista de moda… en la página donde salían modelos masculinos.

El jovencito nunca había comprado una revista porno, le daba vergüenza incluso caminar hasta la revistería, creía que todos sabían lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió completamente avergonzado luego de recorrer media cuadra. Su madre y su hermana eran tan invasivas con su privacidad que se le hacía imposible buscar algo en la PC o en su celular. Por lo que simplemente, cuando ellas salían de compras y tenía un tiempo para él, lo cual era escaso, pero existían esos dichosos momentos, se llevaba las revistas de moda de su hermana a su cama y se pasaba leyéndolas con excesivo detallismo. Patrick era el único que lo sabía, Levi se lo había confesado completamente avergonzado, casi al borde del llanto.

-: Me… me gusta la moda… yo, cu-cuando n-nadie me ve… yo… co-coso…

-: ¿Coses? ¿Te refieres a que confeccionas ropa? – Levi asintió muy apenado y con la mirada fija en el suelo como si hubiera cometido una falta, mientras sus dedos estaban fuertemente enredados sobre su falda -. ¿Sabías, Levi, que los mejores diseñadores de la industria, me refiero a alta costura, son hombres? – el joven lo miró por primera vez en mucho tiempo con verdadero interés, el psicólogo se removió inquieto, hacía rato que ese chico lo venía atormentado sin darse cuenta. Su inocencia, sus bellas facciones, el dolor de vivir de esa manera tan dura, con una familia que lo obligaba a seguir estándares que iban en contra de su verdadera naturaleza. Era como un bello cervatillo encerrado en una jaula de oro, sin poder crecer libre y fuerte como merecía -. Si quieres… sé que no es gran cosa, pero puedes coser aquí cuando vengas, tal vez si haces algo con lo que te sientes a gusto podamos hablar mejor ¿Qué te parece?

Levi sonrió auténticamente, como no lo hacía desde el último año que lo conocía y entonces Patrick lo supo, que amaba a ese niño como a nadie, y que estaba cruzando límites que no debería con su asistencia. Que debía dar un paso al costado y dejarle el psicoanálisis de esa bella criatura a otro profesional, pero si lo hacía… ¿cómo vería a Levi de nuevo? Y se permitió ser egoísta.

Luego de esa sesión, Levi se abrió por completo a él, fue como ver florecer un pimpollo, cada vez más animado, mostró sus verdaderos deseos, su forma de ver la vida, tan lleno de proyectos y sueños. Patrick se enamoraba cada vez más de él. Pero Levi tenía un miedo terrible de contarle la verdad a su familia, la misma se componía de su madre, su hermana de 18 (tenía dos años más que él), una tía y nadie más. Le costó mucho llegar a dilucidar el verdadero miedo de Levi para sincerarse, pero llegó a la conclusión que era a causa de una traumática experiencia familiar.

Levi venía de una acaudalada familia de la muy alta sociedad de esa ciudad. Sus progenitores habían heredado empresas legendarias, su madre era la directora de un reconocido banco nacional y su padre era el dueño de una fábrica de botes y cruceros. Ambos completamente ocupados con sus ajetreadas vidas de negocios, con muy poco tiempo para ofrecer a los deberes familiares. Pero de alguna manera seguían adelante con su intento de formar una familia, hasta que Levi encontró a su padre con el jardinero, hacía unos años atrás, teniendo relaciones en el cobertizo. No fue tanto el trauma de haberlo encontrado él, ya tenía sus buenos 13 años y no fue completamente un shock, más bien fue lo que vino después de eso. Su madre no perdonó jamás a su padre, no lo pudo superar. Ver caer a su máxima figura de admiración, porque Levi amaba profundamente a su madre, verla destrozada, entre botellas de alcohol y fármacos antidepresivos, consumiéndose en la autocompasión y un poco el delirio, fue demasiado. Desde entonces supo que jamás le confesaría sus verdaderas inclinaciones sexuales, era imposible, no después de eso.

Kuchel Ackerman desarrolló una homofobia tan fuerte y poderosa, que hasta fundó una organización pro-familia, en donde en ardorosos discursos adoctrinaba a diversas comunidades sobre lo maligno de los homosexuales, los transgénero y el aborto. Militaba para ello, promovía esas nefastas ideas de discriminación y segregación. Levi sentía que no podía respirar cuando debía asistir, obligado, a esas intervenciones. No sólo ella adoptó ese estilo de vida, hizo partícipes a su hermana y tía, y ahora, recientemente, a la familia de su ex esposo. Torturaba a sus hijos cada que podía con lo malo que era ser gay y que eso destruía familias. Se encargó de que el secreto familiar se supiera en cada medio amarillista del país y la sociedad terminó condenando a su padre, en ese momento la gente no era tan solidaria.

Levi dejó de visitar a su progenitor, él tampoco quería ver a sus hijos, su familia le terminó dando la espalda, su empresa, debido a ejecución de bienes por el divorcio, y debido a los prejuicios de la sociedad, terminó quebrando, por lo cual sumido en la depresión más grande y una humillación social imposible de superar, puso fin a su vida poco después.

Por eso para Levi, asumir su sexualidad frente a su familia no era poca cosa. Era algo completamente devastador. Estaba seguro que su madre no lo soportaría, muchas veces la había escuchado decir que preferiría morir que saber que tenía por pariente a un homosexual. Levi calló y decidió fingir, hasta que sucedió lo que sucedió.

-: Mi hijo tiene un trastorno muy grave – dijo Kuchel en la entrevista la primera vez que visitaron a Patrick, Levi tenía catorce y no levantaba la mirada porque estaba completamente rojo -. Lo… lo pesqué mirando fotos de hombres, vestidos, pero hombres al fin… y to-tocándose – dijo la mujer sacudiendo los hombres completamente escandalizada -. Debe curarlo, no importa a qué precio.

El psicólogo quería reírsele en la cara, no podía ser más hilarante, traer a su hijo para "curarlo" de su homosexualidad con un psicólogo que era gay. Pero viendo la mirada triste de ese jovencito, Patrick carraspeó y trató de convencer a la mujer.

-: Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, señora Ackerman, no se preocupe. Aunque… si me lo permite – dijo abriendo su agenda y sacando una tarjeta -, le sugeriría que llamara a mi colega, la doctora Nanaba Heritless, porque para poder "curar" completamente a Levi, también la familia debe hacer un tratamiento, y sería recomendable que usted también comience terapia.

-0-

Eren lo observó un largo rato, su espalda musculosa, pero delgada, con algunas marcas y chupones suyos sobre la columna. No lo podía evitar la piel de Levi invitaba a morder, a reclamarla, le daba tanta satisfacción ver que su cuerpo solo tenía marcas suyas.

La noche anterior Levi se había mostrado tan apasionado. No sabía si era efecto del alcohol o qué, pero se había sentido muy diferente. Su piel era tan suave, tan dulce, sus expresiones tan lindas, su perfume tan rico. ¡Qué afortunado! Se tiró de espaldas sintiendo que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho, nunca había sentido eso con nadie, ni con Jean, ni con Mike, ni con Estrella, ni con Carol, ni siquiera con Armin. Era una sensación de sofocación, como de ahogarse de tanta felicidad, no entendía por qué, era suficiente con estar a su lado. Le divertían tanto sus caras cuando decía algo inconveniente… pero no era estúpido, Levi estaba fuera de sus ligas, era una persona culta, profesional, de mucho mundo, gustos sofisticados. Recuerda como Jean se le había reído cuando hablaba de él.

 _"-: Ese enano te va a meter una patada en el culo apenas pueda, es demasiado para ti"._

Se giró suspirando y miró su respingada nariz, sus cejas largas y finas, sus tupidas pestañas donde se escondían esas dos bolas de brillante acero. Sí, era demasiado para él, un bruto chofer, de hecho no tenía idea de porqué le había aceptado la cita en primer lugar. Eren estaba algo aterrado, intentaba mostrarse como una persona con la que valía la pena estar, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más sentía que las diferencias los alejaban. Aunque no se daba por vencido, nunca había sido una persona que abandonaba fácil, menos si había un auténtico interés.

Corrió un mechón de cabello de su frente y muy despacio repaso sus labios levemente rosados. Ah, quería gritar de la emoción, estaba acostado con Levi en su cama, en su pieza. Miró hacia arriba, tratando de calmar su pecho, le dieron ganas de mear por lo que se puso de pie.

Luego de ir al baño a lavarse los dientes (con enjuague bucal porque no tenía cepillo), volvió a la cama, sabía que si su boca no olía bien Levi lo echaría a patadas. Besó su nuca desparramando más besos sobre sus hombros, Levi se removió gimiendo apagadamente porque estaba dormido. La sábana se corrió y una de sus musculosas piernas y parte de su nalga derecha quedaron expuestas. Eren sintió que toda su anatomía despertaba, tal como un caballo en brama. Comenzó a besar con mayor vehemencia sobre su cuello arrancándole suspiros ahogados.

¿Sexo mañanero? ¡Hell, yes!

-0-

Levi se despabiló del todo, le dolían las caderas, nada para morirse, pero sin dudas no tenía que abusar con Eren, aunque había estado taaaan malditamente genial. No recordaba haber tenido tanto placer en mucho tiempo, al menos eso, después de todas las cosas espantosas que había vivido el día anterior. Se rascó la oreja y bajó de la cama desnudo, fue a darse una ducha, aún tenía sueño ¿Dónde carajos estaba Eren? Como fuera, tal vez se había ido, después de lo que habían hecho mínimamente un "Adiós" era lo esperable, maldito cerdo follador y hermoso.

Salió de la ducha más renovado, se puso un short rojo de bordes blancos y un buzo holgado de color amarillo suave, sacó las sábanas sucias, se calzó unas pantuflas peludas grises y bajó a la cocina. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Eren allí, preparando el desayuno, estaba con su celular enchufado y con bachata sonando a todo dar, por lo que hizo una mueca de fastidio. Después de poner las sábanas a lavar, suspirando se acercó, ¿quién le había dado permiso de invadir su cocina? Pero cuando vio los deliciosos y calientes wafles acolchonados, se le hizo agua la boca, realmente estaba hambriento.

-: Buenos días – le dijo con su seriedad habitual.

-: Hola – respondió Eren también con poca amabilidad, lo que le llamó poderosamente la atención al de cabellos negros, normalmente siempre estaba sonriendo como una calavera.

-: Pf, parece que alguien se levantó de malas, como sea – se fue hasta la heladera para sacar la leche y el jugo de naranja y los puso en la mesa, al igual que los pocillos, la manteca y todo lo que fuera a necesitarse.

Eren terminó de cocinar y puso las cosas en la mesa mientras servía agua caliente para Levi que quería un té y él se preparaba un café instantáneo. Realmente estaba muy callado.

-: ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces molesto – le dijo Levi con tranquilidad, Eren se encogió de hombros.

-: Sólo me preguntaba… ¿quién carajos es Patrick? – dijo ya sin aguantarse mientras su voz cambiaba de hombre normal a asesino serial con bronquitis aguda. El psicólogo parpadeó un poco, intentando atar cabos, pero no pudo, suspiró.

-: No entiendo, ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre? – dijo sin ceder mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-: Esta mañana estaba mirando a MI novio, durmiendo plácidamente como una princesa, como un ángel dormido en una nube – era demasiado temprano pero a Levi se le colorearon un poco los pómulos ante las comparaciones, estaba por replicar pero Eren no le dio cabida -, entonces me acerqué a besarte muy despacio, porque incluso cuando roncas me seduces.

-: ¡Yo no ronco! – dijo ofendido.

-: Shhh, te callas – le dijo Eren mirándolo serio -. El punto es que mientras te besaba, comenzaste a balbucear, y yo estaba tan feliz, Levi – dijo el chico con ensoñación en la mirada -. Después de haberte cogido con tantas ganas anoche, todavía quería seguir dándote duro esta mañana – Levi desencajó la mandíbula ante la confesión del otro -, pero justo cuando estaba por desnudarme, vienes y sueltas ese mugroso y asqueroso nombre.

Eren realmente daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Levi no hablaba dormido, no que él supiera, ¿pero de donde más habría sacado el nombre Eren? Entonces se hizo la luz en su cerebro.

-: Ya mismo me dices quien es el hijo de puta de Patrick, porque yo puedo ser ingenuo pero no soy un imbécil, y no voy a dejar que *juegues a dos puntas, Levi – (*Eren se refiere a que tenga dos amantes).

-: Aaaah… - suspiró Levi -. Mira Patrick es alguien de mi pasado, no tengo por qué hablarte de él, simplemente debes saber que desapareció de mi vida hace como trece años, así que ya deja de fantasear cosas que no son.

-: Pero lo nombraste, cuando dormías.

-: Bueno sí, soñé con él, no sé por qué, es algo que sucede cada cierto tiempo.

Eren gruñó no muy convencido mientras llevaba un gran pedazo de wafle a los labios.

-: Como sea, pulverizaré sus recuerdos – dijo con resolución, como si realmente pudiera hacerlo -. Estando conmigo no volverás a soñar con él, no señor.

-: ¿Puedes hablar después de tragar? Es horrible ver todo ese revoltijo dentro de tu boca. Y no es como si lo hiciera a propósito, solo sucede, es como un fantasma que se aparece cada tanto.

-: ¿Era tu ex? – preguntó Eren con el ceño fruncido.

-: Sabes, deberías empezar terapia y tratar tu sentido de lo que te pertenece, para empezar las personas somos libres, ¿ok? Y no tengo ninguna obligación de contarte mi pasado, además no tengo ganas de hablar de él.

-: Vaya, debe haberte dolido demasiado – fue todo lo que dijo Eren y Levi lo miró sorprendido, luego bufó y hundió su cara en su taza.

Recordó esa vez que su madre lo acusó delante de Patrick con que era gay, Levi lo negó una y otra vez, incluso tuvo que buscarse una novia un tiempo para que lo dejara en paz. El hombre comenzó a presionarlo también.

 _"-: De nada te sirve huir, Levi, me amas y yo te amo, ¿qué tantas explicaciones debes darle al mundo? ¡Ya basta con esta farsa! Estoy cansado…"_

La mirada del psicólogo se apagó por completo, aún ahora, después de 13 años le dolía. Era un crío de 19 años, no se tomaba en serio sus palabras, pensando siempre "Patrick va a perdonarme".

 _"-: Vamos, por favor – decía mientras se sentaba en su falda y besaba su cuello, el hombre lo miraba con profundo dolor, pero más temprano que tarde cedía, siempre cedía._

 _-: Eres como el infierno y el paraíso al mismo tiempo – le solía decir y Levi en ese entonces no entendía nada"._

A veces salía del colegio y esperaba que terminara con sus pacientes, aprendió a amar la psicología, Patrick era… perfecto, tan culto, tan maduro, tan sabio. Comenzó a prestarle sus libros de la universidad y así fue como Levi empezó a Leer a Jung, Freud, James, Pávlov, Piaget, Maslow. Estudiaba y analizaba profundamente las hojas y luego se enfrascaba en largas deliberaciones con Patrick. Adoraba que él alabara sus conclusiones y pensamientos, e internamente se esmeraba simplemente para tener conversación con el psicólogo. Levi lo amaba profundamente, pero ni todo su amor se comparaba con el miedo a su familia. Luego de tener dos años de relación a escondidas, cuando se puso de "novio" con una chica fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Tuvieron una discusión en su casa, su madre apareció, Patrick lo presionó a que dijera la verdad.

 _"-: Ven conmigo, Levi, no tengas miedo, no te haré faltar nada."_

Una promesa, el día anterior a la pelea, cuando sus cuerpos desnudos yacían entrelazados.

Pero cuando ocurrió el desastre, el joven estaba petrificado, mirándolo con cara de horror. Su madre se enojó con Patrick y lo terminó echando de la casa. Levi no dijo nada, no lo defendió, no detuvo a su madre… nada. Luego el pelirrojo lo citaría al otro día en un café, para decirle que todo había terminado. Levi pensó que era otra de sus rabietas, le dolía por supuesto, pero estaba seguro que si iba a buscarlo ese fin de semana podrían solucionarlo. Tal vez empezaba a considerar irse con él, pero le costaba asimilar la idea, si algo le pasaba a su madre por su culpa… no podría vivir.

Cuando llegó a la casa de su novio estaba todo cerrado, y un cartel de "Se vende" en el frente. Miró por las ventanas y estaba vacía. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, alzó su celular y lo llamó de inmediato, pero nunca le respondió, todas las llamadas entraban en la casilla de voz. Ese lunes, desesperado, fue a su consultorio, para encontrar que estaba todo vacío. Su secretaria, Cornelia, estaba terminando de sacar las últimas cajas. Lo estaba esperando, le entregó dos, llenas de libros que Patrick había seleccionado para él. Dijo que no tenía idea donde se había ido y eso fue todo.

En su casa descargó las cajas y revisó el contenido, había un solo libro, entre todos los demás que estaba envuelto como un regalo, "La Tabla Rasa" de Steven Pinker, tenía una dedicatoria, serían las últimas palabras escritas de Patrick para él: **_"Levi: Busca la felicidad, y no te detengas. Patrick"._**

Levi recuerda que nunca en toda su vida se sintió más solo y triste que en ese momento. Lloró sin consuelo por tres meses, con el corazón completamente destrozado. Lo buscó hasta hartarse, lo insultó una y mil veces por producirle ese dolor tan profundo. Y un día ya cansado de sufrir y llorar, se puso de pie, hizo sus valijas y se fue a la casa que había sido de su padre. La propiedad estaba muy venida abajo, era parte de la herencia de Levi, por lo que con parte de sus ahorros la restauró y la decoró a su gusto.

Luego conoció a Erwin, Hanji, Erd y el doctor Pixis en la universidad, con todos formó una sólida amistad y cuando los padres de Erwin tuvieron problemas económicos lo invitó a vivir con él para que no fuera tan costoso terminar la universidad. Luego se hizo una costumbre. Erwin se puso de novio con Hanji, y Levi intento dos veces estar en pareja sin mucho éxito. Fin de la historia.

Miró a Eren que se llenaba la boca que no podía masticar. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Bueno, tenía que admitir al menos que el día anterior había estado plagado de emociones.

Que Eren prácticamente lo arrastró de la muñeca para entrar a la cancha. Levi estaba con toda su paranoia a flor de piel, el chofer lo acompañó a los asquerosos baños donde terminó vomitando todo el desayuno. Luego le compró una botella de agua mineral y lo llevó a la platea. Levi temblaba, estar en medio de ese mar de gente gritona lo tenía con los nervios a flor de piel. Por lo que estaba prendido del brazo de Eren, lagrimeando de tanto en tanto cuando a los brutos se les ocurría pararse y putear al árbitro, a los jugadores, a la pelota. El joven se reía y le besaba la frente, a veces le frotaba la espalda y le decía que tenía que relajarse y disfrutar. Luego Eren se paró a cantar junto a los barras bravas de abajo.

 _Todo lo que yo viví  
Todo lo que yo dejé  
Por seguir al Millonario  
Nadie lo puede entender_

 _Porque vos sos la pasión  
Que llevo en el corazón  
Y por eso yo te aliento  
De la cuna hasta el cajón_

 _No me importa si ganás  
No me importa si perdés  
Ponga huevo millonario  
Donde estés siempre estaré _

Y otros cánticos similares. Al principio miraba desconfiado y como pollito mojado, hasta que desde arriba les gritaron, ya casi al final del partido.

-: ¡Ey, mariconazos!

Tanto Eren como Levi se pusieron de pie con cara de matones.

-: ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, *gil?! (*es un insulto como idiota) – gritó Eren desencajado – ¡Baja de ahí y te enseño como pelea este maricón!

-: ¡No gracias, a ver si me la quieres meter, puto!

-: ¡Lo único que te voy a meter es mi puño en tu cara de mierda, bastardo!

Y se armó el *piñerío (*la pelea). Levi sintió que lo invadía la adrenalina, nunca en su vida había participado de una batalla, pero apenas vio que a Eren le pegaban en el rostro se encendió en furia y fue a ayudarlo. Le rajó dos trompadas al hablador y lo dejó tendido en el piso, fue cuando apareció la policía y tuvieron que salir en estampida. Lo empujaron, lo pisaron y lo golpearon un poco en la huida, pero cuando estuvieron fuera de la cancha, recuperando el aire como si vinieran de una maratón, comenzó a reírse con ganas. Eren se le unió. Incluso después hasta se comió dos choripanes.

-: Estos están mejores que esos del cara de caballo – le dijo mientras masticaba hambriento.

-: Ese día los preparó sin ganas – le respondió Eren -. Seguramente te tiene envidia.

-: ¿Envidia? ¿Por qué?

-: Bueno… es uno de mis ex…

Levi lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-: ¿Me llevaste en mi primera cita a comer algo preparado por tu ex? ¿Qué onda, Eren?

-: Ya, ya, diciéndolo así suena espantoso, pero no fue tan malo, ¿o sí? – dijo sonriéndole como pidiéndole disculpas y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-: No tienes sentido de la decencia en absoluto, ¡Dios!

-: Por cierto, ahora hay un torneo de *truco en casa de unos amigos, ¿vamos? (*juego de cartas con la baraja española)

-: No sé jugar a esa mierda, tampoco me atrae.

-: Pero tienen dos mesas de pool también, ¿no te gusta el pool?

-: Nunca jugué.

-: ¡Genial! Me encanta ser tu primero en todo – Dijo Eren prendiendo un cigarro y mirándolo como un niño miraría a un helado bajo el ardiente sol del verano.

-: No eres mi primero en "todo" – le dijo Levi antipáticamente mientras le quitaba el cigarro de los labios.

-: En casi todo – dijo Eren abrazándolo desde atrás y besando su cuello.

-: Hiedes a chorizo, no me beses, ¡iuughh! Y por cierto no te pongas meloso de nuevo que me duelen los nudillos, no tengo ganas de pelearme otra maldita vez – Eren le levantó las manos y miró, estaban un poco morados en ese sector.

-: ¿Te duele mucho?

-: Un poco, tampoco es para morirse, si soy sincero fue… interesante, nunca me había agarrado a las *piñas con nadie. (*golpes con los puños)

-: Me defendiste – dijo el otro con cara de enamorado. Levi bufó pero no lo negó.

-: Bueno, vamos con los engendros de tus amigos.

-: ¿No los conoces y ya les dices engendros?

-: Si son como tú… - Levi se puso el casco y Eren se carcajeó.

Llegaron a un barrio cercano, la casa era grande, llena de hombres, en su mayoría choferes, un par de cajeros de supermercado y dos guardias de seguridad. Había tres mesas de gente jugado al truco, algunas mujeres (esposas de algunos), preparaban las bebidas y los tentempiés.

-: ¿Qué quieres beber, amor? – le dijo Eren solícito.

-: Cualquier cosa está bien.

-: ¿*Fernet? (*bebida obscura con alcohol que se mezcla con refresco de cola).

-: Sí, ¿por qué no?

Eren saludó a todos y lo presentó como su novio, Levi no dijo nada esta vez, no hizo muecas raras, de todas maneras ¿qué probabilidades había de qué esa gente se le volviera a cruzar en la vida?

-: Miren nada más el muñequito que se consiguió el Ojote – dijo Milton uno de los choferes con cara de bruto, Levi lo miró con seriedad.

-: No lo provoques, que Levi es una fiera cuando se enoja – dijo Eren alcanzándole la bebida al más bajo. Levi tomó un sorbo, estaba algo fuerte para su gusto pero no tenía problemas con beber.

-: ¿Esa lindura? – dijo el rubio -. ¿Qué me va a hacer? ¿Clavarme sus uñas de manicura?

-: En la cancha dejó un tipo inconsciente "Tanque", yo que tu hablaría con más cautela – respondió el de ojos verdes, ya sin tanta risa.

-: Me cuesta creerlo. Ey, Levi, ¿no quieres chocolatada en vez de fernet? Tal vez te caiga pesado, princesa, ja, ja, ja.

Varios se unieron a sus risotadas y Eren ya estaba por replicarle, pero la fina mano de Levi se asentó en su brazo como diciéndole que no dijera nada. El psicólogo bebió un largo trago, se limpió la espuma de la bebida con la lengua, luego se puso de pie y caminó hasta Milton.

-: Escucha, "Tanque" o como carajos te llames, este "muñequito" te reta a una ronda de bebidas, el que caiga borracho primero pierde.

Todos largaron un sentido "Oooohhh" y Eren estaba muy intrigado. El hombre rió y aceptó gustoso. Todos despejaron una de las mesas en un santiamén y se sentaron enfrentados. Empezaron con porrones de cerveza.

-: Bebé, si te sientes mal me avisas, no te vayas a exceder – le dijo por lo bajo Eren con cara de preocupado, pero la mueca de superioridad en el rostro de Levi y su sonrisa de autosuficiencia lo desconcertaron.

Tres porrones después, dos vasos de fernet con refresco de cola, dos shots de aguardiente y dos medidas de whisky añejo, Milton salió corriendo al baño a vomitarse la vida. Levi sonrió triunfal, se llenó otro porrón de cerveza y lo levantó en el aire, mientras se sentaba en la mesa y cruzaba las piernas ante los aplausos del grupo.

-: ¡A su salud, señores! – dijo y todos gritaron y lo vitorearon, felicitando a Eren por tener un novio con tanta resistencia. El chofer estaba anonadado, no podía asimilar lo que había sucedido, el otro ni siquiera aparentaba estar mareado, ¿cómo lo había hecho? -. Bueno, y tú, cariño, ¿no me vas a enseñar ese juego de las pelotas? – le dijo con una mirada muy sensual.

Eren lo llevó a la mesa y lo instruyó sobre los *tacos (*son los palos para golpear las bolas) y la dinámica del juego. Levi era malo, pero dentro de todo intentaba atinarle a los golpes, mientras Eren le recomendaba posturas y le explicaba los rebotes.

Ya era entrada la tarde cuando Eren se acercó por detrás para recomendarle un golpe desde un mejor ángulo. Levi se frotó disimuladamente contra la entrepierna del chofer que reaccionó de inmediato, entonces se giró y le habló bajito por sobre el hombro.

-: Eren, tengo muuuuchas ganas de que me folles.

Lo siguiente que vieron los amigos de Eren fue una nube de polvo por la velocidad con que el joven tomó a su novio para irse del lugar.

Levi llamó a Erwin y comprobó que estaba con Hanji y que se quedaría con ella hasta el otro día. Por lo que tendrían la casa para ellos solos. Llevó a Eren a su habitación, pasó al baño, porque tanta bebida le estaba maltratando la vejiga, aprovechó para asearse y prepararse apropiadamente. Luego regresó en boxérs para, literalmente, tirarse sobre Eren aplastándolo contra la cama. El joven apenas se había podido sacar las zapatillas, ni siquiera la campera y ya estaba con un muy lascivo Levi sobre él, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

Levi le dedicó una mamada que dejó a Eren temblando de gusto, y luego le puso un preservativo para después, con una maestría digna de un actor porno, cabalgarlo de una forma ruda y exquisita. El chofer no iba a quejarse, claro que no, estaba sorprendido, de una grata manera y aprovechó para dar rienda suelta a su pasión en forma desmedida.

Lo miró de reojo, se sorprendía que no estuviera cojeando, a decir por la brutalidad con que habían tenido sexo. Evidentemente, Levi tenía una resistencia envidiable. Estaba más que feliz de haber descubierto eso.

-: ¿Cómo le haces? – dijo el de ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente, Levi se encogió de hombros como si no entendiera de lo que le hablaba el otro -. Lo de beber así, cualquiera hubiera quedado noqueado con tanto alcohol.

-: Pues no estoy muy seguro, creo que es de familia. Había muchas historias rondando nuestro árbol genealógico. Supuestamente mis ancestros pertenecieron a una línea de guerreros antiguos, participaron de las cruzadas, de guerras de conquista, en fin. Nunca creí del todo eso, mi madre tiende a exagerar mucho las cosas, pero lo cierto es que jamás he podido emborracharme en la vida, por mucho que beba no lo logro. Antes solía hacer apuestas con mis amigos, siempre ganaba. Sólo hay un problema, cada vez que bebo de esa manera… bueno… me dan unas ganas tremendas de follar… - Levi se ruborizó un poco ante la confesión.

-: Oh, eso explica lo de anoche, no me dejaste ni sacarme la ropa en la primera ronda. No se te ocurra beber si no estoy contigo, ¿eh?

Levi rodó los ojos y tomó un sorbo de su té.

-: ¿Qué rayos? Qué manera jodida que tienes de agarrar la taza – acotó Eren levantando una ceja.

-: Una costumbre desde pequeño, supongo, me gusta así.

Escucharon ruidos proviniendo del comedor, Levi se puso de pie para ir a fijarse, era su madre que venía refunfuñando y se sacó sus costosos anteojos de sol.

-: ¡Levi! – Dijo al verlo y lo miró con seriedad - ¿Podrías contestar tu celular para variar, no? Jodido, niño. Mi auto se quedó a cinco cuadras, no sé qué diantres le ha sucedido.

El hombre estaba pálido, y Eren apareció por detrás para ver que sucedía.

-: ¿Y ése? – dijo despectivamente mirando detrás de su espalda al chico de ojos verdes.

-: Oh, él… él es Eren, un AMIGO, es mi amigo, sí, salimos anoche y se quedó a dormir, volvimos muy tarde.

La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo y el psicólogo rogaba que el chofer no se despachara con alguna de sus reveladoras frases.

-: Buenos días, señora, ¿ya ha desayunado? – preguntó el moreno sin agregar más nada.

-: No, no tuve tiempo.

-: Si me permite puedo hacer más wafles, es una de mis especialidades.

-: Qué amoroso, bien, acepto Eren, estoy hambrienta.

El muchacho se metió en la cocina y Levi tragó en seco.

-: Te lo hubiera dicho por teléfono, pero en vista que no atiendes, tuve que venir hasta aquí, es el cumpleaños de tu hermana, espero no lo hayas olvidado.

-: No, no lo hice.

-: Vamos a festejar en el club, ven, vamos a la cocina, y prepárame ese té negro tan fabuloso que tienes, te contaré los detalles.

Fueron a la cocina, mientras Levi estaba tieso como una tabla.

-: ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces de cartón – dijo la mujer sentándose en la mesa y mirando con bastante detalle a Eren, quien manipulaba la sartén y los utensilios, pronto el dulce aroma invadió de nuevo el recinto -. Mmm, en verdad no mentías, eres excelente para preparar esto – halagó la mujer sonriendo, después del primer bocado.

-: Disculpe, pero escuché que dijo que su auto se detuvo a cinco cuadras.

-: Bueno sí, me ayudaron a empujarlo a un costado, porque no enciende, hace un ruido como ahogado, no sé qué puede ser, nunca me da problemas por lo general.

-: ¿Qué auto tiene?

-: Un Bentley continental.

-: ¿El V8 GT?

-: El V8 S GT.

-: Oh, usted sabe de máquinas – la mujer sonrió con suficiencia ante le halago.

-: Bueno, algo, admito que me gusta ir a las convenciones de muestra y colección, lamentablemente poco sé de mecánica.

-: Si me permite, podría revisarlo, yo sé bastante. Levi, ¿tienes una caja de herramientas?

-: Sí, hay una en el garaje, es de Erwin.

-: Oh, realmente sería una gran ayuda, Eren.

Luego del desayuno, bastante ameno y donde Levi se relajó un poco, todos se fueron en el coche del más bajo hasta el de su madre. Eren demoró por cerca de una hora, pero finalmente lo dejó rugiendo como recién sacado de la concesionaria.

-: ¡Vaya! – dijo asombrada la mujer -. Eres una eminencia en esto, con seguridad mi mecánico no me hubiera cobrado menos de dos mil dólares por el arreglo.

Eren abrió los ojos muy grande.

-: Usted discúlpeme, Kuchel, pero ese hombre la estafa sin dudas – dijo limpiándose las manos en un trapo.

-: Túteame, Eren, y probablemente tengas razón. Bien, es hora de irme, no llegues tarde Levi.

-: No, allí voy a estar.

-: ¿Por qué no invitas a Eren?

-: ¿Adónde? – preguntó el de cabellos castaños.

-: No, no, se va a aburrir.

-: Es el cumpleaños de Mikasa, la hermana de Levi, ven querido, estaré a gusto que aceptes la invitación, como agradecimiento por tu ayuda. Levi, arréglate bien, va a ir Isis, no sabes lo hermosa que se ha puesto desde que ha vuelto de Inglaterra, además sabes que está más que interesada en ti.

-: Madre no empieces – dijo el hombre con seriedad -. No te hagas la cupido con estas cosas, sabes que me fastidia.

-: ¡Dios! Tienes más de treinta, la juventud no es eterna, quiero nietos, Levi.

-: Pídeselos a Mikasa.

-: ¡No seas cruel!, sabes que ella no puede. Perdón Eren, problemas familiares, a ver si tú convences a Levi que siente cabeza de una vez.

-: Ya veo, haré lo imposible para que lo haga – dijo el otro divertido, el psicólogo lo miró de reojo.

-: Muy bien, adiós muchachos, los veo en la fiesta.

Se quedaron solos y subieron en el auto de Levi para volver.

-: ¿Con que Isis, eh? – dijo Eren mirando a Levi con tranquilidad.

-: No hagas comentarios, no necesito de tu lástima, siempre ha sido así, estoy harto. Y agradecería que no fueras, es una aburrida reunión de gente de aburridos modales, créeme que es así.

-: No me lo perdería por nada, ¿qué debería usar?

Levi suspiró y estacionó en su garaje.

-: Escucha, Eren, es gente que se cree la gran cosa, en verdad no quiero que pases un mal momento. Si se enteran que eres chofer, ellos-

-: A tu madre le caí bien, podría ser igual con el resto.

-: Haz lo que se te plazca, sólo te pido, por favor, te lo suplico, nadie puede saber que tú y yo… bueno…

-: ¿Follamos como cerdos? ¿Eres pasivo? ¿Te tragas el sable y te gusta? ¿Comes choripanes?

-: ¡Ya para! – dijo el otro rojo -. Nadie puede saber que estamos en una relación.

-: Entonces… ¿es oficial? ¿Estamos en una relación? – dijo Eren sonriendo de forma radiante.

-: ¿Y lo preguntas luego de que te diste el lujo de presentarme en todos lados como tu novio?

-: Quiero que tú lo confirmes, Levi.

El psicólogo se mordió el labio y apretó el volante, mientras Eren tenía el corazón a toda marcha.

-: Es… está bien, estamos en una relación – dijo de manera muy bajita, casi que no se escuchó.

Eren se tapó la cara con las manos y Levi lo miró con curiosidad.

-: ¿Qué coño te sucede ahora? – preguntó sin entender, ante la falta de respuesta tomó las muñecas de Eren y le bajó las manos, el chofer estaba con los ojos nublados y una sonrisa que era imposible de quitar -. ¡Ey! ¿Estás llorando?, ¿qué pasó?

-: E-estoy muy pero muy feliz, Levi… pensé que era demasiado pronto, pero no lo aguanto más -. Lo miró, respirando profundo para dominar las ganas de llorar de la alegría que sentía -. Levi… te amo.

El más bajo se quedó con la mandíbula abierta, mientras sentía que una ballena azul se le había tirado encima con todo su peso.

.

By Luna de Acero… sorprendida…


	4. Pasiones secretas

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí la continuación, espero les guste. Si es así, sean tan amables de expresarlo con un bonito review, largo o corto me gustan todos. Ahora, una pregunta, qué creen que va a suceder en el próximo cap? Vamos, no sean tímidos, quiero oir las teorías locas, jaja. Besitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, leve lime, nothing more.

.

.

 ** _"Ningún hombre puede sentirse cómodo,_**

 ** _sin tener su propia aprobación"._**

 ** _Mark Twain_**

.

.

-: ¿Levi?

-: ¿Mmm?

-: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hanji mientras ponía la tetera con el agua caliente sobre la mesa.

-: Sí… ¿por?

-: Parecías estar en las nubes, ja, ja. Ey, Er me dijo que estás de novio, ¿uh?, felicidades.

-: Ah, gracias – dijo con tono seco -. Lo siento no tomaré té contigo esta vez, tengo una celebración en unas horas y prefiero ir con el estómago vacío.

-: ¿Celebración?

-: Sí, el cumpleaños de Mika.

-: Oh, la bella Mikasa, mándale saludos de mi parte.

-: Ok.

-: Y cuéntame, anda, ¿quién es tu novio?

-: No es mí… es decir estamos… bueno, es una relación formal pero… no me gusta la palabra novio. Es un chico que… ¡uuufff! – suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

-: ¿Qué sucede, Shorty? – "Shorty", un apodo disque cariñoso que le había puesto Hanji debido a que era el más bajo del grupo de amigos.

-: Es complicado, no preguntes, solo te diré que nos estamos conociendo, eso. Él quiere una relación formal y, bueno, está bien para mí. Oye, dime… ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que Erwin te dijo "te amo"?

-: A ver, déjame pensar – dijo la chica tomando un sorbo de su té -. ¡Ah, sí! Fue después de ponernos de novios, como a los tres meses, awww, fue tan romántico, me invitó a cenar y me regaló un dije con un corazón dorado, aún lo tengo en casa, con nuestras iniciales en él.

-: Creo que voy a vomitar miel – dijo Levi haciendo una mueca.

-: ¿Por qué preguntas? ¡Levi! ¿Se lo vas a decir a tu novio?

-: ¡Diablos, no! Es decir… uuufff… - apoyó la frente en la mesa abatido, Hanji lo miró preocupada - ¿Cómo te lo explico? Sabes que a ti no te miento, pero no le vayas con el chisme al cejotas, que después está analizándome toda la semana.

-: Lo juro – dijo la mujer levantando la mano de la mesa.

-: El tipo me gusta, ¿ok? Es bastante… atractivo, el problema es que… es como si…

-: El licenciado Levi Ackerman con problemas para expresarse, Dios, ¿qué viene luego, el fin del mundo?

-: Qué graciosa, Han, tch – dijo el otro con sarcasmo.

-: Ya, ya, no te molestes, te escucho, anda vamos, ¿qué problema tiene este galán?

-: Somos demasiado diferentes, ya sabes, el principio de las relaciones siempre es interesante, uno cree que todo saldrá bien, pero no, no es así, luego caes en cuenta que hay diferencias irreconciliables, y no, el tiempo no va a resolver esas cosas.

-: ¿Diferencias irreconciliables? ¿Por ejemplo?

-: Ama el reggaetón, ¿entiendes, Han? REGGAETÓN – Levi se tapó la cara con las manos -. No se ubica en ninguna parte, me llama… - se puso rosado al contarlo –, "bebé".

Hanji cruzaba las piernas y los brazos e intentaba no echarse a reír como desquiciada.

-: Ayer vino a buscarme, íbamos a salir, ¿ves ese ramo de rosas ahí en la esquina?

-: ¿Él te lo trajo? – Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y tomando una -. Son hermosas, Shorty. Mira, que detalle tan dulce, le debes gustar mucho. Nadie tiene esos detalles el día de hoy.

-: Espera, es la tercera vez que salimos y él… él me dijo "la frase".

-: ¡Aaaah! – gritó la chica y Levi le pidió que hiciera silencio -. ¡Te ama, Levi! ¿Sabes lo afortunado que eres? ¿Cuántas personas hay que nunca confiesan sus sentimientos de esa manera? Pero, una pregunta, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

-: No lo sé, tal vez… un mes o un poco más. Pero no cruzábamos palabras, más que simples saludos. No lo sé, siento que puso un pie en el acelerador, esto no me gusta.

-: ¿No sentiste nada cuando te lo dijo? ¿En serio? ¿Nada?

-: Bu-bueno, sentí… sentí mucho miedo.

-: ¿Por qué?

-: No lo sé, yo, no quiero profundizar tanto la relación, apenas lo conozco Han, podría ser un psicópata asesino.

-: A ver, muéstrame su foto. Vamos, no te hagas, debes tener alguna.

Levi bufó manoteó su celular y buscó una medianamente decente, estaban en la cancha, Levi con cara molesta y él sonriendo.

-: ¡Santa Catalina de las Promesas Perdidas! ¡Qué gran bombón! Mira ese moreno, y qué ojazos.

-: Ya tranquila, o le contaré a Erwin.

Han se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a pasar las fotos con rapidez.

-: ¡¿Ey, qué haces?! – dijo Levi siguiéndola para sacarle el aparato.

-: ¡Ooooh, my goooddd! ¡Ese paquete! ¿Es tuyo o de él? – dijo mostrándole una de las tantas fotos subidas de tono que Eren le mandaba en los momentos en que se sentía cachondo. El psicólogo estaba rojo ají.

-: ¡Deja eso, mierda! ¡Han, basta!

La mujer abrió la boca a más no poder ante una de las fotos y Levi le sacó el aparato, para darse cuenta que era una selfie donde Eren estaba sonriendo mientras se la metía de perrito.

-: Eres tú, ese que está en cuatro… lo supe por la nuca rapada… te lo suplico, pásame esa porfis, es para una investigación sobre la diversidad sexual, lo juro – le dijo en voz baja Hanji.

-: No vuelvas a tocar el asunto, por la integridad de tu vida te lo digo – dijo Levi con cara y voz de matón, mientras guardaba el celular y se servía un vaso de agua fría para bajar el calor del momento.

-: Mmm, ¿es limpio? – preguntó Hanji.

-: Sí, bueno, al menos eso, sí.

-: Listo, cásate con él.

-: ¡Joder, Han! Te hablo en serio, deja de bromear.

-: No estoy bromeando – dijo la chica tomando su taza y yendo al living con Erwin -. Tienes un chico que te dice abiertamente que te ama, que lo demuestra sin importarle las apariencias, que, ¡Dios!, está como quiere, no puede estar taaaaan bueno, y por lo visto tiene una herramienta que ya probaste bastante bien, es limpio, ¿qué más quieres? Te quejas de que escucha reggaetón, no jodas Levi, esos son detalles mínimos. Además admitiste que te gusta, ya, avanza con él.

Levi suspiró bajito mientras bebía de su vaso y su mirada se apagaba. Hanji se acercó y acarició su cabeza un poco.

-: Permítete ser feliz, deja de pensar en todas las contras que tienes, tal vez no sea el hombre de tu vida, pero mientras ése viene, vaya que te puedes divertir con esta belleza – le sonrió suave.

-: Supongo que tienes razón, pero no le diré algo que no siento. No estoy enamorado, me gusta mucho, eso es todo.

-: Date tiempo. Ya es hora que dejes de esperar por Patrick, ¿no crees?

Hanji se fue de la cocina y Levi se quedó sopesando sus palabras.

-0-

Eren llegó cerca de las siete, vino en su moto que dejó estacionada en el garaje de Levi. Traía un bolso y una bolsa de tintorería.

-: ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Levi una vez que estuvieron en su cuarto.

-: Es el traje que alquilé, era el más finoli que tenían allí.

Levi lo examinó, estaba decente, no era lo ideal, pero podía servir. Era simple, un frac negro.

-: Esta corbata es horrible, te daré una *pajarita negra (*moño para trajes), será mejor.

-: ¿Y si mejor yo te doy mi pajarito? – dijo Eren abrazándolo desde atrás y besando su nuca.

-: Ahora no, en dos horas tenemos que salir a la fiesta y por favor, aféitate, en el baño hay máquinas de afeitar sin usar. Tu barba raspa – le recriminó, pero Eren la frotó sobre su cuello.

-: ¿No te gusta?

-: Sí, pero debemos ir impecables, Eren, en serio – decía mientras el otro regaba besos en su nuca y hombros, Levi llevaba una remera cuello bote que le daba un buen acceso a su piel.

-: Está bien – acotó soltándolo mientras hacía un puchero, se sacó la campera y reveló su camisa de trabajo, tenía un enorme tajo en la espalda.

-: ¿Qué le sucedió a tu uniforme? – preguntó el más bajo.

-: Oh, saliendo de casa, por estar apurado, me enganché en el picaporte – Levi rió.

-: Sácatela, la coseré.

-: ¿Sabes coser?

-: Sí, es otra de mis muchas habilidades.

Eren se sacó la prenda rebelando su precioso y trabajado torso, Levi lo miró de reojo.

-: Mira todo lo que estás dejando sin atender, bebé – dijo el otro pagado de sí mismo, el psicólogo solo rodó los ojos.

Mientras Levi buscaba el costurero, Eren miró alrededor, era la segunda vez que estaba en el cuarto de Levi. Se acercó a un escritorio que estaba frente a una gran ventana, parecía una mesa de dibujo como la de los arquitectos. Con un gran arsenal de fibras, acuarelas, pinceles y otros elementos. Estaba lleno de hojas con preciosos dibujos de mujeres y hombres, bocetos y demás.

Cuando Levi volvió, se quedó petrificado.

-. Ey, ¿qué es esto?

-: Eso… - el hombre dudó un poco en contarle o no, pero finalmente suspiró y se acercó -. Esta es… una afición que tengo. Son diseños… de moda.

-: ¡Wow! – dijo Eren pasando las hojas y mirándolas con verdadero asombro -. Levi, esto es… increíble, es como el trabajo de un profesional.

-: Bueno – dijo el otro sonriendo contento ante los halagos -. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía "otros negocios" aparte de mis pacientes? Bien, esto es. Hago diseño de colecciones y las vendo a algunas casas prestigiosas. Me genera muchos más ingresos que mi profesión y la verdad, lo disfruto mucho.

-: Creo que eres increíblemente talentoso – continuó Eren mirando los trabajos con seriedad -. ¿Y sabes coser? Es decir, ¿puedes llevar a la tela, esto?

-: Sí, si puedo… ¿quieres…? ¿Te gustaría ver alguna de mis creaciones? – dijo el más bajo con los ojos brillando emocionados.

-: ¡Rayos! ¡Claro que quiero! Muéstrame, por favor – Eren quedó maravillado con la hermosa sonrisa que se pintó en los labios de su pareja.

-: Ven, ven conmigo.

Salieron de la habitación y se fueron a otra de la casa. Eren entró y miró los cuatro maniquíes que había, tres de ellos con diseños a medio crear, en un costado dos máquinas de coser. Eren estaba maravillado.

-: Con esta se borda – explicó Levi -, y con esta se cose. Aquí hago las pruebas. A veces me hacen pedidos específicos, ellos me mandan todas las medidas, yo confecciono los moldes y luego bueno, envío la mercadería. Soy muy detallista, así que ellos están contentos con mi trabajo.

Eren miró los dos vestidos y el atuendo masculino en el tercer maniquí.

-: Son hermosos, realmente es increíble cómo llevas las cosas del papel a la realidad, eres impresionante, Levi. ¿Te gusta, cierto?

-: Pues sí, es una pasión para ser sincero. Me da… mucho placer, es lo que más me gusta hacer.

-: Y si eres tan bueno, ¿por qué trabajas para otros? ¿Por qué no haces tu propia marca? Tienes potencial de sobra.

-: Bueno, eso, mmm, realmente no quiero que mi familia se entere de esto, mi madre… es complicado – dijo mientras sus ojos se teñían de sombras y ese brillo se apagaba.

-: ¿Por qué dependes tanto de lo que tu familia diga?

-: Uuuf, es muy largo de explicar, tal vez en otra ocasión, ¿si? Volvamos a mi cuarto, o se nos hará tarde.

Volvieron a la habitación, y Levi se sentó en la cama para encargarse de coser la camisa de Eren.

-: ¿Tienes planes para esta semana? – preguntó Eren mientras se recostaba contra el respaldar de la cama.

-: No, bah, iré a cenar con mi madre, nada del otro mundo, ya sabes, cena de jueves – dijo intentando enhebrar la aguja.

Eren se quedó callado, lo cual era extremadamente raro en él.

-: ¿Tienes sed? Podrías abrir el vino espumante que tengo en la cocina, lo dejé enfriándose en el freezer.

-: Si, buena idea.

Levi comenzó a coser diligentemente el uniforme con gran destreza y prolijidad. Eren subió con la botella y las dos copas. Se sentó a observarlo, como su semblante se relajaba por completo al estar cociendo, emanaba un aura de tranquilidad. En cierto momento levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Eren que lo escudriñaban.

-: ¡Joder! Das miedo cuando te pones a mirar de esa manera, pareces un psicópata.

Eren echó a reír y procedió a descorchar la botella.

-: Lo siento, fue nostálgico.

-: ¿Umm?

-: Mi abuela… mi abuela materna era costurera, yo, la amaba, fue como una madre para mí… cuando entraba a su taller, era como ir al paraíso, ja. ¿Sabes?, era su nieto favorito, eso me decía, tal vez se lo dijera a todos, pero me hacía sentir especial. Siempre dentro del segundo cajón de la máquina de coser me dejaba un dulce, una galleta casera, o un bombón. Sólo con ella podía hablar a gusto.

Levi lo mira y se da cuenta que Eren necesita hablar, su experiencia en el área le da esa pauta.

-: ¿Y qué pasó?

Eren hace un silencio de algunos minutos mientras su miraba se obscurece un poco mientras observa la copa de vino como si fuera algo interesante.

-: Murió de cáncer hace dos años. Yo… quería despedirme pero… Bueno no quiero aburrirte, voy a resumírtelo, pero mi familia tampoco acepta mi sexualidad, así que entiendo cómo te sientes, pero llega un momento en que ya no aguantas más. Me fui de casa a los 16, mi abuela me dio asilo dos años, pero luego mis padres y mis tíos querían el dinero de la casa. Tenía una hermosa casa grande, ella la amaba, había nacido y vivido allí. Dios, cuando empezaba a hablar no la paraba nadie, se cansó de contarme anécdotas en esa casa. Era entretenido – decía con una sonrisa melancólica -, normalmente repetía una y otra vez las mismas historias, pero no me molestaba. Como sea, vendieron la casa y me tuve que ir, busqué trabajo y entré a un taller, ganaba una miseria pero aprendí muchísimo. Esporádicamente la llamaba al asilo donde la abandonaron, era la única que nunca dejó de hablar conmigo. Luego, cambiaron el número, y dejé de llamar un tiempo. Debería haberlo intentado igual – dijo ya mucho más serio -. Como sea, un día me crucé con mi tío, fui a hacer un trámite al banco y bueno, él trabaja allí, se acercó a saludarme. Pregunté por ella y me dijo que había fallecido. Daría lo que fuera por tener la oportunidad de despedirme apropiadamente.

-: Tu… ¿tu familia no te habla? – preguntó Levi afectado por la historia.

-: No, allá ellos con su vida, no me arrepiento. Es decir, fue realmente horrible no haberme contado que ella estaba enferma. Isabel, mi hermana, la chica que nombró Marcos esa vez en el restaurante, bueno, a ella si la veo de vez en cuando. La quiero muchísimo, pero siempre que nos vemos es lo mismo, "recapacita Eren, estás a tiempo de cambiar, siempre puedes volver a la senda del bien", esas cosas.

-: ¿Senda del bien? What the fuck?

-: Ya ves por qué no la visito tan seguido, ja, ja, ja. Estamos en la senda del mal, Levi.

-: Ok, brindemos por eso – dijo levantando la copa, chocaron las mismas y bebieron. Levi dejó la camisa lista sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas.

-: ¡Puaj! ¿Qué mierda es esta cosa?

-: Ey, es un Pinot Noir cosecha de colección del 95, no tienes cultura alcohólica alguna.

-: Es un vino con sabor a agua de inodoro, eso.

-: Oh, ¿cómo sabes el sabor del agua de inodoro, eh?

-: Con la misma boca que te beso, bebé.

-: ¡Iuughh! – se quejó Levi mirándolo con asco, Eren se rió y rápidamente lo arrastró de la cintura para sentarlo entre sus piernas.

-: Joder, no vayas a derramar esta cosa, manchará el edredón.

-: Me importa tres mierdas tu edredón – dijo Eren serio mientras lo tomaba de la mandíbula para comerle la boca en un beso fuerte.

-: Es-espera… - Eren tomó la copa y la puso en la mesa de luz.

-: Listo, ahora sí – habló trepándose sobre su novio.

-: No, no podemos, ¡Eren! Tenemos que ir a la fiesta, se hará tarde, ¡Eren!

-: ¿No quieres que acaricie tu interior con mi verga? ¿Mmm?

-: Joder, ¿pero qué? Eres imposible – decía Levi mientras intentaba defenderse. Cedió a otro beso demandante, tener a un Eren caliente encima no estaba mal, pero las obligaciones familiares eran las obligaciones familiares -. Ey, por favor, realmente no puedo llegar tarde.

-: Mierda, está bien, ¿me la puedes chupar un poco al menos? Vamos, bebé, con esa boquita de porcelana que tienes – expresó mientras acariciaba los labios del psicólogo con delicadeza.

-: Cinco minutos, Eren, y más te vale que no te vengas en mi boca o te la arranco de un mordisco, no estoy jodiendo.

-: Ssssii, bombón, los mejores cinco minutos de mi día – dijo con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar mientras se ponía de pie y se desprendía los pantalones con rapidez para sacar su falo.

-: Siéntate – le pidió Levi, que se arrodilló en el suelo y se afirmó de sus muslos para poder hacer su trabajo adecuadamente -. No te pongas escandaloso, recuerda que aún están Erwin y la anteojuda en el living.

-: Sí, sí, bebé, lo que tú quieras, ahora besa mi gusanito.

-: ¡Joder! Tú y tus frases, ¿puedes intentar no ser tan vulgar? – le pidió ruborizado.

-: Es que, ¡Dios! Me excita ver tu carita toda roja, eres tan adorable.

-: ¡No vuelvas a llamarme adorable, mastodonte!

-: Ya, ya, chupa, chupa – dijo apretando su cabeza contra su cadera -. ¡Aaah, sí!

-: ¡Ssshhh! Cállate, joder.

-: Vamos, vamos, no te pares, no cuenta si te detienes… Mmm… eso es, bebé… creo que definitivamente mi verga nació para llenar tu boca – Levi lo miró desde abajo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Eren abrió un poco más las piernas y se apoyó con ambas manos detrás de su espalda, mirando fascinado la labor de su novio, pensando cómo Levi tenía exnovios, siendo tan habilidoso con su boca. Luego de unos tres minutos y cuando Eren resoplaba enardecido, Erwin abrió la puerta de sopetón.

-: Ey, Levi te acaba de lle-¡sopotamadre! – dijo cerrando de golpe, mientras Eren se ponía pie como un resorte y se subía los pantalones. Levi estaba completamente en shock, y Eren salió por detrás hecho una furia.

-: ¡No te enseñaron a tocar antes, carajo! – le recriminó muy molesto.

-: Lo siento, lo siento de verdad – dijo Erwin muy apenado -, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-: Ah, entonces si yo no estoy ¿entras al cuarto de Levi como si nada? ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal si se estaba cambiando?

-: Tranquilízate, Eren – habló Erwin guardando la compostura -, en primer lugar no soy gay, Levi es mi amigo, es hombre, hemos convivido muchos años, es más como un hermano para mi, ¿ok?

-: Lo que sea, acabas de arruinarme un gran momento, te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a entrar a la habitación de mi pareja sin avisar antes, esté yo o no.

-: De acuerdo, está bien.

Eren se volvió con una aura maligna alrededor, mientras Hanji se acercaba.

-: ¿Qué sucedió? Escuché gritos.

-: Ya te cuento, un desliz, la próxima subes tú a dejarle la correspondencia.

-: ¿Eh?

-0-

Levi iba manejando muy serio. Después de la reprimenda en la casa Eren prefirió esperar que se le pasara. Aunque le gustaba verlo enojado, sería mejor no intentar ningún acercamiento.

Estaba en el impecable frac que había rentado, Levi le había sugerido un peinado hacia atrás que despejaba su rostro, casi que no se reconocía. Con facilidad podía pasar por uno de la alta sociedad, aunque Levi le pidió que no se alejara mucho y que no dijera vulgaridades. ¿A qué se refería? Pero mejor no preguntar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar quedó muy impresionado, en verdad que si. Era un salón que parecía una fiesta de quince años, adornado todo de azul, los manteles, las sillas estaban vestidas, y arriba estaba cubierto de globos con helio de donde pendían cintas riboné en blanco brillante, era hermoso. Había una mesa con postres a un costado y una barra con bebidas.

-: Levi, mi querido hijo – dijo Kuchel yendo a saludarlos -, oh, trajiste a tu amigo, Eren, ¿verdad?

-. Señora – dijo el de ojos verdes tomando su mano y depositando un beso en el dorso. La mujer rió coquetamente y asintió en conformidad.

-: Vengan, Mikasa los espera.

La siguieron hasta la mesa principal, ya estaban la mitad de los invitados presentes y ellos tenían sus lugares allí. La joven se levantó y se acercó a saludar. Eren enseguida se dio cuenta que era la agasajada, primero por la misma expresión de apatía que tenía Levi casi todo el día, y segundo el bellísimo vestido cola de sirena, con fantásticos volados de la mitad de la pierna para abajo dejándole una distinguida y corta cola que arrastraba.

-: Mikasa – dijo Levi mirándola con seriedad.

-: Levi – dijo la mujer, que se acercó y le dejó un frío beso en la mejilla -, es bueno verte, ya te extrañaba. ¿Y él? – preguntó mirando con mucho interés al más alto.

-: Un amigo de tu hermano, se llama Eren – dijo Kuchel con alegría -. Te conté de él, ¿recuerdas? Es el que me arregló el auto, ¿verdad que es apuesto?

Levi rodó un poco los ojos haciendo una mueca.

-: Sin dudas, mucho gusto Eren.

-: Feliz cumpleaños, señorita – dijo el hombre repitiendo el saludo que tuvo con Kuchel.

-: Señora – corrigió Levi -, está casada, ¿ves allá ese idiota con cara de calabaza? Es su marido.

-: ¡Levi! Compórtate – lo amonestó Kuchel por lo bajo -. Pasen aquí tienen sus asientos.

Kuchel había puesto a Eren al lado de Mikasa, y a Levi a su lado.

-: Levi, hola, tanto tiempo sin verte – saludó el marido de Mikasa, su nombre era Louis, era un empresario francés, se dedicaba a la importación de autos y le iba excelentemente bien.

-: Hola, Louis – saludó Levi esquivando su beso y yendo directo a sentarse. Mikasa presentó a Eren y fue a sentarse también.

-: ¿Qué pasó ahí? – le preguntó por lo bajo.

-: Es largo, luego te cuento.

-: Por cierto, el vestido de tu hermana te quedó increíble, ella debe haber estado muy feliz ¿no?

-: ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo Levi sorprendido.

-: Me mostraste los bocetos, ¿lo olvidaste?

-: Lo recordaste.

-: Tengo buena memoria – dijo guiñándole un ojo y mordiendo un tentempié que había en la mesa -. Tienes un gran talento, Levi.

El psicólogo se ruborizó un poco y semi sonrió.

-: Gracias, tienes buen gusto.

-: Por eso estoy contigo.

-: Ya basta – dijo riendo por lo bajo Levi.

Había un presentador y todo, Mikasa cumplía treinta años. Al poco rato llegó una chica hermosísima que se sentó al lado de Levi y comenzó a darle charla muy animada. El hombre respondía escuetamente, pero a Eren le molestaba un poco.

La entrada fue una pechuga de pavita rellena a las finas hierbas con salsa de hongos chilenos. Eren miró el plato varios minutos.

-: Está bueno, sólo corta un pedazo y prueba – le pidió Levi. Eren miró alrededor, ya estaban casi todos los invitados, pero por lo visto todos probaban apenas de esa cosa que parecía más plástico, a decir por el dorado de una cosa que parecía una paloma chica.

Eren con mala cara cortó un poco y lo olisqueó, Levi le dio un codazo disimuladamente.

-: ¡No huelas así! ¿Qué eres un perro?

Eren metió el bocado a la boca y lanzó un bufido, tomó una servilleta de papel que estaba de adorno y escupió el pedazo ahí. Su madre y su hermana lo miraron.

-: ¿No te ha gustado, Eren? – preguntó Mikasa.

-: Oh, no, esto sabe cómo mierda, prefiero comer un buen choripán.

Tanto Kuchel como Mikasa se echaron a reír con ganas.

-: ¡Qué tanto! Eren tiene razón – dijo su madre -, esto está feo. Camarero – dijo llamando al servicio -. Por favor, retire las entradas, dígale al chef de mi parte que fue una elección desafortunada, no tiene nada de buen sabor.

Siguieron conversando animadamente, mientras Levi con una oreja escuchaba a Petra, la chica arreglada y con la otra seguía a Eren para que no se mandara otra de las suyas.

-: Oye Eren, ¿a qué te dedicas? – Preguntó Kuchel. Levi se alarmó.

-: Soy chofer de micros.

Hubo una pausa en la mesa, Louis habló.

-: Oh, ¿cómo de larga distancia?

-: No, de líneas urbanas.

-: Oooh – dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-: Yo una vez anduve en el subte – dijo Mikasa -. ¿Recuerdas, mamá? Te lo conté, fue cuando estaba mi Mercedes en reparación. Dios, fue espeluznante. ¿No te da miedo, Eren?

-: Ja, ja, ja, para nada – dijo el muchacho divertido.

-: ¿Y cómo fue que te hiciste amigo de Levi? – continuó Mikasa.

-: ¡Su atención, por favor! – dijo el más bajo poniéndose de pie como un resorte -. Quisiera proponer un brindis por mi bella hermana, Mikasa – dijo mirándola con seriedad -, espero que todos tus deseos se cumplan, eres la mejor hermana que cualquiera podría querer.

-: Gracias, Levi – apreció la mujer sinceramente, los invitados levantaron sus copas y finalmente bebieron.

Justo acercaban el plato principal, carne de res asada con verduras caramelizadas y puré de calabaza con forma de torre.

-: ¡Qué carajos! – dijo Eren y pinchó una zanahoria pequeñísima que brillaba con algo dorado encima.

-: Son vegetales en miniatura, saben igual que los grandes – instruyó Levi. Eren mordió.

-: Son dulces – dijo sorprendido.

-: Están caramelizadas, idiota – habló Levi por lo bajo.

-: Ascaaaaa – pronunció dejando el resto en el plato.

-: No seas caprichoso, joder – dijo Levi con la vena de la frente hinchada.

-: La carne está buena, pero mira esa ración, ni un pájaro se llenaría el *bagre (*estómago) con esto, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Estamos a dieta o qué?

Nuevamente Mikasa y Kuchel rieron de la frescura de Eren. "Sólo porque es un adonis", pensó Levi.

El postre fue helado de dos sabores, Eren se comió su ración, la de Levi y la mitad que dejó Mikasa.

-: Me encanta el helado – dijo mientras todos reían en la mesa.

-: Se nota, querido – acotó Kuchel riendo.

La música comenzó a sonar, era una banda en vivo, tocaron temas de bolero, mientras las luces bajaban. Levi ayudó a Mikasa a sacarse la parte de debajo de su vestido, tenía esa particularidad, para poder bailar sin problemas.

-: ¿Pero qué clase de música es esa? – preguntó Eren -. Si quieren una verdadera fiesta-

-: No lo digas – lo cortó Levi.

-: Déjalo, Levi, no seas un amargado – le recriminó su hermana, para luego dirigirse a Eren -. Parece que sabes mucho de fiestas, ve y pide lo que quieras.

-: Muy bien – dijo Eren animado poniéndose de pie. Levi mirándolo de reojo.

Cerca de la banda le largó un silbido a los músicos.

-: ¡Ey, Maestro! – dijo con familiaridad a uno que parecía el director -. Animemos esto, ¿tocan reggaetón?

-: Tu amigo es todo un *personaje, ja, ja (*se refiere a que tiene una personalidad única) – rió Petra.

-: Ah, si, ja, ja – se sumó Levi sumamente nervioso.

Los músicos se miraron entre si y asintieron.

-: Entonces, ¡vamos!

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar una pegajosa melodía, Eren se acercó a sacar a bailar a Kuchel que fue toda pura risa, y aunque no le salían los pasos lo intentaba. Mikasa llevó de la mano a su hermano y pronto muchos invitados se sumaron. Rieron a más no poder, y hasta hicieron un trencito al ritmo de un cha-cha-chá. Levi admitía que era divertido y se relajó un poco.

Luego pusieron música electrónica con luces psicodélicas, Levi y Mikasa hicieron algunas coreografías, mientras Louis, Eren y Kuchel reían a más no poder. Eren sacó su celular y los filmó. Fue el mejor momento de la noche.

Luego trajeron un enorme pastel, Mikasa sopló las velas, se emocionó y todos aplaudieron. Luego los tragos corrieron a más no poder.

-: Voy a mear, esta cosa me aprieta – dijo Eren tocando la faja del frac.

-: Bien – le dijo Levi prendiendo un cigarro y saliendo afuera de la carpa para tomar algo de aire.

-: Vaya, la fiesta está muy buena, ¿eh? – dijo Louis acercándose, Levi lo miró y rodó los ojos -. Vamos, Levi, somos familia ahora. ¿No vas a perdonarme jamás?

-: No me jodas, Louis, vete con tu esposa hazme el favor.

-: Oye, ¿sabías que Patrick está en la ciudad? - Levi esta vez lo miró seriamente -. No sé si te interesa, pero dará una conferencia el jueves y el viernes, en el Centro de Convenciones de la ciudad. Me tomé la libertad de comprarte un lugar en segunda fila – dijo sacando el boleto de su bolsillo y extendiéndoselo, Levi dudó -. Mira, creo que tú y él se deben una charla. Tómalo, como una tregua.

Levi tomó el boleto y lo guardó en su bolsillo sin decir nada.

-: Nos vemos, se te ve muy bien. Adiós – dijo y luego se retiró.

Levi suspiró profundo, luego le dio una gran calada a su cigarro. No podía evitarlo, sentía que el corazón le había saltado en el pecho al escuchar ese nombre.

-: Ey, bebé – le susurró Eren en el oído y lo hizo saltar en su lugar.

-: Idiota…

-: Tu idiota, solo tuyo, oye, estoy cansado, ¿vamos? Quiero follarte, amor.

-: ¿No estabas cansado?

-: Para ti nunca, bonito.

-: Como sea, ya cumplí, vamos.

.

By Luna de Acero… intrigada…


	5. Sin mentiras

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Todavía bloqueada en Facebook, creo que mañana me liberan, jaja, a portarse bien que el señorito Facebook es muy quisquilloso. Bueno, aquí el siguiente cap. Lo siento, no hubo lemon, pero no desesperen y tengan paciencia. Por cierto, me dicen que les ha parecido todo? Besitos miles.

Por cierto, tengo un anuncio, entre esta noche y mañana publicaré un Eruri, es un regalo de cumpleaños a una personita muy especial, un Erwin x Levi fem, si les interesa, sean bienvenidos, nothing more.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, personalidades desesperantes jaja, so, ya saben.

.

.

 _ **"La verdad es como el sol, puede ocultarse por un tiempo,**_

 _ **pero no puede desaparecer".**_

 _ **Evis Aaron Presley**_

.

.

Levi tenía la entrada en la mano. Se mordió el labio inferior, levantó el teléfono y marcó a su madre.

-: Ey, ¿cómo estás? Sí, bien… mmm, oye, tengo un compromiso ineludible hoy, verás es una conferencia sobre Psicoanálisis… ¿Qué? – miró el boleto -. "Resonancias de la imaginación"… no, Lacan, mamá… sí… a ver, empieza a las ocho, termina a las diez y media. Tengo un solo boleto, me invitaron… colegas (¡Dios!)… solo… ¿podemos aplazar la cena para mañana? ¡Joder!... Eres tan dramática… porque también heredé eso, vamos, te lo compensaré, lo juro. ¿Entonces?... Pfff, ok el Lunes y el Jueves de la semana que viene, si, ok, ok… también te quiero, adiós… Que siiiii, me voy a abrigar… No, no te pasaré el teléfono de Eren mamá, podría ser tu nieto, adiós.

Apenas cortó la comunicación recibió un mensaje de Eren.

E – Hola bebé (beso emoticón), estoy terminando mi turno, ya estoy por salir a la última ronda, te extraño, te veo hoy?

L – Tengo que cenar con mi madre, ya te lo había dicho.

Levi se sintió un poco culpable de mentirle, tal vez sólo debería decirle que se iba a una conferencia, pero conociéndolo con seguridad querría ir a buscarlo a la salida, no, mejor no.

E – Ja, ja, ja, ah, sí, jueves de suegris, mándale un besito de mi parte.

L - ¿Te mataría dejar de coquetear con mi madre?

E – Celos? Dónde?

L – Mira quién habla, el que casi le pega a uno de mis amigos.

E – Ese rubio te tiene ganas, a mí no me engaña :(

L – Adiós, Eren.

E – Espera, cuando te veré? Te extraño, bebé… :`(

L - ¿Puedes mañana?

E – Hago turno nocturno, entro a las 22 y salgo a las 6 de la mañana, por la tarde?

L – Me desocupo a las cinco.

E – Voy a tu casa y te hago la cena, qué dices?

L – No me digas, ¿harás choripanes?

E – Ja, ja, ja, no, te hago la cena y de postre te doy mi choripán, así está bien?

L - ¿Podemos vernos sin que mi culo termine en tus manos?

E - :`(

E – Levi, te gusta, no mames, acéptalo bombón, amas mi chorizo. El otro día leí sobre casos como el tuyo, decía que lo mejor es una ración de acande.

L - ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es acande?

E – Una polla así de grande XD

L - … Adiós, Eren.

E - :`( No aprecias mi humor, bebé

-0-

Hasta último momento se debatió si era correcto asistir o quedarse, ir o no ir. Le había mentido a Eren y realmente no quería analizar el porqué.

Se vistió simple, como si fuera a un día normal de trabajo, estaba haciendo algo de frío por un frente polar que había envuelto a la ciudad, por lo que sumó una campera de corte clásico de lanilla gruesa, y una bufanda frizada en colores claros. Se colocó su perfume y partió con su auto. Cuando entró al auditorio ya había comenzado la conferencia. Sin hacer demasiado ruido se ubicó en el asiento que correspondía. ¿Por qué Louis habría decidido regalarle eso? Como sea, dejaría de darle vueltas y disfrutaría la charla.

Como era de esperarse, Patrick estuvo elocuente, tranquilo y demostró un gran manejo de grupos, desarrolló una clase magistral sobre algunas teorías de Lacan que dejó a todos los presentes más que conformes. El hombre de por si le provocaba escalofríos en la columna cuando dirigía sus celestes ojos al sector donde se él encontraba sentado, aunque era más que obvio que por las luces del escenario y la distancia no lo vería desde allí.

Luego encendieron las luces para una ronda de preguntas. Todo terminó ya pasada la medianoche. Levi se fue hasta la entrada donde un grupo de tres asistentes vendían el libro de Patrick y algo de merchandising. Lo tomó entre sus manos, la presentación era soberbia, de lustrosas tapas azules símil cuero, espectacularmente pulcro, cocido y con preciosas páginas color tiza de buen grosor. Era algo caro, según su punto de vista, a pesar del material utilizado, sin embargo sacó los cincuenta dólares que valía sin problema y lo compró.

Se quedó unos momentos hojeándolo, el título en impecables letras plateadas: "La imaginación desbordada". Él tenía su propia postura frente a los teoremas e hipótesis de, su ahora, colega, sin embargo aceptaba que su punto de vista era por demás de interesante y que ameritaba un análisis más profundo. Escuchó que haría una rueda de prensa en dos días, y que estaban invitados todos los medios locales como así también los profesionales del área.

Se giró ante el barullo que sintió a sus espaldas, y entonces lo vio salir con una turba de gente siguiéndolo y acosándolo a preguntas, metiéndole los libros en la cara para que les dejara una dedicatoria. Patrick sonreía amable como siempre era, a pesar que estaría agotado. Estaba a cuatro años de llegar a sus 50, pero no los aparentaba en absoluto. Siempre había tenido ese halo de imperturbabilidad, de sapiencia en cuerpo relativamente joven. Levi recordó vívidamente cuando entraba a su consultorio, siempre que no fuera en una sesión, y corría a sentarse en su falda para besarlo con infinita devoción. Patrick era todo su mundo. Su madre podía llevarlo a todas las reuniones de mierda que hacía, podía ponerlo a hacer carteles contra la homosexualidad (que de hecho los hacía), podía escuchar sus discursos sobre el tema, podía ver su sufrimiento, podían hacerle bullying en el colegio por ser tan pequeño, toda su vida ardiendo constantemente, pero bastaba cruzar esa puerta blanca para encontrar el oasis, el óxigeno verdadero que le permitía seguir vivo. Sentir los brazos y los besos de Patrick era lo más hermoso que existía para él en ese momento. Levi baja la mirada, lo recuerda como si sucediera frente a sus ojos… "Patrick, te amo, te amo, te amaré por siempre"… los sueños y deseos de un jovencito de 16 que por primera vez vivía el amor, el sexo, su verdadera naturaleza sin prejuicios, sin palabras que lo ataran. "Yo también te amo, Levi, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo". Hacer el amor sobre el escritorio, con la mano blanca como la suya sellando sus labios para que Cornelia no los escuchara, aunque se daba cuenta que la mujer ya sabría de sobra todo lo que pasaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Suspiró y trató de detener el torrente de recuerdos que lo atacaban desde todos los ángulos.

Lo miró de reojo, una última vez antes de irse, y sus ojos conectaron unos momentos, Levi se sintió tan idiota, estando allí, esperando con el maldito libro en la mano, como el adolescente necesitado de hace trece años, no, él ya no lo necesitaba, o eso quería creer. Se giró y decidió que sería mejor irse. De pronto se sentía asfixiado, sentía que no era suficiente el aire, que necesitaba correr.

Cuando menos acordó estaba en el estacionamiento respirando agitado.

-: ¡Levi!

Su corazón se detuvo… esa voz… se giró y lo vió correr también acercándose a él, agitado como él. Mucho más maduro, con su mismo perfume a libros nuevos, a incienso, a tranquilidad, y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, como cuando antes. Esa sensación de desasosiego cuando iba a verlo. Se frenó a dos pasos de él, mirándolo con los ojos brillando. Una fina llovizna nocturna caía como pequeños cristales sobre sus cabezas, ambas respiración pintando el aire.

-: Patrick…

El hombre lo abrazó con fuerza, tenían alturas similares, Patrick era ligeramente más alto por escasos 5 centímetros. Levi siempre decía que estaban confeccionados el uno para el otro, que pertenecían al mismo molde. Levi suspiró cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro, aspirando su esencia, pero sin devolverle el abrazo. Al cabo de unos minutos Patrick se separó riendo nervioso.

-: Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, estaba muy emocionado. Realmente no creí… cuando planifiqué venir aquí… ah, no quiero mentirte, quería verte Levi. Pero nunca imaginé que vendrías a una de mis charlas.

-: Trece años después… volviste después de tanto – le soltó casi con reproche, mientras su semblante se enseriaba.

-: Sí – respondió el pelirrojo bajando la mirada -. Mmm, ¿puedo invitarte con un café?

-: Sí, claro, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte y decirte – se sinceró el de cabello negro.

-: Tengo mi bolso en el camerino del Salón de Conferencias, por favor dame unos minutos, ya vuelvo.

-: De acuerdo, ese es mi auto – dijo señalando el Audi -. Te espero allí.

-: Bien, de acuerdo, ya vuelvo.

Levi se apoyó en su auto suspirando, sacó un cigarrillo, las rodillas le temblaban, y no, nunca fumaba dentro de su coche, pero hoy sí.

Conversando animadamente sobre todos los cambios en la ciudad, terminaron en un discreto café en la avenida Chile, el mismo estaba ambientado con estilo punk rock y las paredes cubiertas de estrellas del rock internacional y retazos de sus canciones pintadas sobre las paredes color caramelo y negro.

Tenían algo de hambre por lo que se pidieron un sándwich caliente de pan de miga, ternera, huevo y tomates. Patrick era bueno para conversar, como todo psicólogo, así que fue sencillo tener una muy entretenida charla, donde primaron aspectos profesionales y puntos de vista con respecto a sus trabajos. Intercambiaron opiniones, y como siempre Levi sentía que Patrick tenía un pie delante suyo, pero era obvio por la diferencia de edad. Le contó que se dedicó a viajar, haciendo base en Inglaterra (donde tenía la casa de su madre), que hizo su doctorado, y que se dedicó a la investigación en la rama de la psicología existencial, haciendo mucho énfasis en la ecología del comportamiento humano y la psicología humanística. Si bien Levi estaba fascinado con todo, se daba cuenta que la hora se iba demasiado rápido, ya eran las tres de la mañana, y no habían siquiera empezado a hablar de lo importante.

-: Oh, mira la hora, no puedo creer lo tarde que es – dijo Patrick como si hubiera sincronizado con sus pensamientos -. Mira, tengo una rueda de prensa a las nueve de la mañana, y si bien, me encantaría cancelarla, realmente no puedo o Evert mi representante morirá de un infarto, lo hice antes y tuvo nefastas consecuencias. Pero tenemos mucho que conversar aún, ¿verdad?

-: Ciertamente – dijo Levi.

-: Bien, te parece una cena mañana, digamos ¿a las nueve?

-: Los días se semana son complicados para mí, ¿podría ser el sábado?

-: El sábado por la mañana me voy al pueblo de "Abrapampa", tengo un seminario de cuatro días, volveré el miércoles, y… Déjame chequear – dijo sacando el celular y verificando la agenda, hizo una mueca, que significaba que probablemente tenía algo -. ¿Te parece bien el viernes que viene? – dijo bloqueando la pantalla, Levi asintió, era más de una semana de espera, pero ni modo, el hombre era una eminencia en el rubro y estaría muy requerido con seguridad. Luego Patrick revolvió en el bolsillo de su saco y sacó una tarjeta personal y una lapicera. Le anotó otro número al dorso y se la entregó -. Ese es mi número personal, esperaré que me escribas, ¿sí?

-: De acuerdo, te escribiré el viernes por la tarde para que definamos. ¿Quieres que te acerque al hotel?

-: Si, claro. ¡Mozo! – Dijo el hombre levantando la mano -, la cuenta por favor.

Levi sacó su billetera.

-: No, yo invito – pidió el pelirrojo con suavidad.

-: No, esta vez deja que yo pague, ya no soy un adolescente Patrick – recriminó Levi con una sonrisa muy tibia. El hombre aceptó.

Levi condujo hasta el hotel "Casa Real", uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad. Estacionó al frente y los ojos celestes del pelirrojo refulgieron, al despedirse lo tomó con delicadeza raspando sus dedos sobre su mandíbula, era tan característico de él ese movimiento, y acercó sus rostros. Dudó unos segundos en si besarlo en la mejilla, pero optó por posar sus labios sobre los de Levi. El de ojos como el acero sintió que se le revolvía todo en el pecho, era tan extraño y a la vez reconfortante recordar esos… sus primeros besos. Patrick lo miró serenamente y le susurró sobre los labios.

-: Nunca pude sacarte del todo de mi vida, Levi… ahora que te he visto de nuevo, entiendo el por qué. Adiós.

-: Adiós.

Una vez que Patrick y su encantadora aura estuvieron lejos, que Levi llegó a casa y se tiró en su cama, miró su celular y los 22 mensajes de whatsapp pendientes de responder que tenía. Solo había una persona que podía escribirle de esa manera abusiva.

-: ¡Mierda, Eren!

-0-

-: Hola, bebé – dijo el chofer abrazando a Levi y estampándole un sonoro beso. Parecía un perrito, feliz de volver junto a su amo.

-: Hola, Eren, pasa, ¿puedes besarme dentro de la casa? No tengo ganas de darle un show a los vecinos.

-: Lo que digas, amor. Muero de hambre, vamos que traje para hacerte un delicioso guiso de alitas de pollo.

-: ¿Qué cosa? – dijo el otro mirando dentro de las compras que traía Eren y sintiendo una creciente repulsión por esas mutilaciones de pollo en la bolsa de plástico transparente.

-: No seas quisquilloso, te vas a chupar los dedos… y espero que no sea lo único que chupes – dijo guiñándole un ojo, Levi rodó lo ojos -. ¿Qué tal la cena con mi suegra?

-: Aburrida, como siempre – dijo el más bajo huyendo a la mirada de su novio y sintiéndose patéticamente culpable de mentirle así, como sí se hubiera ido a ver a escondidas con un amante.

Ayudó en lo que pudo a cocinar, y pronto la casa se llenó de un exquisito aroma a comida casera. Cenaron bien, aunque algo temprano para el gusto de Levi y luego fueron al sillón de la sala a hacer sobremesa. Tuvo que ceder y admitir que el menjunje que había preparado el chofer era sin dudas extraordinario, tanto, que repitió su porción, cosa en extremo rara. Eren no paraba de echarle mano cada que podía, Ahora lo tenía sentado entre sus piernas y mientras le apoyaba su hombría en el trasero, le acariciaba sugestivamente las piernas. El más bajo se revolvía algo inquieto, pero tampoco lo detenía del todo.

-: Ey, Erwin llegará en cualquier momento no te excedas, además son las nueve, si no te vas en media hora llegarás tarde al turno.

-: ¿Sabes todo lo que te puedo hacer en media hora? – dijo el otro melosamente, mientras lo besaba.

-: Ya, en serio.

Escucharon la puerta de entrada y Levi se alejó casi a la velocidad de la luz, sentándose en el otro extremo del sillón. Efectivamente era el rubio.

-: Hola, Eren, ¿cómo estás? – saludó Erwin amablemente.

-: Hola, grandote, aquí, de visita.

-: Hola, Levi.

-: Hola Erwin, ¿cómo te fue en el consultorio?

-: Ufff, día complicado.

-: Preparé guiso de alitas de pollo, quedó bastante en la olla, por si quieres servirte – dijo Eren tranquilo y Erwin apreció su amabilidad. Parecía que finalmente le había bajado a sus constantes celos infundados.

-: Oh, genial, para este día frío me viene como anillo al dedo. Gracias, Eren. Por cierto Levi, ¿qué tal estuvo la conferencia? ¿Pudiste comprar el libro? ¿Hablaste con Patrick al final?

El hombre miró a Erwin con los ojos desencajados y Eren miró al rubio con interés.

-: ¿Qué conferencia?

-: Uh, eh, la de psicología, eerr… de anoche – tenía que responder, aunque tarde se dio cuenta.

-: Oh, ¿y la daba un tal Patrick?

-: Eh, sí, Patrick Kelly, es una gran eminencia en el área, bueno, me voy a bañar, los veo después – dijo desapareciendo a toda velocidad. Eren se giró y miró a Levi.

-: Creo que necesito una explicación – dijo el de ojos verdes muy serio mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-: Sí, por supuesto. Primero y antes que nada quiero… pedirte disculpas por… mmm, haberte mentido, aunque es verdad que los jueves ceno con mi madre, y en un principio no estaba seguro de ir a esa conferencia, yo… ni siquiera compré el boleto, me lo regalaron – trató de explicar con algo de nerviosismo.

-: Ah, ¿y tu madre fue contigo?

-: No, las cosas entre Patrick y ella no quedaron bien en el pasado.

-: Ya veo… ¿con quién fuiste entonces?

-: Es que… tenía un solo boleto – explicó Levi como si fuera lo más obvio.

-: Repasemos, fuiste… solo, y hace un rato me dijiste que la cena con tu madre había sido aburrida, ¿es así?

-: Sí, y creo que ya te pedí disculpas por eso. Te mentí, Eren, lo siento – dijo suspirando un poco apenado.

-: Eso es, ahora me gustaría saber "el por qué". ¿Por qué querías ocultarme lo de la conferencia?

-: Porque era Patrick, no quería que imaginaras cosas, eres un poco celoso y… yo simplemente quise ir y ver si podía conversar con él, eso era todo. Entiende que teníamos cosas pendientes que no pudieron ser habladas en su momento. Si quieres, puedo contarte con lujo de detalles lo que sucedió con él.

-: Ah, ahora quieres contarme, cuando antes habías decidido que era mucho mejor mentirme y ocultármelo todo – Hizo una pequeña pausa para suspirar y continuó -. Mira, Levi, he aprendido muchas cosas de ti, y sobre ti, este último tiempo, que sí, puede haber sido corto pero para mí fue muy significativo – Levi sentía que se le formaba un retorcijón en el estómago, Eren no era una persona tolerante y cuando se enojaba decía las cosas de una forma muy directa, se sentía como cuando un joven comete una travesura y está en el despacho del director -. No me gustan las mentiras, y no me gusta que jueguen conmigo, ya varios se dieron el lujo de hacerlo y no voy a permitirlo de nuevo. Y una de las cosas que aprendí de ti, es que te cuesta demasiado sincerarte con lo que eres y con lo que sientes, y oye, puedo entender eso, todos somos diferentes, así que estaba en mis planes no presionarte frente a tu familia ni exigir que lo hagamos tan público, porque es obvio lo muuucho que te molesta, pero puedo respetar eso. Lo que no puedo respetar es que estés conmigo para pasar el rato. Dijiste que estábamos en una relación, y una relación no puede empezar con mentiras. Me importa tres carajos lo que pasó entre Patrick y tú, y si tienen cosas que aclarar o no. No es Patrick quien está a tu lado ahora, soy yo. Y si no tienes la confianza suficiente para decirme: _"Ey, viene mi ex a la ciudad y sabes, necesito hablar con él, entiende que solo será una conversación",_ si no hay confianza siquiera para eso, ¿entonces que estamos haciendo?

-: Ya me disculpé, Eren, no sé qué más esperas de mí – dijo un poco molesto.

-: Oh, ¿y te vas a dar el lujo de enojarte conmigo? ¿Sólo porque te digo una verdad que te molesta? Veamos, si esta noche salgo y me follo a alguien, ¿estará bien para ti si luego vengo y te pido disculpas?

-: Joder, Eren, ¿qué comparación es esa? Yo no follé con Patrick.

-: Pero estoy seguro que obtuviste más que una conversación anoche, ¿verdad? Si no, me lo hubieras contado sin dudar.

Levi quedó estupefacto. ¿Cómo era que Eren podía leer tan fácil a través de él? Su boca se abrió para decir otra mentira, entonces se dio cuenta que sería peor, por lo que simplemente bajó la vista y no dijo nada.

-: Exacto, me lo imaginaba. ¿Sabes? Follar con otro no es lo peor que nos puede pasar. A veces una simple mirada que te conecta a otra persona puede ser mil veces peor. Así que, en este punto, voy a preguntarte esto: ¿Con quién quieres estar, Levi?

El hombre se quedó mudo, porque tal vez ni siquiera tenía una respuesta a eso. Con Eren apenas se conocían, pero había vivido un sinfín de experiencias liberadoras y placenteras, sería un necio sino aceptara que Eren podía ser un hombre simple pero que le había enseñado más de la vida que los cientos de libros que había leído, o que no se incendiaba cuando lo besaba. Pero por otro lado, Patrick… sentía cosas por él aún, aceptar a Eren significaba dejar ir por completo su pasado, enterrarlo para siempre, y luego de la hermosa charla que habían tenido, no estaba preparado para cerrarle las puertas al irlandés, aún. _"Nunca pude sacarte del todo de mi vida, Levi… ahora que te he visto de nuevo, entiendo el por qué"._ Las palabras del otro resonaron dentro de él y sintió que la vida se le burlaba… ¿por qué Patrick vino justo en ese momento de su vida?

-: Ya veo. Mierda, esto duele bastante, tenía la impresión de que ibas a elegirme sin dudar tanto – agregó Eren trayéndolo de su mundo de pensamientos.

-: Espera, Eren, espera, no saques conclusiones apresuradas, no es sencillo para mí, por favor trata de entenderlo. Patrick significó demasiado en mi vida, nunca tuve la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con él y, está bien, lo admito, tengo que cerrar esa etapa adecuadamente porque aún no lo hice. Eso lleva su tiempo, joder, soy un maldito psicólogo y lo sé por experiencia.

-: ¿Significó o significa? – preguntó Eren con el semblante algo triste, el nuevo silencio de Levi lo terminó de cabrear, el de verde mirada no era muy paciente con estas cosas, apretó sus dedos tronando sus nudillos a medida que hablaba con creciente malestar -. Bien, pasemos en limpio, tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que mierda quieres, Levi, esa es la realidad. No sabes si elegir al viejo que te habla bonito o al pendejo que te coge bien, ¿verdad? Así que te lo voy a hacer bien sencillo para que no tengas que descerebrarte tanto, porque, he aquí una lección de un humilde chofer, la vida no es tan jodidamente difícil, tú la haces de esa manera. Por lo que, en conclusión, ¡puedes irte bien a la mierda!, quédate con el jodido idiota que habla bien – Eren se levantó rápidamente tomando su chaqueta y se fue muy enojado.

Levi se puso de pie para ir tras Eren pero no podía salir a la calle a perseguir a otro hombre, ¿qué dirían sus vecinos?, sintió que le faltaba el aire y se sentó arrinconándose para no encontrarse con miradas inquisidoras, odiaba llamar la atención, odiaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y principalmente se odiaba a sí mismo por haberlo provocado.

-0-

Una semana había transcurrido, una puta semana de mierda. Ya había empezado a cruzar mensajes con Patrick, que le contaba sobre su viaje, los paisajes, las actividades, y le mandaba una que otra foto del hermoso lugar. "Te encantaría esto, Levi, porque aquí hacen un postre que no es excesivamente dulce, y su sabor texturado es asombroso". Sonrió y le respondió, cuando salió de la conversación, miró hacia el ícono de la última charla con Eren. Había cambiado su foto de perfil. Ahora aparecía un perro doberman con cara de malo, mostrando todos los filosos dientes y un cartel debajo: "Cambio tierno y dulce doberman por mano ortopédica".

-: Tch, qué infantil – fue todo lo que dijo, pero luego sonrió, era un buen chiste, el mejor que le había visto hasta ahora. Luego su semblante se enserió… No más estúpidos mensajes sobre chorizos, o fideos o fotos desubicadas en horarios inadecuados. Nadie podía extrañar una pésima relación de menos de dos semanas. No. No extrañaba nada de esas incómodas situaciones, lugares, comidas y cosas que siempre le pasaban con Eren. Era como subirse al tren fantasma, todo era terrible. ¿Y por qué carajo estaba tan molesto ahora? Que se metiera en el centro de su orgulloso culo todo su amor, no lo necesitaba.

Miró la foto de perfil de Patrick. Era un buda de piedra con un paisaje místico atrás, como de estrellas y espacio sideral, y una frase: "Namaste", que en budismo significa "Te reverencio a ti", de una manera muy espiritual. No tenían punto de comparación. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera ido a enamorar de dos polos tan opuestos? Momento, nadie estaba enamorado de Eren, el chofer fue sólo una descarga del momento, uno que se lo follaba bien, fin del asunto. Nadie quería a Eren, nadie lo extrañaba y nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, estaba enojado porque el imbécil cabeza de corcho del chofer no le había escrito ni una puta vez en casi 7 días. NADIE.

-0-

Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente con la manga de la camisa, mientras prendía otro cigarrillo. Ni un putísimo mensaje, ni una llamada de mierda, nada, y por lo visto estaba usando su auto porque no volvió a cruzárselo por la línea, a pesar de que aceptó todas las horas extras que le ofrecieron y cambió por el turno del mediodía que era el peor.

-: Toma – le dijo Jean acercándole una lata de cerveza helada, Eren aceptó -. Te ves como un sorete de perro, pero aplastado por un zapato.

-: Lo sé.

-: ¿Quieres follar un rato?

-: No.

-: Bueno, no puedo verte así, anda vamos, salgamos, vamos a un antro, ya verás que luego de bailar un poco te sentirás mejor.

-: No quiero salir – dijo caprichosamente tirándose sobre su cama con más lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-: Mueve tu culo, Eren, ya llevo una semana entera soportando tu depresión, es hora de hacer algo, bastardo de mierda, vamos – dijo tirando de la manga de su saco, luego se le subió encima para propinarle dolorosos pellizcos hasta que finalmente lo hizo cabrear y cayeron de la cama al piso mordiéndose y tirándose de los cabellos. Jean se echó un sonoro gas.

-: ¡Hijo de tu puta madre, Jean! ¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Cof, cof, cof! ¡Eso es tóxico!

-: Nos quedamos aquí y lo haré de nuevo, los haré las veces que sea necesario, y oye, hoy almorcé chorizos de cerdo con *chimichurri (*salsa de verduras picadas muy pequeñas: cebolla, ají morrón, tomate, aceite y especias) con picante, tengo gasolina de sobra – dijo golpeándose el estómago.

-: Nos vamos, pony de mierda, me iré a bañar – aceptó el de castaños cabellos a regañadientes.

Cuando salió de la ducha, Jean se estaba probando ropa suya.

-: Esa camisa no, esa fue un regalo.

-: Es horrible de todas maneras – dijo sacándosela.

Cuando al fin estaban bien *enpilchados (*pilcha=ropa, bien vestidos), subieron a la moto de Eren y partieron. Era sábado por la noche, la avenida principal de la ciudad era un mundo de gente, por lo que tuvieron que alejarse varias cuadras para encontrar lugar para estacionar que fuera pago. Eren quería estar tranquilo y siempre buscaba que le vigilaran su vehículo.

Caminaron un par de cuadras yendo hacia el sector de los antros.

-: ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos al "Colosal"?

-: No, siempre ponen la música demasiado fuerte, quiero sentarme y relajarme un poco.

-: Para eso te quedabas en casa, idiota, vinimos a disfrutar, anda. Ya sé, vamos a "La Rosa", te conseguiré una chica tetona que… ¿Eren? – Jean se giró para darse con que su amigo se había quedado unos pasos atrás, mirando con interés a un local en la vereda de enfrente, era un restaurante pero con show, el cartel rezaba: "La Casona".

-: Oye, me muero de hambre, vamos a comer algo y luego buscamos donde bailar.

-: Si tú pagas, sí.

-: Hecho, vamos.

El lugar no era completamente lujoso, pero evidentemente no era económico, Jean se sorprendió que Eren eligiera un lugar así, sin dudas la cuenta iba a doler.

-: Pfff, esto es muy fino, vamos a la hamburguesería de la esquina de Grecia e Italia, y que seguro cocinan más rico – aconsejó Jean, pero Eren ya había agarrado la carta.

-: No, quiero comer aquí, tú querías salir ¿no? Bueno, disfruta que para ti es gratis.

-: Qué generoso, bastardo – dijo contento Jean, pero cuando estaba admirando la decoración de alrededor se dio cuenta del verdadero motivo -. Eren… - dijo mirándolo con mala cara.

-: Soy libre de comer donde se me antoje.

-: Como sea, masoquista de mierda.

-: Señores, buenas noches – dijo el mesero acercándose -. ¿Qué se van a servir?

Mientras tanto en otra mesa cercana, Levi reía de una anécdota de Patrick acerca de una conferencia donde una chica había entrado en labor de parto.

El de negros cabellos agarró su copa de vino y tomó un trago, cuando de pronto sus ojos encontraron a Jean y de inmediato se preguntó qué estaría haciendo él allí. Bueno, le dijo su lógica, es obvio vino a comer, pero desde su ángulo no podía ver quien lo acompañaba, ¿sería Marco?

-: ¿Levi? – lo llamó Patrick.

-: Lo siento, me distraje, ¿decías?

-: ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-: Oh, bien, ella, ya sabes, siempre está bien.

-: Aún no hablaste con ella… - no había sido una pregunta, y el hombre solo hizo una mueca -. ¿Ya elegiste que vas a pedir? – Cambió de tema mirando la carta, era como revivir sus fantasmas del pasado, donde Patrick siempre evitaba preguntar cosas dolorosas.

-: Yo… ahora vivo por mi cuenta. Acepté la casa que fue de mi padre, la reformé y bueno, vivo ahí. Desde hace trece años.

-: Oye, esa es una excelente noticia.

-: Eren, voy al baño un momento – dijo Jean, quien a propósito pasó al lado de la mesa de Levi y Patrick, cruzaron miradas con el de pelo negro y el chico le sacó la lengua para luego ignorarlo.

-: Voy un segundo al baño, ya vuelvo – dijo Levi poniéndose de pie -. Pide la especialidad de la casa por mí, ¿quieres?

-: De acuerdo.

Entró por detrás de Jean y se hizo el de lavarse las manos. El otro hizo pis y se acercó a limpiarse.

-: Hola, Jean – lo encaró el más bajo con tranquilidad.

-: Ah, hola.

-: Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

-: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy pobre?

-: ¿Eh? No, me refería a-

-: Por cierto, aprovecho la ocasión para agradecerte.

-: ¿Agradecerme?

-: Por dejar libre a Eren, aaaah, realmente extrañaba la forma salvaje en la que folla – El más bajo primero se quedó de piedra y luego frunció el ceño, Jean se acercó y le susurró al oído -. Luego de cenar rico aquí, nos iremos a su casa a coger hasta que se nos salgan los sesos, gracias "bonito".

Echó una carcajada mientras se iba triunfal. Levi se puso rojo, y de inmediato sintió unas ganas locas de ir y reventarle la cabeza a madrazos a ese cara de caballo deforme. Salió del baño y miró de reojo, ¿estaba con Eren? ¿En serio? Jean provechó y antes de sentarse tomó de la solapa de la remera a Eren, que estaba de espaldas a Levi, y le dio un corto beso en la boca, sabiendo bien que Levi había presenciado todo.

-: ¿Pero qué haces idiota? Levi podría vernos – le recriminó Eren molesto mirando a sus costados, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su espalda. Jean se rió y le hizo una "v" de la victoria con los dedos – Deja de ser tan pendejo, además nos echarán del lugar. Y ya pide algo de una vez.

-: A ver, qué es lo más caro… - dijo Jean carcajeándose detrás de la carta del restaurante.

-: ¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota?

-: Nada, nada.

Levi regresó y se sentó, sirvió vino en su copa y se la bajó de un envión.

-: ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Patrick levemente preocupado.

-. Oh, sí, todo está perfecto – "Maldito hijo de puta", pensaba el psicólogo, "diciendo: Te amo, si claro, y a la primera pelea se va a buscar cualquier otro culo. No importa, que haga lo que quiera. Patrick es mil veces mejor, él es sofisticado, culto, es refinado, jamás me llevaría a comer un asqueroso choripán. Nunca me llamaría bebé, tiene buen gusto para la música, sin dudas no me expondría a todos los peligros de una cancha, ni tendría que ir colgado como mono en una mato de mierda…", Levi intentaba compensar sus sentimientos negativos con sus pensamientos, pero se estaba cabreando cada vez más. Si no fuera por Patrick, y la gente del lugar, iría y le diría un par de verdades a ese idiota, imbécil, bueno para nada, chofer de cuarta, bruto…

-: Levi, si quieres cancelo la orden y nos vamos, te noto algo molesto.

Joder, era un libro abierto para Patrick, intentó relajar su rostro.

-: No, no es nada. Dime Patrick, ¿hasta cuándo te quedas?

-: Bueno, pensaba hacerlo hasta fin de mes.

-: Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa – ofreció Levi, casi sin pensar de la rabia que sentía -. Tengo dos cuartos de huéspedes que sobran, así que…

-: Oh, no quisiera molestar.

-: Si fuera molestia no te lo hubiera ofrecido.

El hombre sonrió sinceramente, tomó su copa y bebió un trago.

-: En ese caso acepto con gusto.

-: Bien, eso es bueno.

Justo en ese momento Eren se puso de pie para ir al baño, el más bajo no se pudo aguantar ni un minuto.

-: Lo siento, debo ir al baño de nuevo. Estoy, un poco descompuesto – fue todo lo que explicó y se levantó rápidamente.

Eren terminó de hacer lo suyo y cuando se giró casi se le aflojan las rodillas.

-: ¿Levi? – trató de sonar sorprendido, mientras el otro lo miraba con cara de matón.

-: Hola, Eren, tanto tiempo, o mejor dicho tan poco tiempo en realidad – su tono era indiscutiblemente alterado y Eren enarcó una ceja -. ¿Así que volviste con Jean?

-: ¿Eh?

-: Sí, ya lo sé, lo único que me jode de verdad es que tuviste las bolas de venir y recriminarme lo mentirosa y mala persona que yo era, cuando con tu boca dices una cosa y luego haces todo lo contrario. Así que el que debería mandarte a la mierda soy yo.

-: Wow, bájale un cambio, man. No sé de qué carajos estás hablando.

-: Ah, te haces el desentendido, ¿no? Cómo sea, qué me importa de todas maneras, revuélcate con ese cerdo y tengan cerditos, me da igual – cuando intentó girarse para irse, sintió que lo agarraban del brazo y lo arrastraban con brutalidad hacia uno de los cubículos del baño.

Eren lo empujó y cerró con el pasador para mirarlo con molestia también.

-: ¿De qué mierda hablas? – le preguntó con ira contenida.

-: Me… me dijiste que sentías "eso" hace menos de una semana y ya te estás encamando con otro.

-: ¿No es lo mismo que estás haciendo tú?

-: ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda dices? Yo NO me acosté con Patrick, no sé en qué idioma te lo tengo que decir para que te entre en tu cabezota – dijo el más bajo indignado.

-: No sé qué cosas te has imaginado, pero yo tampoco me acosté con nadie.

-: ¡Mientes! ¡Me mientes en la cara, chofer de porquería! Jean me lo dijo y yo los vi besarse.

Eren rodó los ojos.

-: Entendiste todo mal, no volvería a salir con Jean ni a acostarme con él por nada del mundo. Y de todas maneras, si decidiera hacerlo estoy en todo mi derecho ¿o no? Se supone que ya no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro, ¿verdad?

-: Pues realmente admiro la facilidad con que hechas todo al olvido, debería aprender eso de ti, permiso, déjame salir.

-: No, ¿por qué viniste a decirme todo esto? – dijo Eren cerrándole el paso.

-: ¿No es obvio?, estoy molesto, porque me dijiste mentiroso y tú eres igual o peor que yo.

-: No, viniste a decirme eso porque estás celoso, Levi.

-: ¡Ja, ya quisieras, idiota! – Eren se acercó y lo acorraló contra una esquina, el más bajo lo miró enojado.

Eren lo tomó de las muñecas y lo arrinconó aún más, sus narices rozándose casi.

-: Admítelo, estás celoso.

-: ¡No! – Eren lo besó con brusquedad, casi con violencia, Levi intentó resistirse, pero tenía a su corazón galopando salvajemente.

-: Admítelo – dijo el más alto apoyando su frente en la de Levi, el psicólogo cerró los ojos.

-: ¡No, no lo haré!

-: ¡Admítelo, cabrón! – Eren volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con más sentimiento, Levi se quedó quieto -. No te dejaré ir hasta que lo admitas, sé sincero por una puta vez con lo que te pasa.

-: No me hables como si me conocieras tanto, una jodida relación de dos semanas, ¿qué clase de idiota enfermo dice "te amo" en tan poco tiempo, eh?

-: Yo… yo soy esa clase de idiota enfermo, estoy enfermo por ti – Volvió a besarlo con dolor, apretando aún más las muñecas de Levi, el cual se quejó levemente, Eren aprovecho para deslizar su lengua dentro de esa boca tan hiriente con sus palabras o la falta de ellas. El psicólogo relajó su cuerpo y recibió el beso con ganas, no podía resistirse más. Eren lo soltó y lo abrazó, Levi le devolvió el abrazo, aferrándose a su espalda con desesperación. Terminaron un largo y acuoso beso jadeando sobre el rostro ajeno -. Admítelo, joder, no seas tan orgulloso… - Levi sintió su rostro algo húmedo y abrió grande sus ojos, Eren estaba llorando.

Los acerados ojos se encontraron con los verdes, y el más bajo levantó una mano para limpiar esas gruesas y cálidas lágrimas. ¿Tanto había lastimado a Eren?

-: Está bien… - dijo en un susurro -. Lo admito, estoy jodidamente celoso.

El chofer sonrió con tristeza y volvió a besarlo con lentitud, disfrutando de ese roce. Luego se separó apenas y le habló.

-: Entonces entiendes perfectamente cómo me siento… No estoy con nadie, no podría, porque te amo sólo a ti, y tal vez fueron dos jodidas semanas, pero no puedo, y no quiero, sacarte de mi vida. Levi… – dijo tomando una de sus manos y apoyándola sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón -. Elígeme a mí, por favor.

-: Siempre escoges el mejor escenario para estas cosas ¿eh? – Levi se acercó y lo besó, necesitaba de esos roces, ahora se daba cuenta, ese bruto e ignorante hombre, tosco y maleducado, se le había metido muy profundo en la piel. Se separaron luego de unos momentos.

Unos fuertes golpes al cubículo los sacaron de su burbuja.

-: ¿Eren? ¿Eren estás cagando? – era Jean -. Porque ya sirvieron la comida.

-: ¡Mierda! Sí, estoy cagando Jean, ¿me dejas un minuto en paz? – contestó cabreado.

-: No se siente feo olor – dijo el otro desde afuera -. El enano no está en la mesa, el cabeza de fósforo está solo, ¿está contigo?

El chofer abrió la puerta y lo miró con mala cara.

-: ¡Joder! Lo siento, ¿necesitas un condón? - le susurró por lo bajo -. La próxima avisa así no espero como un imbécil.

-: No, no necesito un condón y de paso, puedes aclarar ¿por qué mierda le dijiste a Levi que estábamos saliendo?

-: Ah, eso, bueno sólo quería saber si reaccionaba o no a mis palabras, ¿lo hizo verdad? Hola, Levi, lo siento por llamarte enano – dijo saludando con una sonrisa y Eren le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza -. ¡Oye! Deberían agradecerme, buenos para nada, me largo – se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Eren suspiró y se giró donde el psicólogo.

-: ¿Aclarado? – le preguntó, Levi asintió, Eren se acercó -. Escucha, habla toda la mierda que necesites con ese esperpento colorado, no te pediré una respuesta ahora mismo, pero cuando te busque espero que ya tengas en claro qué quieres. Porque no tengo intenciones de compartirte con nadie. Y recuerda, que te amo – se acercó y le dejó un sentido beso en la frente. Luego se marchó.

Levi se sentó en el retrete un momento. Tenía el corazón latiendo de una forma anormal, y una sonrisa imposible se había dibujado en sus labios.

-: Joder, tengo que aclarar todo esto de una vez…

.

By Luna de Acero… muy nerviosa…


	6. Exorcismo y nuevas experiencias

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. La inspiración no me acompaña para los otros fics, ni modo seguiremos con las actualizaciones de éste. Se viene un capítulo raro, jaja, espero les guste y dejen de increpar tanto al pobre Patrick. Ahora me siento a responder los reviews, tengan piedad! Y disculpen las demoras, se hace lo que se puede. Me dicen que les ha parecido este cap? Los amo, y gracias por seguir apoyando esta locura de historia!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** R18, Lemon! Pero es un lemon entrecontrado, ya entenderán. Por cierto, aquí se hablara de juguetes sexuales y esas cosas, si no les gusta solo saltéense la última parte. Como siempre palabras altisonantes y vulgares, la mayoría de Eren boca de caminonero Jaeger. Ya saben.

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A: **NANA RAL** , NENA SI NO FUERA POR TI ESTO NO EXISTIRÍA, MENOS MAL TE CONTÉ DE LA IDEA Y ME ANIMASTE A SEGUIRLA. TAMBIÉN PARA **RIVAIFEM** , GRACIAS POR EL APOYO HERMOSA! MENCIÓN ESPECIAL PARA **PATATAPANDICORNIO** , POR ESE REVIEW HIPER MEGA ESPECIAL QUE ME EMOCIONÓ Y PARA TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC Y ME DEJAN SUS PRECIOSOS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.

.

.

 _ **"Fija tus ojos hacia adelante en lo que puedes hacer,**_

 _ **no hacia atrás en lo que no puedes cambiar".**_

 _ **Tom Clancy**_

.

.

Luego de la cena, Patrick y Levi fueron a dar unas vueltas en el auto. El más joven le enseñó los cambios más notables de la ciudad en esos días.

-: Me siento como un extraño aquí… aunque es nostálgico – dijo el hombre bajándose y mirando alrededor. Estaban en la plaza de las palmeras, que estaba más alejada del ruidoso centro.

Levi prendió un cigarro y bajó para sentarse en una de las bancas. La noche estaba algo fría pero nada demasiado insoportable.

-: ¿Hace mucho que fumas? – dijo Patrick sentándose a su lado.

-: Unos cinco años. No lo sé, creo que todo empezó porque a mi madre le molesta, una especie de rebeldía, una estupidez… pero ahora lo disfruto mucho.

-: Te veo más sosegado, más tranquilo y mucho más seguro, no sabía con lo que podría encontrarme la verdad.

-: Bueno, supongo que todo forma parte de la madurez, sería extraño que uno se estancara en lo mismo, ¿no crees? Mírate ahora, eres doctor, has hecho importantes investigaciones… bueno, era lo que querías, ¿cierto?

-: Sí, es verdad. Cuando me fui me dediqué de lleno a la profesión, necesitaba mantener mi cabeza ocupada. Sabes… me costó demasiado superarte. De hecho a veces pienso que no pude del todo.

-: Me heriste, Patrick, me heriste muchísimo.

-: Creo que fue mutuo. Si no me iba… iba a seguir aceptando que podíamos tener esa relación clandestina, y eso, tenlo por seguro, hubiera sido mucho peor.

-: Lo sé, pero… ¿irte así? Sin despedirte adecuadamente…

-: No había forma adecuada de hacerlo, si lo intentaba iba a caer de nuevo con tus besos y tu rostro suplicante… sabes que digo la verdad. No tienes idea, las horas que pasaba… sufriendo, encerrado pensando en raptarte y llevarte conmigo. Pero no lo hubieras aceptado, no ibas a dejar a tu familia por irte con un hombre.

-: Tal vez hubiera cedido, pero aún era un crío inmaduro que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para imponerse. Pero cortar todo lazo así – tiró la colilla del consumido cigarro al piso -, sin posibilidad de llamarte o escribirte… fue como si me arrancaran un pedazo de vida. Durante muchos años me culpé, pero luego aprendí que fue culpa de los dos.

-: Así es, acepto que tuve mucha responsabilidad en ello. En primer lugar, apenas tuve sentimientos por ti, debería haber suspendido la terapia. Pero tuve la soberbia de creer que podría protegerte, que podría darte el espacio y los consejos que necesitabas, fue un error muy grande.

-: Bueno, durante mucho tiempo no lo entendí, pero ahora como profesional te diré que fuiste un hijo de puta – Patrick hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada -. Te aprovechaste de mi vulnerabilidad, aunque pienso que de todas maneras me hubiera enamorado de ti.

-: A pesar de todo, no me arrepiento, fuiste el amor más grande y profundo que me dio la vida. Lamento no haber sido lo que necesitabas en ese momento o haber sabido guiarte para que las cosas fueran diferentes, como adulto que era, es un dolor que tal vez nunca supere.

-: No te culpes tanto, en cierta manera, fuiste el impulso que necesitaba para alejarme del entorno tóxico en el que vivía. Después de algunos años viviendo solo pude entender muchas cosas, muchas de las charlas que teníamos florecieron en mí, reflexiones que en ese momento eran imposibles. Y entendí que sólo buscabas mi bien, pero ya sabes, las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana, este tipo de modificaciones internar conllevan tiempo y paciencia. Ahora lo sé.

-: En verdad estoy asombrado, te has convertido en un adulto muy sabio.

-: Pfff, sabio es una palabra demasiado grande. Pero supongo que tanto estudio, escuchar a mis pacientes, golpearme un poco, salir con otras personas, en definitiva, vivir, hacen que uno adquiera experiencia y empiece a ver las cosas desde diferentes ángulos.

-: ¿Por qué elegiste esta profesión?

-: Me gusta, supongo que los largos debates que teníamos me interesaban mucho, después de coser era la segunda cosa que más amaba. Y mi madre quería una profesional en la casa – ambos rieron.

-: Después de todo Kuchel se salió con la suya. ¿Y qué pasó con tu futuro como modisto? Si no mal recuerdo tenías un talento excepcional para eso, además te gustaba con todo el corazón.

-: Me sigue gustando, ejerzo en mis tiempos libres. Incluso vendo mis diseños, no creo que pueda dejarlo alguna vez. Pero ya sabes, la familia… no quería… - Levi dejó de hablar mientras sus dedos se movían nerviosamente.

-: Entonces aún no lo superas.

-: Hay gente que jamás supera sus limitaciones en esta vida – se excusó el de cabellos negros.

-: Pero tú puedes, no entiendo por qué no lo haces de una vez. Ya nada te ata ni te lo impide.

-: Sabes la historia de mi familia…

-: Pensé que estaba hablando con el Levi de ahora y no con el de hace trece años.

El de acerados ojos se revolvió molesto y prendió otro cigarrillo, ahora con su semblante serio.

-: Lo siento – dijo con suavidad Patrick -. No soy nadie para increparte así, no debí decirlo.

-: Está bien, lo acepto, hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse.

-: Sí pueden, el día que de verdad tú quieras.

-: No quiero lastimar a nadie.

-: Las personas si salen lastimadas es porque así lo quieren, ¿y qué contigo? ¿No sales lastimado cada vez que el tema se toca, cada vez que tu madre dice algo en contra de los gays? ¿Quién cuida de ti, Levi? Me asombra tu capacidad para soportar el abuso y el dolor. Nunca te lo dije, pero yo creo que Kuchel sabe de sobre tu verdadera naturaleza, es solo que se niega a aceptarla. Puedo entender eso de una madre obtusa que ha tenido una mala experiencia en el amor ligado a eso, lo que no entiendo es que tú también lo aceptes. No lo entendí en ese entonces, ahora tampoco.

-: Estuve reflexionando mucho sobre ello, también, me imaginé muchas veces hablando con ella, pero cuando estoy frente a sus ojos… todo se termina.

-: Bueno, es un comienzo, antes ni siquiera querías planteártelo, tal vez deberías practicar esa charla en tu mente más seguido hasta que te hagas a la idea, ¿no crees?

-: ¿Me estás psicoanalizando, Patrick? – dijo Levi mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-: ¡Ups! Lo hice de nuevo, ja, ja, lo siento, supongo que lo tengo tan incorporado en mi sistema que me cuesta salir del rol. Aun así, podrías empezar hablando con Mikasa, la quieres mucho y ella a ti, sé que te comprenderá.

-: Tal vez lo haga.

-: Quiero decirte algo, muy importante – agregó Patrick girándose y mirándolo a los ojos -. Lo siento, lo siento mucho Levi, por haberme ido de esa manera. Fui egoísta y pensé más en mi dolor que en el tuyo.

-: Está bien, ya es algo del pasado, es bueno que ambos lo superemos. Y gracias, necesitaba oírlo.

-: Por cierto, ¿estás en pareja? – preguntó el pelirrojo, cruzando las piernas y apoyando la espalda en la banca.

-: Sí, lo estoy – dijo Levi sonriendo sin darse cuenta -. Hace muy poco en realidad, dos semanas.

-: ¡Maldición! Ja, ja, te va a sonar gracioso, pero esta gira estaba programada hacerla hace dos meses atrás, pero mi representante se enfermó y tuvimos que posponer. Supongo que el destino tiene caminos ya definidos – dijo mirando al vacío con cierta melancolía.

-: ¿Patrick Kelly diciendo que cree en el destino? Pfff, no fui el único que ha cambiado.

-: Creo que todos cambiamos todo el tiempo, es parte del aprendizaje de la vida. Pero, ¿no habrá problemas con él si voy a tu casa?

-: No, no vive conmigo, tuvimos… un pequeño altercado, pero creo que ya lo hemos superado, es un mocoso terco y malhablado pero… me gusta. Es mi casa y quisiera que estuvieras a gusto. Comencemos de nuevo, ¿te parece? – dijo Levi extendiendo su mano, Patrick la aceptó.

-: Nada me daría más gusto. Gracias, Levi.

-0-

Erwin, estaba ayudando a Patrick a acomodarse en la habitación contigua a la suya, mientras conversaban animadamente sobre temas inherentes a la profesión. Erwin estaba deslumbrado, admiraba el trabajo del doctor desde hacía muchos años.

-: Por cierto, en unos minutos llegará Levi, y luego vendrá Eren, su novio, es un poco celoso, sólo ten cuidado – advirtió Erwin, Patrick solo rió.

-: No hay cuidado, todo está zanjado entre Levi y yo, no tiene porqué sentirse amenazado.

-: Eren no necesita una excusa para mostrar sus celos, créeme. Bueno, iré a preparar la cena. Siéntete a gusto, si necesitas algo más avísame.

-: Muchas gracias, Erwin.

Levi llegó algo cansado y se fue a bañar. Cuando regresó ya estaban tocando a la puerta. Erwin y Patrick estaba enfrascados en una ardua conversación sobre métodos de tratamiento para personas autistas.

-: ¡Mi amor! – saludó Eren efusivamente apenas abrió la puerta Levi, le había traído una caja de bombones -. Te extrañe´, cosita rica.

-: Bueno, bueno, compórtate – le pidió el otro mientras caminaban hacia el living.

-: Hola, buenas noches – dijo Eren con voz de macho alfa dominante mientras miraba afiladamente al doctor.

-: Patrick, te presento a Eren, mi novio – el pelirrojo se sorprendió de que Levi aceptara una relación tan abiertamente, pero eso le dio la pauta de lo mucho que había avanzado.

-: Es un gusto, Eren, he escuchado mucho de ti – dijo tendiéndole la mano, el joven la apretó con fuerza.

-: Oh, yo también escuché sobre ti – Patrick lo miró desconcertado -. Levi me contó de tu conferencia, y que vivirás aquí hasta que termines tus obligaciones. No intentes nada raro.

-: ¡Eren! – lo reprendió Levi.

-: Ja, ja, está bien, no te preocupes Eren, todo lo que hay entre Levi y yo es una linda amistad.

-: Bueno, ¿qué quieren beber? – preguntó Levi para desviar la conversación.

-: Yo quiero el espumante de colección – dijo Erwin, luego se dirigió a Patrick -, es cosecha 1995, Levi tiene varias botellas muy rico.

-: Bien, probemos entonces – aceptó el doctor.

-: Puaj, agua de inodoro, yo prefiero cerveza.

-: ¿Y esa caja? – preguntó Erwin con toda mala intención.

-: Ah, le traje bombones a mi amorcito – acotó Eren sentándose cómodamente en uno de los sillones.

-: Voy a traer las bebidas – acotó Levi perdiéndose en la cocina.

-: Bien, ¿a qué te dedicas, Eren? – empezó Patrick para iniciar conversación. Le agradaba mucho la personalidad desinhibida de Eren. Le hará mucho bien a Levi, pensó.

-: Soy chofer, de micros.

-: Oh, eso es sorprendente. Es un trabajo pesado – continuó el otro.

-: Ciertamente lo es, el tráfico, las puteadas de los conductores, la mala predisposición de la gente, pero en general trato de ponerle buena onda.

-: ¿Y cómo se conocieron con Levi?

-: Le arruiné le motor al Audi – habló Erwin con cara de culpable -. No lo pudo usar por un mes y tuvo que usar el transporte público.

-: Me gustó apenas lo vi, tan bonito, pequeño y refinado. Fue amor a primera vista – habló Eren con entusiasmo y Patrick sonrió. No diría nada inadecuado, pero era nostálgico, porque cuando vio a Levi la primera vez le pasó algo similar -. ¿Tú estás soltero?

El psicólogo ingresó con una bandeja y las cosas que puso en la mesa ratona.

-: Por el momento sí, estuve en pareja hace un año, pero no funcionó, mis constantes viajes y conferencias son un gran problema cuando de relaciones se trata, viajo demasiado.

-: Pues deberías dejar el trabajo un poco de lado, ya estás grande, no es bueno estar viejo y solo.

-: ¡Eren! – volvió a reprenderlo Levi mientras el chofer lo miraba sin comprender.

-: Déjalo, tiene razón, además ya me lo había empezado a plantear. Hace ya ocho años que llevo esta vida, he conocido lo suficiente. De hecho el año que viene tenía programado un año sabático para descansar y dedicarme un poco a mis cuestiones personales.

-: ¿Lo ves? – decía Eren mientras ponía un brazo sobre los hombros de su novio que se había sentado al lado, el cual lo miró de reojo como diciéndole "no te pases".

La cena fue amena, Eren bajó sus decibeles al no notar ningún interés fuera de lo normal en Patrick, y con Erwin dejaron de hablar tanto de psicología para que todos pudieran tener una charla grata.

Se hizo cerca de la medianoche y tanto Erwin como el pelirrojo se excusaron para retirarse a descansar. Patrick tenía una entrevista con el diario local muy temprano en la mañana.

-: Mientras él esté aquí yo me quedo a dormir – le advirtió Eren que había traído su bolso con pijamas y cosas. Levi rodó los ojos -. O en su defecto tú duermes en mi casa, elige.

-: ¡Dios, eres imposible! Quédate si quieres, no me molesta, pero no te haré una copia de la llave, además Patrick se irá en una semana.

-: Ok. ¿Mañana no trajabas, no?

-: No, es feriado, se cancelaron las citas.

-: ¿Quieres que salgamos? ¿O estás cansado?

-: ¿Adonde? – Levi estaba cansado, pero salir a tomar aire fresco no se le hacía mala idea.

-: Bueno, Jean y Marcos se están reconciliando, en una hora termina su turno en la sandwichería, podríamos juntarnos e ir a beber un poco, ¿quieres?

-: Parece mejor plan que quedarnos a dormir, no tengo mucho sueño. Está bien.

Eren le escribió a sus amigos y una vez que recibió el ok de ellos, se fueron al encuentro en la moto de Eren.

-0-

Una vez todos juntos se fueron a la casa de Eren. Levi no había tenido oportunidad de conocerla. Quedaba a escasas cinco cuadras de la sandwichería. Le gustó que todo estuviera pulcro y limpio por dentro, era una casita acogedora, como la de las propagandas, faltaba una abuela tejiendo en un costado.

Se quedaron en el living jugando a las cartas, mientras Eren le explicaba a Levi las reglas del truco.

-: Bastardo, ¿tienes vino y refresco de naranja? – inquirió Jean que tenía a Marcos sentado en la falda.

-: Eso no se pregunta, jamás me faltaran esos ingredientes.

-: No se diga más, marche un "Narantín".

-: ¿Un qué? – preguntó Levi sin entender.

-: ¿No conoces el "Narantín? – preguntó Marcos y Levi negó.

-: Ahora lo conocerás, Chon, trae todo – Marcos se rió del apelativo de Eren y Levi sintió que una de esas raras costumbres de su novio, que no siempre le gustaban, iba a hacer acto de presencia.

Jean trajo un vino barato de cajita, "tetrabrick", como le decían, y un refresco, también barato, de naranja. Sirvió el refresco en dos vasos grandes y luego con un cuchillo abrió la parte de arriba de la botella que había quedado a la mitad. Levi miraba todo el proceso concienzudamente. Luego con un encendedor quemó los bordes para que no quedaran filosos. Luego abrió el vino y lo volcó para luego echarle unos hielos y revolver con el cuchillo.

-: Lista la copa sagrada – dijo Jean como si se tratara de un homenaje, bebió un trago y soltó un sonoro "¡Aaaah!", de satisfacción -. Está perfecto.

-: ¡Salud! – dijo Eren y tomó otro trago -. Realmente, te salió delicioso. ¿Marcos?

-: Sí, gracias – dijo el muchacho, esta vez sentado en una silla aparte y tomó un poco -. Rico.

-: ¿Extrañaste mis bebidas, osito? – le dijo Jean mirándolo con amor y tocando un mechón de sus obscuros cabellos.

-: Un poco – aceptó Marcos algo ruborizado.

-: ¿Bebé? – dijo Eren alcanzándole la bebida. El psicólogo tomó la botella y miró adentro con una mueca de asco. No sólo le parecía una combinación espantosa, sino que encima todos habían babeado eso.

-: Mejor no, gracias – acotó devolviéndole la botella.

-: Vamos, no seas tan constipado, pruébalo, dale una oportunidad, te va a gustar, en serio – insistió el chofer, pero más insistía más se negaba el otro.

-: Que no, gracias, no te dije, ¡que no quiero esa mierda!

-: ¡Ah, sacrilegio! – dijo Jean con postura trágica.

-: Chon, Chon, ven, ven aquí que esto es demasiado no voy a poder solo.

-: Has herido sus sentimientos Levi – le dijo Jean acercándose a Eren y sobando su cabeza mientras el otro hacía pucheros.

-: Dijo que el Narantín era una mierda, snif, snif – seguía quejándose Eren, Levi rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

-: Chicos, tranquilos – habló Marco divertido -, ¿qué tal si hacen "el ritual"?

-: ¿Escuchaste, Chon? El ritual, el ritual – habló zamarreándolo de la solapa de la remera -. ¿Cómo fue que lo olvidamos? Vamos no hay tiempo que perder. Bebé dame tu celular, rápido, rápido.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-: Documentación – dijo Jean con tanta seriedad que Levi casi le cree -. Esto debe ser documentado para mandar a la congregación del Chorizo Tuerto.

-: ¿De qué carajos hablan? – exigió Levi ofuscado.

-: Es justo y necesario, anda vamos dame tu celular.

A regañadientes y suspirando, Levi sacó su Iphone último modelo y se lo pasó.

-: Toma Marco, filma – ordenó Eren. Jean lo secundaba con la botella cortada y el brebaje dentro -. ¿Estás listo, Chon? Esto será muy duro.

-: Sí, bastardo, como un boyscout, siempre listo.

-: Bien, bebé, aguanta, esto es por tu bien te lo juro – Levi los miraba como si estuvieran locos, mientras Marco apuntaba con el celular y se mordía los labios para no reírse. Eren puso una de sus manos encima de la cabeza de un muy enfurruñado, Levi -. Oooh, Gran Clóset Inmaculado, a ti te pedimos encarecidamente…

-: ¡Encarecidamente! – repetía Jean con las manos en alto y los ojos cerrados.

-: ¡Danos la fuerza necesaria, para exorcizar a tu hijo: Levi Gruñón Ackerman!

-: ¡Danos tu fuerza Clóset Celestial!

-: Ustedes están enfermos – dijo el psicólogo.

-: ¡Se está manifestando, se está manifestando! – azuzó Jean abriendo los ojos y mirando al Levi con fingido pavor.

-: ¡Gran Clóset, saca de este menudo cuerpo toda la vergüenza, oh señor, ábrele las puertas a la luz!

-: ¡La luz gay! – agregó Jean por detrás.

-: ¡Yo ordeno que el *conchetaje de este ser humano sea removido! (*concheto: forma despectiva de llamar a una persona que presume de su estatus y buen pasar económico) – dijo mientras revolvía los cabellos de Levi, quien sólo rodó los ojos -. ¡Por el poder que me da la cerveza, yo exijo que los demonios del refinamiento y la sofisticación abandonen este pequeño cuerpo!

-: ¡Y que lo hagan diez centímetros más alto! – agregó Jean, de nuevo con los ojos cerrados.

-: Chon, eso no se puede, no digas cosas innecesarias – amonestó Eren.

-: Disculpa, me ganó la emoción.

-: Ahora, alcánzame el brebaje bendito – Jean se acercó con esa mezcla de vino barato y refresco de naranja, Eren mojó sus dedos con la mano libre y comenzó a salpicar a Levi, que se removió molesto -. ¡Fuera demonio del *caretaje! (*hipocresía)

-: ¡Fuera! – secundaba el semi rubio.

-: ¡Fuera demonios de los perfumes importados, de los vinos de colección y la música electrónica!

-: ¡Fuera, fuera!

-: Por el poder del Choripán Tuerto que todo lo puede, yo te bautizo para que dejes de ser tan culo fruncido y te relajes. Hijo mío – agregó con solemne voz -, llegó la hora de bautizarte, en el nombre del gremio de colectiveros – le tocó la frente -, la comunidad del fideo – le tocó el pecho -, y la santa vergota – le tocó el paquete, y Levi lo miró serio -. Ponte de pie, vamos, vamos. Esta es la parte más importante – Levi obedeció sin rechistar, suspirando -. Gírate, vamos. Recibe el espíritu de la liberación - ¡Bam! Eren le dio terrible nalgada.

-: ¡Recibe la bendición del reggaetón! - ¡Bam! Nalgada de Jean.

-: ¡Ey! – se quejó Levi.

-: ¡Recibe la gracia del chimichurri! - ¡Bam! Nalgada de Marco.

-: Y por último, debes beber del santo grial – Eren le acercó la botella cortada.

-: No beberé esa mierda – repitió Levi, molesto, sobándose un glúteo.

-: Chon, ¿hicimos algo mal?

-: No lo sé hermano, en caso de no funcionar hay que repetir el ritual.

-: No, no, ya basta, dame eso – acotó Levi agarrando la botella, la miró con un poco de asco, pero finalmente acercó los labios y comenzó a beber con ganas.

-: Oh, voy a llorar – dijo Jean fingiendo emoción.

-: Marco, enfoca bien, es un momento histórico, hoy queridos hermanos hemos sumado un nuevo soldado a las filas de la comunidad del Fideo Rígido – habló el chofer con seriedad fingida.

Levi se terminó media botella, y devolvió el artefacto a Jean.

-: Bien, ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Eren.

-: Bueno, no está mal – respondió Levi y luego sin poder evitarlo, debido a haber bebido tanto de golpe se le salió un pequeño eructo.

-: ¡Ah! – chilló Marco - ¡Ha funcionado, ha funcionado!

-: Selfie, selfie – pidió Eren, Marco puso el celular en modo cámara y todos se apiñaron apretujando a Levi -. Uno, dos, tres, digan choripán.

-: ¡Choripán! – dijeron los cuatro al unísono, mientras cedían a la incontenible risa.

-: Te amo, bebé – agregó Eren tomándolo del rostro y besándolo -. Ahora que ya eres uno de los nuestros, eso significa que nos podemos casar.

-: ¡¿Qué?!

Jean le sacó el pañuelo verde que tenía Marco en el cuello y se lo colocó sobre la cabeza.

-: Sí, ahora, vamos, vamos, arrodíllate – pidió Eren, Levi sabía que negarse sería en vano así que lo hizo con cara seria.

-: Marcos, mi vida, tú serás el testigo – pidió Jean y el otro se acercó, mientras Eren sacaba su paquete de cigarros casi vacío, ponía los últimos en el bolsillo de su camisa y arrancaba el papel plateado de adentro del paquete – Muy bien, queridos hermanos nos hemos reunido en esta santa ceremonia, para celebrar la unión carnal de Eren, alias Bastardo Suicida, y Levi, alias El Finoli, en santo matrimonio. Que lo que una el alcohol no lo deshaga la sobriedad. Por el poder que me da el fútbol y las pizzas, yo los nombro marido y… y… marido.

-: ¿Espera y los votos? – dijo Eren molesto, mientras seguía haciendo manualidades con el papel plateado entre sus dedos.

-: Ah, cierto, procedan a decir sus votos matrimoniales.

Eren sonriendo tomó de las manos a Levi y lo miró con el pecho lleno de orgullo.

-: Yo, Eren el colectivero, prometo honrar nuestra unión dándote duro contra el muro, macizo contra el piso, de cucharita o cucharón, que es lo mismo pero con envión, de perrito o tortuguita.

-: ¿Qué mierda es tortuguita? – preguntó Levi enarcando una ceja.

-: ¿No la conoces? No importa, esta noche te enseño. Como te decía, seré tu proveedor de viajes gratis y seguros en el transporte público, te alimentaré con alitas de pollo y tacos suculentos, y te seré fiel hasta que el pene no me funcione… y después también. Ahora tú.

Levi estaba rojo, pensando, al fin suspiró y lo miró.

-: Yo, Levi el psicólogo, prometo honrar nuestra unión, tratando de tolerarte lo máximo que dé mi paciencia, pero no aceptaré el reggaetón en mi casa.

-: ¡Bebé! – se quejó lastimosamente el de ojos verdes.

-: A cambio prometo comer todas esas porquerías grasientas que te gustan tanto, trataré de cultivar lo poco que queda salvable de tu cerebro de corcho, prometo que haré lo posible por aceptar tus ridículos gustos, como ir a la cancha y esas tonterías… Prometo que no te mentiré nunca más… - de pronto la atmósfera festiva cambió a una más profunda -, intentaré vencer mis miedos y temores, te aceptaré, con tus pocas virtudes y muchos defectos porque… me gustas mucho y me divierto a tu lado… te elijo a ti, Eren…

Jean y Marco estaban abrazados, mirando la emotiva escena, Eren ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-: Gracias, Levi – dijo el más alto, tomó una de sus manos y deslizó el improvisado anillo con papel metalizado en su fino dedo, el cual quedó algo grande -. Ya lo arreglo, un momento, un momento.

Se lo sacó lo ajustó un poco y volvió a colocárselo.

-: Ahora sí, te queda perfecto.

-: Muy bien, entonces, ya bésense – Animó Marco, que no se supo cuando había empezado a filmar de nuevo.

Levi tomó el rostro de Eren y le dio un sentido beso.

Jean y Marco aplaudieron, los homenajeados se pusieron de pie y mientras encendían un cigarrillo compartido, se sentaron de nuevo y continuaron haciendo chistes y riéndose con mucha más soltura. Levi estaba al lado de Eren, con su mano enlazada a la de su novio, prestando atención a la charla y participando activamente. Mientras la botella cortada iba y venía de mano en mano.

-0-

-: Ah, Eren… - Levi gemía mientras intercalaba fogosos besos con el joven en la cama del mismo. Jean se había ido a pasar la noche al departamento que alquilaba Marcos. Y decidieron que mejor se quedaban en la casa del más alto, considerando que al otro día era feriado para Levi y franco para Eren, y ninguno tenía obligaciones que cumplir.

Estaban con sus piernas enredadas, aún vestidos, mientras Eren estaba casi encima del psicólogo. Sus manos se metieron por debajo de la remera del otro, levantándola en el proceso, para dedicarse a lamer sugestivamente los rosados botones de su pecho.

-: Mmm, tienes unos pezones tan eróticos – le habló masajeando los mismos con sus pulgares -. Son tan suaves y su color es tan lindo.

-: Ya cállate, me avergüenza lo que dices – se quejó el más bajo, tapando los ojos de Eren con la mano, porque siempre que lo miraba con esa intensidad sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas.

-: El problema es que no estás acostumbrado a que te digan cosas lindas o te traten así – continuó Eren mientras quitaba delicadamente la mano de Levi de su rostro, besó sus nudillos y continuó -. Pero yo te acostumbraré, porque quiero mimarte y hacerte sentir tan bien, que no puedas estar con nadie más que conmigo.

-: Eso es egoísta y engreído…

-: ¿Entonces no lo puedo hacer? – Eren posó su boca sobre el pecho de Levi, succionando y mordiendo levemente, arrancándole suspiros y jadeos excitados en el proceso.

-: Haz… mmm, haz lo que quieras…

-: Bebé, tienes una cara tan erótica en este momento – Levi se puso bastante rojo al escuchar el halago -, es como si me sedujeras, una, y otra, y otra vez. Ah, es verdad, te compré un regalo.

-: ¿Qué un regalo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó el psicólogo sentándose un poco y bajándose la remera, Eren le sonrió de manera pícara mientras se levantaba a buscar el paquete.

-: Porque sí.

Volvió con una caja de tamaño regular, que no pesaba demasiado, envuelta en un horrible papel cromado de color dorado chillón y un moño pequeño plateado que no combinaba para nada. Levi estaba algo sorprendido, sacó el moño y con tranquilidad abrió el papel sin romperlo. Luego apareció la caja de cartón, era una caja de alfajores, pero no parecía tener alfajores adentro, levantó la tapa y se quedó perplejo.

-: ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta, eh, eh? – preguntó Eren ansioso.

-: No sé qué decir.

-: Vamos, vamos, saca las cosas.

Levi estaba sonrojado, lo primero que tomó, de las varias cosas que venían era una especie de aro de hule o algo similar, transparente.

-: Ah, eso es un aro… un aro peneano, eso se pone aquí en la base – dijo tocando su entrepierna -, retrasa la eyaculación, y dicen que es placentera su fricción, voy a durar más para ti, amor.

-: Ya duras más que lo suficiente, no creo que haga falta…

-: Sí, si, hace, mira las otras cosas.

Sacó un pote de lubricante que rezaba en el frente "Analub", sabor frutilla.

-: Yo prefiero el sabor de tu piel, pero dicen que esto lo hace suave para ti, hay que probar, o también me lo puedo poner cuando la chupes – indicó Eren. Levi abrió la tapa del pomo y acercó el rostro, efectivamente tenía un suave olor a frutillas.

-: Cómo sea… Eren, ¿qué carajo es esto? – dijo sacando un consolador en forma de falo.

-: Ah, ese es un vibrador, mira en la base tiene un botón que se gira, la mujer dijo que hay que usarlo gradualmente. Tiene cinco niveles.

-: ¿Qué mujer?

-: La del sex-shop. Pero mira es más chico que la mía, no tengo intenciones que me cambies por una de estas mierdas, pero podemos jugar un poco, ¿eh?

-: No, no me gusta.

-: Amor, no seas aburrido, abre tu mente, verás que te gustará – Levi suspiró y lo prendió, ambos abrieron los ojos al sentir las vibraciones.

-: Oh, wow, tal vez debería abrir mi mente – acotó el de cabellos negros mientras tocaba el artefacto y notaba que era muy suave, casi como piel humana, que incluso tenía hasta la forma de las venas y los pliegues de un pene -. Es lindo.

-: Bueno, bueno – dijo Eren molesto, apagándolo y dejándolo a un costado -. Hay más.

-: ¿No te pondrás celoso de un vibrador, o sí?

-: No lo sé, si te hace acabar lo tiraré a la basura.

El psicólogo se rió por lo bajo y siguió sacando cosas.

-: A ver, ¿qué es esto? – sacó otro pomo de gel, pero éste decía "Inferno" -. Gel efecto calor – leyó en voz alta, pero fuera de los ingredientes y una que otra información no decía como usarlo.

-: Esto, ella dijo que produce una sensación de calor, que es muy agradable.

-: Bueno, podríamos empezar con eso, se ve interesante – lo dejó a un costado y entonces sacó una especie de tanga roja con tiras negras -. What the fuck, Eren? Descartado – dijo tirándola a un costado.

-: Pero, ¿por qué? Cuando vine a casa con esto te la imaginé puesta y me tuve que hacer una paja de lo caliente que me puse.

-: ¡Santa escoba! No digas cosas tan desvergonzadas, y no, odio la lencería de mujer en un cuerpo masculino, así que no usaré esa porquería.

-: ¡Bebé!

-: Lloriquea todo lo que quieras, es un no. Oh, ¿y esto?

-: Eso es lencería comestible.

-: Whats? – Era de color rojo, como una tanga de plástico.

-: Ya sabes, te lo pones y te como, de una manera literal.

-: En fin – lo dejó a un costado y sacó lo último, una especie de funda de un material sintético como piel en forma de tubo. Lo miró curioso.

-: Este es un masturbador, pones lubricante aquí y lo encajas en tu verga, luego subes y bajas, toca adentro, está lleno de estimuladores, ¿lo ves? Bueno, ¿con cuál empezamos? – dijo el otro muy motivado.

-: No lo sé, la verdad es que nunca usé cosas como estas.

-: Bueno, primero nos pongamos en clima – dijo Eren magreando su celular.

-: Ni cumbia, ni reggaetón – le advirtió Levi levantando su dedo índice.

-: Ya, ya, te va a gustar – puso algo de reggae, del clásico, con Bob Marley -. ¿Bueno?

-: De acuerdo.

Eren tiró rápidamente todas las cosas dentro de la caja y se subió encima de Levi para besarlo apasionadamente. Si el más bajo tuviera que usar una palabra para describir a Eren en esos momentos, con "fogoso" se quedaba corto. Porque la química entre ellos era como si les hubieran echado gasolina y un fósforo. Levi se sentía arder. Quería más de Eren, por lo que por iniciativa propia le quitó la remera para deleitarse con esa piel aceitunada y lustrosa, esta vez fue él quien se prendió a los pezones de Eren, haciéndolo girar y quedando encima.

-: Mmm, siii… me gusta esa iniciativa, bebé…

Escaló hasta el musculoso cuello y se deleitó arrancándole gemidos deliciosos. Sin duda él también tenía lo suyo. Eren le magreaba el trasero, apretando sus caderas, aún con los pantalones puestos, y pronto estuvieron besándose con algo de salvajismo y urgencia.

Eren deslizó sus dedos por dentro del ajustado jean de Levi para poder alcanzar más piel, el psicólogo desprendió los botones del mismo para que a Eren se le hiciera más fácil, al igual que el pantalón del chofer.

-: Mmm… - murmuró mientras metía su mano en los ajustados bóxers rojos de Eren y tomaba su hombría -. Me gusta mucho tu *pija… (*falo).

Al joven de ojos verdes le salían corazones de los ojos.

-: De haber sabido estos resultados, te hubiera "bautizado" antes. Vamos amor, chúpala un poco.

Levi con una mueca de vicio descendió a la entrepierna de Eren, tiró de la ropa y lo engulló sin miramientos. El joven se deshacía en halagos temblando de placer.

-: Ah, me harás acabar, espera un poco, usemos algo de esto, ponte la comestible.

-: ¿Qué?

-: Si, si, te quiero comer, anda, vamos.

Levi bufó, tomó la prenda y se fue al baño. Demoró bastante antes de regresar.

-: Esto es incómodo, y quedé todo pegajoso.

-: Quítate la remera, quiero verte bien – dijo Eren ayudando a Levi, se quedó admirándolo un momento, mientras el otro se ruborizaba -. En serio, tienes un cuerpo tan seductor, ven.

Empezó a besar su ombligo, y siguió deslizando su caliente lengua por las caderas, llegó a ese dulce caramelo y mordisqueó, mientras apretaba los redondos glúteos de su novio.

Lo arrastró a la cama y allí se deleitó lamiendo y comiendo a la vez que Levi se retorcía de gusto. Con lo que no contaban era que con el calor del cuerpo el caramelo se consumía y se pegó imposiblemente en los bellos del más bajo.

-: Joder, esto es mucho, ya no quiero más, ¿quieres un poco? – dijo Eren sacando el pedazo de entre las nalgas del otro.

-: ¿Me estás jodiendo? Acabas de sacar eso de la raja de mi culo, ni de chiste me lo comeré.

-: Pero amor, tu culito está bien limpio.

-: Eso no importa, joder, se pegó – entre los dos intentaron quitar el dulce, pero sólo lograron arrancarle algunos bellos a Levi que comenzó a cabrearse -. Ya, me iré a limpiar al baño con agua caliente, dame una toalla. Esto es como tener cera pegada pero dulce, mierda.

-: ¿Te ayudo bebé?

-: ¡No!

Después de media hora Levi volvió, desnudo, con la toalla en la cintura.

-: Bueno, no volveremos a comprar lencería comestible, ahora ven, voy a compensarte.

Volvieron a la cama para besarse, otra, vez, Eren se terminó de desnudar y le arrancó la toalla a Levi. Ah, sentir sus pieles desnudas frotarse era algo liberador, el calor se hizo presente pronto y ya Levi no quería perder más tiempo. Por lo que lubricando sus propios dedos con saliva de su boca procedió a meterlos en su entrada, buscando dilatarla lo más rápido posible.

-: Ya Eren, quiero sentirte.

El chofer manoteó uno de los lubricantes casi sin mirar. Se embadurnó bastante y luego tiró un poco entre las piernas de su pareja, metiendo dos dedos bien profundo. Levi se retorcía y gemía, alternando candentes besos con su pareja.

-: Se siente… algo diferente… - susurró Levi, que comenzaba a experimentar un muy suave calor en sus partes bajas. Eren miró de reojo el lubricante "Inferno".

-: Oh, es el gel de efecto calor, como sea, ¿te la puedo meter sin condón?

-: Si, ya hazlo de una vez, estoy cansado de esperar.

Eren se posicionó entre las torneadas piernas y enfiló al hambriento agujero. Comenzó a empujar con poca delicadeza, pero ambos estaban urgidos.

-: Mmm, aaah – la frente de Levi se comenzó a perlar, entre el calor de la reciente ducha para sacarse los restos de caramelo, el gel y el momento, se sentía caliente… demasiado caliente.

Eren estaba casi por completo dentro, empujando y disfrutando cuando abrió los ojos, transpirando también.

-: Oye, es-espera – dijo Levi, algo asustado -, esto calienta demasiado.

-: Es lo que estaba pensando.

-: Sácala un minuto, anda.

Eren salió de su interior y ya para entonces el calor empezaba a escalar rápidamente.

-: Joder, ¡mi culo me arde! – dijo el psicólogo ruborizado mientras abría las piernas y se miraba.

-: ¡Mierda! Mi polla también – Eren manoteó la toalla para quitar parte del lubricante y luego limpió a su novio.

-: ¡Ouch, joder, Eren, esto no puede ser normal! ¡Pica, arde! – Eren sopló en el agujero de Levi que estaba rojo y sensible -. ¡No hagas eso se pone peor! – dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-: Vamos, hay que lavarse, no lo puedo creer.

Terminaron de nuevo en el baño, uno en el *videt (*implemento sanitario parecido al inodoro pero que es para lavarse, tira un chorro de agua desde abajo hacia arriba), y el otro en el lavamanos.

-: ¿Deberíamos ir a una clínica? – dijo Levi algo asustado, mientas el chorro de agua fría le brindaba algo de alivio.

-: No lo sé… esa cosa no traía contraindicaciones, además de tener el pene rojo no veo nada raro, ¿cómo te sientes?

-: Aún duele y molesta.

-: Esperemos un poco.

-: Está bien.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora pudieron volver al cuarto ya sin que sus partes ardieran, tanto al menos, se metieron en la cama y Eren abrazó a su novio, mientras se echaba a reír.

-: No te reías, cabrón, no es gracioso.

-: En realidad, sí, sí lo es. Bueno, haremos esto, te la voy a chupar un poco, o te quedará un mal recuerdo de mi casa.

-: Ya no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

-: Está bien, no te la meteré.

Luego de una larga sesión de besos jugosos, Levi cedió aunque ya estaba algo curado de espanto. Eren bajó por su abdomen, borrando toda incomodidad anterior y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su hombría de manera lasciva y deliciosa. Pronto ambos olvidaron los sucesos anteriores y estaban excitados.

-: E-Eren… mmm… ya, ya no arde… ¿Quieres que probemos?

-: ¡Rayos, claro que sí! Pero estoy algo sensible, creo que apenas la ponga me voy a venir.

-: Oh, ya se – Levi manoteó el aro peneano, ¿había dicho que eso retrasaba la eyaculación, no? -. Usemos esto.

-: Está bien.

Levi tomó el falo erecto de Eren, lamió el aro, mientras acariciaba el falo con una mano y luego lo pasó por la punta para empezar a empujar y llevarlo a su base. Pero el aro no se deslizaba muy bien, por lo que aplicó un poco de fuerza, mientras lo lamía para que cediera.

-: ¡Ouch! Des-despacio – dijo Eren mordiéndose los labios.

-: Mmm… - dijo mirando Levi como el aro se había atorado a medio camino -. Creo que deberíamos haberlo puesto antes de que se te parara… creo…

-: Levi, me está estrangulando, mierda. Siento como si me hubieran estirado toda la piel de la cara.

El psicólogo comenzó a reírse primero bajito y luego con mucha más soltura, rodando en la cama.

-: Levi, ayúdame, no seas así, me va a cortar el pene en dos, maldición. Está bien, veamos – Eren cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en algo realmente desagradable, como el rubio amigo de Levi cagando, para que la erección se le bajara un poco, su glande estaba rojo y dolía. Finalmente luego de unos minutos pudo hacerlo y pudo correr el aro hasta la base -. No puedo creer que nos pase todo esto. Bien, estoy listo.

Levi se terminó de secar las lágrimas de risa y sonriendo, atrajo a Eren para besarlo de nuevo y hacerle olvidar los pormenores de esa inolvidable noche. Pronto estuvieron a tono de nuevo. Eren giró a su novio y lamió lubricando lo mejor posible su retaguardia.

Uno de los laterales de la cama de Eren daba al patio interno de la casa.

-: Pon las manos aquí – le pidió, colocándolas sobre la ventana, besó sus hombros, y su espalda, antes de enfilar por fin al lugar importante -. Si te duele, avísame, iré lento.

-: Es-está bien.

Eren derramó suculentos besos a medida que se enterraba en el delicioso cuerpo debajo de él, acariciaba sus costados y su pecho con sus calientes manos. Levi jadeaba y gemía deliciosamente.

-: ¿Se siente bien? – le susurró caliente.

-. S-sí, aaaah, ¿el aro?

-: Aprieta, mmm, mucho, pe-pero, aaah, está genial.

-: Más fuerte, Eren, aaah…

No hizo falta que lo animara demasiado, pronto tenía sujetas las finas caderas de Levi entre sus manos, mientras bombeaba con fuerza.

-: Qué espectáculo, así me hace acordar a nuestra primera vez – murmuró sobre su oído, el blanco cuerpo se arqueó un poco apretándolo con delicadeza -. Aaahh…

Levi apoyó la frente en la fría ventana disfrutando al fin con gusto. Pero una bestia peluda y babeante saltó sobre el vidrio de improviso, ladrando a todo pulmón.

-: ¡Aaaah! – Levi rodó a un costado chillando como fangirl, mientras Eren perdía el equilibrio y se golpeaba la frente contra el marco de la ventana.

-: ¡Wof, wof, wof!

-: ¡Maldición, Sofía, bájate de la ventana! – gritó Eren iracundo, mientras Levi tenía el corazón en la boca -. Lo siento, es Sofía, mi perra – Al fin el psicólogo pudo mirar a la peluda bestia.

 _"Trauma número 152415241 de Levi":_ _Miedo irracional a los perros. Cuando pequeño, tal vez no más de tres años, su familia fue de visita a casa de unos amigos. Silenciosamente se deslizó sin que nadie se diera cuenta y salió afuera. Se le vinieron encima un cócker y un doberman, propiedad de la casa. Por supuesto los animalitos venían a jugar, pero eran impetuosos y lo derribaron al ser tan torpes, el doberman lo pescó del dobladillo del pantalón y lo arrastró por todo el patio. Cuando Kuchel se dio cuenta, porque Mikasa le gritó desde la puerta, el niño estaba todo embarrado, algo golpeado, y más que nada tan asustado que no durmió por tres noches seguidas a causa de esa experiencia. Luego de eso nunca en la vida pudo acercarse a un perro de nuevo._

-: ¡Aleja esa bestia de mí! ¡Ahora, ahora! – gritaba Levi aventando las almohadas y la ropa y toda cosa que encontrara a su paso.

-: ¡Ey, tranquilo, tranquilo, bebé! Qué- un zapato le dio en la cabeza -. ¡Ya para! – cerró las cortinas rápidamente y fue a detener el torbellino de cosas aventadas. Lo tomó de las muñecas y lo apretó contra el colchón -. Ya, por favor, respira, respira, la ventana está cerrada, no entrará, por favor, tranquilo.

-: ¡Ah, ah, ah! – Levi estaba pálido y temblaba, mientras tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Eren lo abrazó con docilidad.

-: Ya, tranquilo, no hay nada que temer, no puede entrar a la casa, está atada afuera, lo siento, lo siento.

Y la noche terminó con un hiperventilado Levi, tomando algo de refresco dulce de lima en los brazos de Eren que intentaba tranquilizarlo.

.

By Luna de Acero… diablilla…


	7. Encontrando la felicidad

Hola, hola, Luna de acero reportándose... HE RESUCITADOOO DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS! Bueno, primero perdón por desaparecer, tuve que ponerle toda mi atención a mi trabajo, juro que casi me desmayé trabajando, no exagero, me bajó mucho la presión el día sábado y estuve reponiéndome de eso. Ahora voy a empezar a actualizar y a terminar los trabajos pendientes, así que tengan un poco de paciencia pero ya verán.

Bien, les traigo el último capítulo de esta hermosa aventura, casi 20 páginas, espero las disfruten, no tiene mucho humor porque en verdad lo importante eran los sentimientos. Espero les guste el final, me lo dirían en un bonito review onegai?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del genial Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, lime fuerte casi lemon, palabras altisonantes, feels.

DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA: **PATATAPANDICORNIO** , QUE ME VOLIÒ LOCA CON QUE ACTUALICE, PARA **NANAO HIMURA** , **CHARLY LAND** , LA PRECIOSA Y SIEMPRE PRESENTE **RIVAIFEM** (GRACIAS POR TODO HERMOSA), MI AMIGUITA **ODA XOCHILT** , PARA **NANA RAL** Y PARA TODAS LAS HERMANITAS **KATHY Y HARUMI** , PARA **BELLE COQUELICOT** , LA GENIAL **XZERO KILL** Y TODAS LAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTE FIC HASTA AQUI!

GRACIAS - GRACIAS - GRACIASSSSS!

.

.

 _ **"La felicidad es interior, no exterior, por lo tanto no depende**_

 _ **de lo que tenemos, sino de lo que somos".**_

 _ **Pablo Neruda**_

 _ **.**_

.

Luego del rotundo fracaso de una noche apasionada en casa de Eren, y porque además al otro día había retornado su prima y sus hijos que el fin de semana se había ausentado para ir de visita a casa de los tíos del chofer, decidieron establecer base en casa de Levi.

Los siguientes dos días, excepto algunas muy pocas ocasiones en donde Eren mojó la tapa del inodoro, bebió del pico de una botella de jugo y dejó sus calcetines sucios debajo de la cama, no hubo altercados mayores, excepto la mañana del tercer día. Dos de los pacientes de Levi habían cancelado la cita y decidió ponerse a trabajar con su notebook en el living. Había diseñado nuevas prendas y quería ver el potencial comercial que podían tener. Por lo que abrió su cuenta de email y comenzó a transferir a un archivo pdf las fotos de los mismos.

Estabas concentrado en eso, cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta, chequeó la hora, sin duda sería Eren, que había salido más temprano a hacer "trámites" al centro. Cuando confirmó por la mirilla que era él, abrió. Pero se sorprendió por una caja cubierta de papeles brillantes y un gran moño fucsia que traía en sus manos.

—Hola, bebé –dijo el hombre y lo besó en los labios, aunque le había repetido un millón de veces que no lo hiciera en la puerta de la residencia, era imposible cambiar ciertas cosas, Levi suspiró y se corrió para dejarlo pasar.

—Hola, ¿qué es eso?

—Un regalito, para ti –dijo extendiéndole la caja junto a una sonrisa tamaño mundial.

—No, ya basta –dijo recordando todos los problemas que tuvo esa noche-, nada de regalos.

—No, no es eso, es otra cosa. Vamos a dejar un tiempo los juguetitos sexuales, ¿ok? Iremos al natural con ese tema, esto es otra cosa, creo que te va a volver loco… de felicidad –Eren dejó la caja en la mesa ratona del living, Levi se sacó los anteojos y se sentó al frente. Miró con desconfianza a Eren que parecía ansioso.

—Cuanto sea una broma de esas idiotas tuyas, te caigo a putazos, ¿me has oído? –advirtió el profesional con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Ábrelo, rápido.

Con algo de cautela, Levi levantó la tapa de la caja. Y con cuidado miró hacia adentro. Abrió la boca a más no poder y apretando los dientes quiso tirarse por detrás del sofá, Eren lo retuvo abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Aaaah, sácalo, saca esa cosa de mi casa, sácalooooo!

—¡Jesús! ¡Tranquilízate, joder! ¡Tranquilo, es un cachorrito, por amor a Dios! –Levi trataba de zafarse y a Eren le costó mucho retenerlo, recibió algunos golpes en el proceso pero al final pudo someterlo en el sofá, temblaba como una hoja y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—¡No lo quiero, no lo quiero! Eren, no me hagas esto… p-por fa-favor… -dijo lastimeramente.

—Oh, vamos, no jodas Levi, es un cachorrito de chihuahua, ni siquiera puede masticar alimento balanceado aún. Vamos, si lo pateas sin querer lo matas, así de frágil es.

—¡Llévatelo, no lo quiero, no lo quiero!

—Bueno, ya, no te comportes como un niño –lo regañó Eren poniéndose serio-. No va a pasarte nada, respira, vamos, conmigo, inspira, anda, vamos… aguanta, aguanta, exhala, eso es. Patrick me dijo que con ejercicios de respiración puedes manejar mejor las situaciones de ansiedad.

Levi lo miró frunciendo el ceño con algo de reproche.

—No estuvimos hablando de ti a tus espaldas, le pregunté qué debía hacer en caso de que una persona se descontrolara como pasó en mi casa. Y también le pregunté si estaba mal regalarle un cachorro a alguien que le tiene fobia a los perros, me dijo que intente todo lo que crea conveniente.

—¿Y tú vas a creer todo lo que un ex novio mío te diga?

—Sabes que no le dije nada que estuviera mal –se escuchó la voz de Patrick detrás de la pareja, luego fue a sentarse con ellos y miró dentro de la caja-. Oh, es tan adorable, tan pequeño que no puede mirar por encima de la caja y está temblando, debe estar asustado con tus gritos.

—Yo no grité –reprochó el otro psicólogo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Y acercó la cabeza para mirar por encima otra vez, luego reprimió un chillido-. No me gusta, es horrible.

—Oh, Levi, no seas cruel –lo amonestó Patrick, luego metió sus manos y sacó al pequeño cachorrito que tiritaba de forma intermitente, Levi lo miraba, pálido-. Ven aquí ternurita. Vaya, es muy hermoso, Eren –dijo sonriéndole al chofer que no había soltado al más bajo.

—Y salió una fortuna, porque tiene pedigree o algo como eso, me dieron sus papeles –con una mano siguió sosteniendo a Levi y con la otra revolvió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta-. A ver, si, se llama Margarito Jaeger. Lo siento tuve que ponerle mi apellido porque te piden tu cédula de identidad.

—¿Margarito? ¿Margarito? Ese nombre es espantoso –se quejó Levi mirando al cachorro-, bueno, es feo, así que supongo que le va.

—No es feo –dijo Eren besando su frente-, sólo tranquilízate y dale una oportunidad. Hagamos esto, tratemos de convivir con Margarito, si ves que es demasiado para ti, me lo llevaré a casa, o veré si Marco puede cuidarlo, a él le gustan los animales y creo que será ideal para su departamento, pero por favor, por favor, inténtalo, ¿sí? Una semana, sólo una semana.

El cachorrito comenzó a lamer los dedos de Patrick mientras éste lo acariciaba.

—Qué asco… dejará pelos en todas partes, y baba, y hará sus… cosas… ¡Iugh!

—Solo es cuestión de educarlo –le dijo Patrick con tranquilidad-, le pones un collar y lo sacas a pasear para que aprenda que debe hacer sus asuntos afuera. Además, Levi, tienes un enorme patio aquí atrás.

—Habrá que levantar sus deposiciones, no dejaré que sus "adornos" intestinales queden regados por doquier, ¡iugh!

Eren trataba de no reírse y Levi lo fulminó con la mirada. Patrick quiso acercárselo.

—¡No te atrevas, mantén lejos esa mierda apestosa! –habló en voz alta el de cabellos negros.

—No seas malo, bebé, es muy pequeño, no tiene a nadie más que a nosotros.

Patrick lo puso en el piso y el perrito dio unos pasitos, sin dejar de temblar. Levi levantó los pies arriba del sofá. Era difícil, sentía que se le bajaba la presión cuando lo tenía cerca. No le gustaban los animales, los perros menos que menos, si al menos hubiera sido un gato… en fin, el loco chofer y sus inventos. Tendría que aguantar una semana y luego podría deshacerse de esa… "cosa".

Patrick fue a su habitación a contestar unos emails, Eren fue a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo y Levi no podía concentrarse por seguir los movimientos de la cosa con pelos. Tenía los pies arriba de la silla. En un momento lo perdió de vista y se bajó temblando para buscarlo, en un rincón encontró un pequeño charquito de líquido amarillo y oloroso.

—¡Hijo de un… demonio, cosa endiablada! ¿Dónde estás?

Apareció por detrás suyo con los ojitos tristes. Y Levi se alejó instintivamente.

—Malo Margarito, eres malo, eso no se hace, no puedes mear donde se te antoje. Carajo. En serio, no puedo llamarte así de feo, Margarito… es largo y suena como remedio para viejos. A ver… Mar… Margot… eso es, mientras estés en MI casa te llamarás Margot. Suena mucho mejor.

Lo vio temblar y buscar refugio debajo de la mesa ratona. Se acercó a una distancia prudente, buscó servilletas y secó el charco haciendo arcadas, luego se lavó las manos dos veces. Antes de ir a sentarse de nuevo, lo escuchó quejarse muy bajito.

—¿Tienes frío? –preguntó como si el animalito le fuera a contestar. Subió y buscó una frazada de plush muy suave color amarillo, Margot era color gris claro, por lo que combinaría bien-, ¿qué carajo hago combinando el color del perro con mis cosas? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Le tiró la frazada, y luego de unos minutos el cachorro se fue a acurrucar allí.

—Bueno, al menos tiene sentido de supervivencia. Como sea.

Se volvió a su computadora, pero de reojo miraba al recién llegado, que a pesar de la frazada temblaba. Abrió una búsqueda de google y comenzó a buscar moldes para ropa de mascotas.

Cuando Eren volvió, trayendo un enorme pollo para hacer al espiedo con algunas papas para dorar al horno, se encontró con Levi en guantes de látex, un barbijo y un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza, midiendo con mucho cuidado y a cierta distancia al cachorro con una cinta métrica.

—¿Qué haces? –preguntó Eren divertido.

—¿Qué qué hago? Haciéndome cargo de este… este monstruito, porque cierta persona no le compró nada con qué taparse y se está congelando –respondió con apatía, mientras anotaba en su libreta-. Bien creo que con eso es suficiente. Por cierto, ¿qué se supone que va a comer? ¿Le pongo agua o algo?

Eren sonrió complacido, estaba saliendo mejor de lo que hubiera creído.

—Ya le pondré yo, debe comer alimento balanceado remojado en agua tibia, no debes darle leche ni nada que contenga lácteos porque puede hacerle daño, y sólo agua para beber.

—Bien, encárgate de eso, iré arriba a confeccionarle ropa para que no se enferme, lo único que me falta es tener gérmenes enfermos de un sucio can en mi casa.

—Sí, amor.

—Y luego te lavas bien las manos antes de preparar la comida, ¿entendiste?

—Siiii.

Luego de ponerle su comida y agua, se lavó las manos y empezó con el almuerzo. Patrick le fue a hacer compañía.

—Creo que se lo tomó bastante bien.

—¿Dónde está?

—Dijo que se iba a hacerle ropa a Margarito para que no se congelara o algo así.

—Es buena señal. Se preocupa, ya se dará cuenta que no es una amenaza y formará un estrecho vínculo con él, prepárate porque será capaz de sacarte de la cama si siente que incomodas a su mascota.

—¿Tanto así?

—Oh, sí, Levi nunca tuvo una mascota, su madre nunca lo dejó, le hizo un profundo lavado cerebral sobre que los animales eran sucios y tóxicos. Espero su manía cambie un poco con la llegada de Margarito. Por cierto, fue una elección acertada, pequeño y bonito.

—Me llevó varias horas encontrar el adecuado, pero estoy muy contento, creo que será bueno para él… y dudo que me saque de su cama –dijo con aires de superioridad, Patrick rió, y se puso a pelar las papas para colaborar.

—0—

—Wow… -exclamó asombrado Eren-, ¿todo esto le hiciste a Margarito? ¿En tan poco tiempo?

—Bueno, tiene un cuerpo pequeño, no fue muy difícil, usé la mangas de unos tejidos que tenía arrumbados, pero tú deberás probarle el vestuario. Y por favor, no lo vuelvas a llamar así, es Margot –Levi se acuclilló y le habló bajando apenas el barbijo-, ¿verdad que sí, Margot? Ese te gusta, ¿eh?

El perrito se sentó mirando a Levi y le movió su diminuta cola. Patrick y Eren se miraron y sonrieron cómplices. Luego Eren le probó los cuatro mini sweaters, dos en diferentes marrones, uno en verde inglés y otro en blanco. Le dejaron el blanco, y luego Eren le puso collar para sacarlo a pasear a ver si quería mover sus intestinos afuera.

Levi los miraba desde la cocina. Patrick estaba al tanto de sus reacciones.

—Está temblando, deberé hacerle ropita más abrigada –dijo Levi-, y necesitará una chapa con el celular mío, porque Eren no siempre puede atender.

—Acéptalo, te cae bien.

—Oh, hizo sus cosas afuera… es inteligente… sí, me agrada, algo. Bueno, tengo hambre, pongamos la mesa.

Al otro día Margot ya tenía una casita de tela que le había confeccionado Levi con algunos tutoriales de Youtube. Dormía en una esquina de su cuarto, cerca del calefactor. Tenía tres pares de collares en diferentes colores y diferentes apliques en los mismos, desde púas de metal hasta piedras brillosas de fantasía. Aunque aún no podía tocarlo sin descomponerse de los nervios, pero al menos se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia. Como si supiera lo quisquilloso que era su dueño, el perrito pronto aprendió a hacer todas sus necesidades en el patio. Levi estaba orgulloso de ese avance.

—0—

E – Bebé…

L - ¿Qué quieres?

E – Quiero comer albóndigas…

L – No jodas, sabes que odio cocinar.

E – Hazlo por mí, además irán a comer Justa y Celina

L - ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes carajo son?

E – Amigas inseparables, porque donde va Justa, va-celina ;)

L – Muérete…

E – Amor, nos seas así… además prometo que llego para que juguemos a la basurita.

L – ?

E – Tú eres la basurita, te tiras al piso y yo te recojo, ¿sí? :)

L – Muérete x100

E – Amor, algún día debes apreciar mi sentido del humor, es muy bueno

E - ¿Amor? ¿Bebé?

E - :´(

—0—

Al mediodía Eren llegó y Margot estaba durmiendo sobre las pantuflas de Levi (que al final le terminó dando una copia de la llave de su casa), mientras el psicólogo bebía un café y contestaba pedidos. Le sacó una selfie, Levi lo miró con tranquilidad.

—Nos estamos conociendo, esto no significa que voy a quedarme con él –agregó Levi.

—Ok, ok, solo quiero un recuerdo en casa de que lo eches…

—No me trates como si yo fuera el malo de la película. Fue tu idea traerlo. Por cierto, ya cociné, hice tus jodidas albóndigas con arroz, con un tutorial de youtube. Creo que salieron bastante bien, nunca me gustó demasiado la cocina, pero sabía que ibas a llegar cansado. Permiso Margot –dijo poniéndose de pie, el perrito gruñó un poco y se fue a su mantita que estaba cerca del otro calefactor de planta baja.

Eren se acercó, lo abrazó y lo besó con ganas.

—Te extrañé.

—Idiota, nos vimos anoche, antes que te fueras a trabajar.

—Lo sé, igual te extraño, pienso mucho en ti, todo el tiempo –Levi se ruborizó, Eren besó sus mejillas coloreadas-. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—No seas tan dramático, es un simple almuerzo, además tú cocinaste muchas veces para mí, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Oh, ¿hiciste nuevos diseños? –preguntó Eren mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

—Sí… iba a preguntarte tu opinión, pero primero almorcemos, Patrick también estuvo esperando. Mañana se va.

—Al fin.

—¡Eren!

—Ya, ya, ja, ja, lo siento, sé que no pasa nada, pero no me gusta que te ande rondando.

—Ya basta. Eres el colmo de los celos, y por cierto, veo que desapareció Eren Junior –dijo mirándolo con reproche, Levi se refería al consolador que Eren le hubiera regalado hacia una semana. El joven desvió la mirada.

—No lo necesitas, me tienes a mí.

—Ok, usted señor "no-necesitas-a-nadie-más", debes prometerme que iniciarás terapia así como lo haré yo. Tienes que aprender que no puedes controlar todo, y que debes confiar un poco más.

—Pero bebé, yo confío en ti, es solo que no confío en el resto del mundo, eso es todo.

—Yo estoy haciendo un esfuerzo con el esperpento peludo –dijo señalando a Margarito-, tú promete que harás tu parte –se acercó y besó su mejilla poniéndose en puntas de pie y tomándolo de la solapa del uniforme. Eren se apoyó contra la mesa, sus ojos se pusieron algo tristes.

—Lo sé, es solo que… ¿puedo hacer terapia contigo?

—No, no se puede, no podría ser objetivo, porque tengo sentimientos por ti. Pero voy a recomendarte a una muy buena amiga.

—No sé si me sentiré a gusto hablando con una persona desconocida.

—Tranquilo, primero debes conocer al profesional, puede llevarte un tiempo, pero te acompañaré a las sesiones si quieres, hasta que encuentres la persona adecuada.

Eren lo miró enamorado y lo besó con suavidad.

—Gracias.

Luego de un rico baño, Eren bajó a almorzar. Patrick los entretuvo con una apasionada charla sobre las culturas de Sudamérica y sus comidas regionales, costumbres sociales y rituales místicos. Eren estuvo muy interesado, Levi estaba apoyado contra su hombro mientras fumaba, de vez en cuando opinaba al respecto y Margot otra vez dormía a sus pies. Luego subieron a su habitación.

—Cocinaste muy rico –dijo Eren entre sus brazos mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño un poco.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, me seguiré esforzando.

—Mi madre me echó –dijo al fin con un rictus de dolor en su bello rostro. Levi acarició su cabello rebelde y castaño.

—¿Perdón?

—Cuando tenía catorce, mi madre me echó de casa. Estaba tan enojada conmigo. Yo le había contado que me gustaba un profesor de mi colegio, uugh, me acuerdo y me duele el estómago. Pobre profesor Zacklay. Mi madre fue a buscarlo al otro día y le hizo una gran escena. Terminó sin trabajo por mi culpa…

—Ey, no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de tu madre. No cargues con culpas que no te corresponden, Eren.

—Como sea… yo la amaba mucho, muchísimo, sufrí su ausencia. Lloré mucho, en ese tiempo era una persona muy frágil, no tenía confianza en mí mismo. Mi tío Hannes me dio asilo por un tiempo, era un buen tipo, solo que le gustaba beber mucho. Al final a duras penas salí del secundario y ya trabajaba media jornada en un taller mecánico. Siempre me gustó todo eso. Mi padre, y muy de vez en cuando mi hermana, se ponían en contacto conmigo, papá me ayudó mucho. Mi madre enfermó, hace ya cinco años. Cáncer de páncreas, fue fulminante. Fui hasta el hospital para despedirme, estaba tan… destrozado por dentro… Pero ella… no quiso hablar conmigo… -al chofer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se mordió el labio inferior un momento-. Pero no me arrepiento, no lo hago, comprendí que ella nunca podría entenderme y lamento como terminaron las cosas, pero… no me culpo de eso, hice mi camino, tomé mi decisión y no me arrepiento por eso. Luego me gané la lotería de la provincia, ja, un golpe de suerte, no era mucho dinero pero me alcanzó para cubrir casi el 90% de mi actual casa. El resto lo pagué con un préstamo hipotecario que este año se termina, me quedan cuatro cuotas –dijo sonriendo confiado-. Extraño a mi abuela… me gustaría haber hablado con ella, nos llevábamos bien.

—Bueno, ella está esperando que te pongas en contacto.

—¿Mmm?

—No debería haber dicho eso, pero bueno, no puedo mentirte al respecto, es mi paciente.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi abuela es tu paciente?

—Ajá, y déjame decirte que sus pensamientos son mucho más liberales que los de tu madre. Deberías visitarla, no me preguntes más nada, simplemente es un consejo.

Eren sonrió entre las lágrimas, acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de Levi y suspiró con sentimiento.

—Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

—Tus halagos no harán que tengamos sexo, señor Jaeger. Sigue castigado por haber traído a la bola de pelos sin consultar.

Eren se sentó rápidamente y tiró a Levi contra la cama.

—Nunca me desafíes de esa manera, bonito, castígame con lo que quieras, pero no me prives de tu cuerpo, no soporto estar sin tocarte.

—Es-espera, ngh… -dijo Levi ruborizado-, Margot, está mirando, ¡está mirando!

—Es solo un perro.

—No digas eso, es parte de la familia, idiota.

—¡Joder! –Se quejó el chofer mientras metía su cabeza dentro de la remera del otro-. Así no podrá ver –acotó con perversidad mientras le mordisqueaba los pezones. Levi se tapó la boca para contener un poco sus gemidos y se abandonó a la pasión.

—0—

—Te ves adorable cuando te levantas –le susurró en el oído y Levi masculló algunas palabras ininteligibles-, especialmente luego de habértelo hecho toooda la noche.

Lo abrazó por detrás y repartió cuantiosos besos por el cuello del psicólogo que aún estaba algo sensible.

—Ya cálmate, joder, estoy muerto de cansancio por tu culpa, lo hicimos tres veces, ¿no te alcanza acaso? Además Patrick aún está en casa.

—Vino por la madrugada a eso de las seis, yo le abrí la puerta, estaba tan borracho que no le atinaba a la cerradura, ja, ja, ja –los dedos del chofer se colaron por debajo de la remera de Levi y acariciaron su torso sugestivamente, el psicólogo largó un suspiro profundo y sintió que se estremecía, su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible luego de la batalla de hacía unas horas. La lengua de Eren se deslizó por su nuca sugestivamente- Y Erwin acaba de marcharse –agregó.

Eren lo levantó por la cintura y le hizo recostar el pecho contra la mesa de la cocina mientras una de sus manos se colaba dentro del pantalón para tocar la rosada y algo sensible entrada.

—Aún estás húmedo y suave aquí –dijo metiendo dos dedos con facilidad.

—Jo-joder… ¡Ah! Eres tan… asquerosamente lascivo… aaah…

—Pero es que me excitas tanto… te lo haré rápido, anda, tú también quieres, mira, estás duro –dijo magreando la erección de Levi toscamente.

—¡Más suave, animal!

—Pídemelo, bebé, anda vamos… quiero escucharte, sé que no soy el único ansioso –metió un dedo dentro de la boca caliente y jadeante del profesional, que giró su cabeza para mirarlo con algo de molestia, Eren le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ya, no me hagas esperar, mételo de una vez…

—¿Qué quieres que te meta? –preguntó el chofer refregando la cabeza de su hombría contra la entrada hambrienta.

—¡Joder, bastardo! ¡Ya mete tu verga en mi culo!

—¡A la orden mi capitán!

Levi se tapó con ambas manos la boca a punto de proferir un aullido por la intromisión algo violenta del otro. Eren gruñó de satisfacción y comenzó a bombear con ganas, su boca pegada a la oreja de Levi.

—Tan rico, aaaah, tan apretado, mmm, tan deliciosoooo… mi amor, te amo tanto, tanto… quiero hacértelo todos los días, todo el tiempo…

—D-de… aaah… ninguna manera, i-idiotaaaaaahhhh… - las piernas del psicólogo temblaban con cada embestida, se aferraba a la mesada de la cocina, cerrando los ojos para sentirlo mejor. El placer le mordía las entrañas, era algo demasiado complicado de expresar con palabras. Básicamente su piel ardía cuando estaba en contacto con Eren. El chofer guió su mano hasta su quijada para girar su cabeza y besarlo con verdadero hambre.

—Te a-amo, Le-Levi… ¡aaaah!

El psicólogo sonrió como un estúpido, no lo iba a negar le encantaba que Eren le dijera eso una y otra vez.

—E-esperé tanto ti-tiempo… mmm, aaah, por t-ti… aaaahhh.

Levi jadeó enardecido, sintiendo que su vientre bajo se tensaba porque Eren hacía rato estaba estimulando ese sensible punto dentro de él. Pero cuando miró al frente sintió que se le derrumbaba el mundo. Se quedó quieto, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Eren también se detuvo y resoplando, salió de su interior para subirse los pantalones rápidamente al igual que Levi.

—Te espero en el living, Levi –dijo Kuchel con una mirada de hielo. Cuando se retiró, el de negros cabellos cayó sentado en la silla con el corazón latiéndole a miles de revoluciones. Trató de peinarse un poco, mientras sentía ganas de llorar.

—Ey, tranquilo –dijo Eren tomándole de las manos-, es su culpa por no avisar antes de entrar, además, ¿qué madre visita a su hijo un domingo a las 8 de la mañana?, joder. Como sea, enfrentaremos esto juntos, estaré a tu lado, todo el tiempo. Ya era hora de que ella supiera.

—No, no, es-espera –dijo el psicólogo sin soltar a Eren-. Deja que yo… yo hablaré con ella, es lo mejor. Será peor si tratas de intervenir, además, no te escuchará. Sólo quédate en la cocina, por favor espérame hasta que vuelva.

Levi se puso de pie y se dirigió al living, Kuchel estaba sentada con el semblante muy serio. Se sentó a un costado, sentía que una serie de escalofríos le recorrían la espalda. Maldito chofer tan calenturiento, ¿cómo fue que no escuchó siquiera cuando ella entró?

—Mamá…

—Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Levi… Creí que había quedado claro antes… ¿por qué insistes en seguir un rumbo tan diabólico? –Levi bajó la mirada y apretó el borde de su remera blanca-. Es como revivir cosas del pasado, se supone que eras normal, ¿y otra vez vuelves a insistir con esto? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Estás mal de la cabeza, Levi, estás enfermo –el hombre se contrajo un poco con el semblante triste-. Te consumirás en el fuego del infierno, sólo porque quieres que un hombre te sodomice, es tan… tan repulsivo. No te reconozco –dijo Kuchel con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-. ¡¿Es tan difícil pedir que seas normal?! Incluso si no te casaras ni formaras una familia, ¿pero cómo puedes arriesgarte a avergonzarnos así? Después de toda nuestra lucha… ¿Quieres terminar como tu padre? ¿Odiado, humillado, despreciado por la familia? –las manos de Levi comenzaron a temblar-. No lo permitiré ni una sola vez más… es tan… vergonzoso… Siento que se me revuelven las tripas –dijo tapando su boca con una mano.

—Kuchel –se acercó Eren con una taza de té negro que puso frente a ella-. ¿Por qué no toma un tecito y se calma un poco? Entonces podremos hablar todos como adultos que somos.

La mujer lo miró con ira y sin poder contenerse le aventó la taza con el agua caliente al rostro del joven. El agua caliente escurrió por la quijada de Eren que suspiró y miró a la mujer con decepción.

—¿Sabe una cosa Kuchel? Esto no se trata de usted, se trata de Levi, ¿por qué no deja de ser una perra egoísta y lo deja vivir libremente?

—¡Cállate insensato! –Dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja por la ira-. No hables de mi hijo como si lo conocieras tan bien.

—Usted, siendo su madre tampoco lo conoce –le dijo Eren con voz grave pero sin sobresaltarse, con mucha tranquilidad y firmeza-, y no tiene idea la hermosa persona que se está perdiendo de conocer. Ya deje de tener la cabeza enterrada en el piso –Eren quería decirle un par de cosas más, pero viendo la expresión aterrada de Levi decidió optar por otro camino, agachó la mirada con algo de tristeza-. Yo me iré, no quiero incomodarlos más. Permiso.

Fue al cuarto rápidamente, se puso sus zapatos, tomó su campera y bajó, no sin antes guardar a Margot, por cualquier cosa, dentro de la pieza. Para entonces Kuchel seguía de brazos cruzados en el living con un rictus de malhumor, sus ojos azules lo seguían, fulminándolo. Realmente se había ganado el odio de esa mujer. Levi estaba por detrás como un cachorro asustado, la mirada perdida, le dolió mucho verlo así.

—Nos vemos, Levi –lo saludó y el psicólogo levantó la vista, pero sus labios estaban sellados. Por lo que se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Y no te atrevas a volver! –le gritó la mujer. Eren miró una vez más a Levi y finalmente salió.

El más bajo se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, sintiendo como un deja vu, igual que cuando se había ido Patrick ese horrible día. Sintieron unas manos aplaudiendo detrás de ellos y se giraron. Era Patrick que miraba la escena con desaprobación.

—¿Tú? ¿Otra vez? ¡¿Pero qué significa esto Levi?! ¿Te has propuesto matarme de un disgusto?

—Y nuevamente vuelves a hacer lo mismo, ¿cierto? –Patrick le hablaba a Kuschel, pero Levi sintió que esas palabras eran también para él-. La verdad está frente a tus ojos pero te niegas tanto que incluso esa enorme venda que tienes se la transfieres a tu hijo… ¿cómo puedes dormir tranquila en las noches sabiendo lo mucho que lo haces sufrir? ¿O ahora me vas a decir que no es así?

—No me hables, no quiero escucharte mugroso homosexual, fue tu culpa, tú tuviste la culpa, tú le hiciste creer que él era igual a ti.

—Negación, el arma de los pobres ignorantes.

—¡No me vengas a insultar en mi casa!

—No Kuchel, te equivocas, primero, no te estoy insultando, te estoy diciendo la verdad, y segundo, esta no es tu casa, es la casa de Levi, de modo que sólo él puede hacerme callar si así lo quiere. Y ahora…

Patrick caminó hasta el hombre que aún estaba perplejo y en shock, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la puerta principal con algo de brusquedad. Le puso una mano sobre el picaporte y mirándolo a sus ojos le habló.

—No repitas la misma historia, tú tienes el poder de cambiarla. Mereces ser feliz, y Eren también.

—¡Cállate, tú embaucador! –decía Kuchel apretando los puños-. ¡Levi regresa aquí, aléjate de él!

—No la escuches, esta es tú decisión, la de nadie más, ¿vas a perderlo como me perdiste a mí?

Levi miró el picaporte, sus manos temblaban.

—Puedes hacerlo… no te detengas más, deja ya de pensar y simplemente haz lo que sientes…

El pelirrojo lo miró con melancolía, entonces Levi giró el pomo y salió corriendo. Patrick sonrió ampliamente, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Eso es… al fin… lo hiciste…

Corrió descalzo por la vereda, empapándose con los charcos y la lluvia que estaba cayendo copiosamente, el vapor de su aliento incrementándose. ¿Dónde estaba ese estúpido chofer de piernas largas? Los vecinos y la gente que pasaba lo miraban asombrados, con la remera blanca algo húmeda pegándosele al cuerpo y los pantalones grises de algodón salpicados de agua sucia y fría, aún un poco despeinado y descalzo. Pero no le importó menos, por una vez en su vida no le importó un rábano lo que el vecindario pensara. Dobló en la esquina y siguió corriendo, cuando lo vio a dos cuadras más adelante cruzando la calle.

—¡Eren! –gritó a todo pulmón dirigiéndose a él, pero el otro iba distraído mirando su celular y con los auriculares puestos, Levi se resbaló en la acera de una casa que tenía porcelanatos en el piso, que al estar mojados y descalzo le hicieron imposible mantener la estabilidad. Se torció un poco el tobillo, y entre gemidos de dolor se levantó de nuevo, medio arrastrándose. Parecía como si todo le fuera en contra-. ¡Joder, Eren! –volvió a gritar con fuerza y saliendo del atolladero de piso resbaladizo, se hizo de nuevo con la calle y el cemento y hecho a correr medio cojeando un poco, mientras las piedritas, hojas y ramitas se le clavaban en las plantas de los pies.

—Joder, maldito sordo, ¡EREN, EREEEEENNN!

Una niñita que estaba cerca del joven miró al otro desesperado y tiró de la campera del de ojos verdes hasta captar su atención. El muchacho se sacó uno de los auriculares y la observó con curiosidad.

—Señor, creo que ese otro señor lo está llamando –dijo señalando hacia Levi que ya estaba a una cuadra de distancia.

—Mili, no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos –la regañó su madre tirando de la pequeña mano.

Eren se bajó a la calle guardando los auriculares y abriendo grande sus ojos.

—¿Levi? ¿Pero qué…? –lo vio descalzo y con cara desesperada y corrió a su encuentro.

Todos los transeúntes se detuvieron a ver la escena, incluso una señora que estaba paseando a su perro. Levi corrió el último trecho y pegando un brinco se prendió a la figura de Eren con piernas, brazos, alma y vida. El joven trastabilló un poco por el ímpetu del otro, pero alcanzó a afirmarlo con sus fornidos brazos. Levi escondió su rostro en el bronceado cuello y habló con fuerza.

—¡No te vayas, no me dejes! ¡Por favor, te necesito!

—¿Levi? O-oye.

—No te vayas, te lo suplico. Eres importante para mí, lo eres, lo siento, lo siento, sé que debí defenderte frente a mi madre, lo siento, lo siento… lo siento… perdóname, Eren.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo… -el chofer lo apretó un poco contra su cuerpo y giró su cabeza para buscar su rostro. Levi tenía una mirada compungida y respiraba agitado-. Emm… todos nos están mirando.

Levi parpadeó un poco y revoleó los ojos por los costados. Luego suspiró muy quedo.

—Pues entonces que aprovechen el espectáculo –y agarrando la cabeza del chofer hundió sus finos labios en los calientes y carnosos. Eren sonrió entre el beso y le devolvió el gesto con ganas.

Unas chicas lanzaron una risitas ahogadas, un hombre meneó la cabeza y dijo "maricas" mientras se giraba para irse, y la señora con el perro simplemente se quedó mirando sin pudor.

Eren apoyó su frente en la del psicólogo.

—Te amo, Eren, te amo…

—Y yo te amo a ti, bonito.

El hombre se bajó porque la posición era algo incómoda. Se quejó al asentar el tobillo lastimado.

—¿Pensaste que iba a irme? –dijo Eren rascándose la nuca-. Y estás descalzo.

—Te fuiste –le dijo Levi ya un poco más calmado.

—Bueno, era obvio que las cosas iban a ponerse peor si me quedaba, por eso decidí salir a dar unas vueltas. Si hubieras revisado tu celular hubieras leído mis mensajes, solo fui a la panadería –dijo mostrando una bolsa algo aplastada dentro de su campera-, y luego iba a esperar a que me avisaras para volver.

Levi se sintió un poco idiota. Pero igual estaba conforme con los resultados.

—Ni tu madre iba a detenerme hoy, me dejaste muy caliente, bonito.

El psicólogo rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, ayúdame que me duele el pie, me resbalé y me lo torcí un poco.

—Sube –dijo Eren agachándose y ofreciéndole su espalda. Levi aceptó-. Estás todo mojadito, bebé, papi Eren te va a bañar y te va a arropar muy bien, así puedes tomar tu lechita caliente en el biberón especial que tengo para ti, ja, ja, ja.

—Cállate idiota –dijo el más bajo golpeándolo en el hombro, luego asentó su mentón en la nuca de su novio.

—Te va a gustar, lo sé, lo sé.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Levi se bajó de la espalda del chofer, lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos e inspirando fuerte enfiló hacia la entrada. El agua escurría de sus flequillos.

—Ey, ¿estás seguro? –le dijo el de ojos verdes, no quería presionarlo.

—Más que nunca, si estás a mi lado, lo podré hacer.

—A tu lado, entre tus piernas, debajo, de costadito…

—Ya, compórtate.

Ingresaron en la residencia. Kuchel y Patrick estaban sentados frente a frente, con cara seria, se notaba que habían estado hablando y la mujer parecía más tranquila hasta que lo vio llegar de la mano de Eren. Entonces se puso de pie y volvió a cruzar los brazos.

Levi se detuvo y bajó la mirada al suelo, los pómulos algo rosas.

—Mamá, él es Eren Jaeger, y es mi novio –la mujer contuvo un grito de consternación llevándose una mano a la boca-. Yo… soy… soy gay, mamá –dijo casi en un suspiro, muy bajito pero perfectamente audible.

—No, no, todo menos eso… -a su madre se le aguaron los ojos y Levi al fin levantó la mirada para enfrentarla, pero no con molestia, al contrario, sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos y su semblante era tranquilo.

—Este soy yo, no voy a ocultarlo más. Lamento no ser el hijo que esperabas, lo intenté, de verdad lo hice, pero me duele, me duele y me hace infeliz. Mírame mamá –la mujer lloraba desconsolada, a Levi le tembló la barbilla, pero esta vez no iba a retroceder, sintió que Eren apretaba más su agarre-. Yo no soy mi padre, yo no elegí seguir sus pasos, yo nací así, y simplemente quiero… dejar de ocultar lo que soy y lo que siento… este hombre me hace me… me acepta como soy y me hace feliz, me hizo entender muchas cosas y superar muchos problemas… lo amo -las primeras dos lágrimas rodaron por las blancas mejillas, Kuchel intentó calmarse un poco para escucharlo-. Y También te amo, mamá, eres la persona más importante de mi vida, pero ya no puedo seguir sosteniendo una mentira solo para fingir que todos somos felices. Ya no. Y esta es MI casa, no vuelvas a tratar mal a Eren, por favor, porque es mi pareja, ni a Patrick porque es un amigo muy querido y ambos merecen mi respeto y el de mi familia.

—¿Vas a elegir a ese… vulgar, malhablado, cabeza de chorlito… ¡y chofer!?

—Sí… porque él también me eligió a mí, sin importarle mis traumas y defectos… No te pediré que aceptes mi decisión, tampoco que la comprendas, pero no seguiré mintiendo… Quiero que sepas que mi felicidad también está a tu lado, pero si decides que… no quieres ver… -hizo una pausa algo conmovido-, que no quieres v-verme m-más… yo lo entenderé y no te f-forzaré a ello…

—¿Es tú última palabra? ¿Estás seguro que no cambiarás de parecer? –Kuchel lo miró dolida.

—No, mamá… Ya fue suficiente.

—Muy bien… -Kuchel levantó su cartera y su saco, con las lágrimas cayendo, luego miró a su hijo y le habló-. Yo… no puedo aceptar esto… me has herido de la peor manera, Levi… no sé si algún día me recupere de tu traición… No me llames, ni me busques, es lo único que te pido, mantente lejos, muy lejos de mi vista. Adiós –cuando pasó cerca de Eren le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio-. Hombre… ordinario y puerco –finalmente se fue azotando la puerta.

Levi suspiró y agachó la cabeza, Eren se acercó y lo abrazó unos momentos.

—Ven, vamos, debes darte un baño y cambiarte la ropa, estás empapado, no quiero que te enfermes. Patrick, ¿podrías preparar un café? Traje pan caliente.

—Sí, claro.

Luego del cambio de ropa, estuvo con una manta encima de la espalda en el sofá, con Margot entre sus piernas y una taza de té negro tibia entre las manos, Eren refregaba su espalda de tanto en tanto.

—¿Cómo te sientes? –Patrick fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Bueno, asombrosamente no me siento tan mal. Aún, no estoy seguro de lo que sucedió, pero, wow, siento como si me hubiera sacado una tonelada de peso de encima. Sus palabras me dolieron pero… está bien –su semblante era relajado pero algo melancólico-, viví a su gusto todos estos años, es hora de que viva a mi propio gusto por una vez.

Patrick y Eren se miraron con alegría y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar emocionarse.

—Increíble –dijo sacándose los anteojos y enjugándose las lágrimas-, esto es asombroso, en verdad eres el mejor para Levi, Eren. Ha avanzado tanto, es… muy conmovedor, en verdad estoy muy feliz.

—Y él es el mejor para mí, ¿cierto, bebé?

Levi se rió y Patrick lo acompañó. Margot ladró suave desde su regazo.

—No le gustan los ruidos fuertes –aclaró Levi acariciando la pequeña cabeza con su dedo índice-. Gracias… -dijo el de cabellos negros con sentimiento-, a ambos, gracias…

—0—

Pasaron tres meses hasta que la madre de Levi se dignó a volver a su casa. Primero llamó y tocó la puerta. Levi estaba muy emocionado y aunque quiso abrazarla le dio su espacio.

Se sentaron en los silloncitos mientras el agua se calentaba para el té, Margot olisqueaba a la recién llegada.

—Oh, qué bonita –dijo Kuchel acariciando su cabeza con grandes y puntiagudas orejotas.

—Bonito, es macho. Tiene ropa de macho también.

Kuchel apreció la camperita de cuero y la remera blanca debajo.

—Vaya, esta es ropa muy fina para un can.

—La hice yo, saqué recientemente una colección para mascotas y ha sido todo un éxito, Lemare.

—Increíble. Te felicito… –luego lo miró y suspiró-. Bueno, quería verte, no soporto estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo. Eso no quiere decir que acepto tu elección de vida, Levi. Pero entiendo que nada puedo hacer al respecto y que no cambiarás de opinión, ¿o sí? –lo miró con esperanza.

—No, mamá…

—Ok… entonces… -revolvió en su bolso y sacó un sobre que le extendió al psicólogo.

Levi abrió el sobre y sacó cuatro fotos, todas de hombres de mediana edad, sonrientes, apuestos y muy bien vestidos.

—¿Qué es esto? –miró detrás de cada una, tenía un extenso detalle sobre la persona de la imagen, nombre, edad, profesión, gustos, etc…

—Son todos millonarios, gays y solteros. Al menos dame el gusto de buscar alguien que esté a tu altura –Levi la miró con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Mamá… lo siento, estoy en pareja ahora y estoy muy contento.

—¡Es un chofer!

—No parecía importarte antes –dijo mirándola con picardía.

—Antes fue antes, ahora es ahora, dales una oportunidad, tuve que contratar a las mejores agencias para conseguirte estos prospectos, a todos ellos les gustan los bajitos menudos, vamos hijo, dame al menos esa satisfacción.

Justo entró Eren en la casa, venía abrigado y quejándose del frío.

—Hola, bebé –saludó con su estridente voz y corrió a besar a su novio-, hola Margot, deja de ladrar, y hola suegrita, ¿qué me dice, que cuenta de lindo, eh?

Kuchel se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin devolverle el saludo.

—Estoy agotado –dijo tirándose en el sillón-, es invierno, nadie abre una puta ventana para que se ventile la unidad y hoy un panzón se despachó con unos gases, uuuff, vomitivo, un asco. Es un alivio venir aquí.

—Qué bonita anécdota –agregó la mujer mientras Levi se levantaba a traer el té.

—¿Y esto? –dijo tomando el sobre que Levi había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Son prospectos, gente bien que está a la altura de mi hijo, no permitiré que termine sus días con un don nadie como tú.

—Ajá, pues va a tener que adjuntar también una foto de sus poll-

—¡Eren! –llegó a tiempo Levi-. ¿Puedes traer el azúcar de la cocina que la olvidé?

El joven afiló los ojos y luego sonrió satisfecho.

—Sí, bebé, lo que tú quieras.

—Vulgar, vulgar y ordinario… -acotó Kuchel con mala cara.

—Eren no es tan malo, mamá, mira trajo a Margot y le caes bien, él no es de acercarse a las visitas… También me ha ayudado mucho con cosas que no podía superar. Y te cayó bien antes, hasta que… bueno supiste que era mi pareja… por favor, dale una oportunidad.

—Dame tiempo, Levi, esto es… tan difícil para mí –dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Eren trajo la azucarera y una tapa de una olla.

—¿Qué haces con eso? –preguntó el psicólogo.

—Precaución, por si mi adorable suegrita quiere bañarme en té de nuevo.

—No voy a comportarme así otra vez, aunque ganas no me faltan –dijo la mujer agregándole azúcar a su taza-. Realmente que te sacaste la lotería con mi hijo.

—Segunda vez en la vida –dijo Eren sonriendo-, escucha Kuchel, puedo darte clases de mecánica, ¿no querías aprender? ¿Eh?

—Mmm… podría ser interesante…

—Tengo un compañero que está soltero y es bien parecido-

—No te atrevas –dijo la mujer mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. Suficiente de choferes en esta familia. Pero aceptaré tus clases de mecánica. Hay una convención de Land Rover en dos meses y quiero ir sabiendo un poco más que sólo carrocería.

—Con todo gusto, lo haré después que pruebe el Narantín.

—Eren… nada de rituales con mi madre –amenazó el psicólogo.

—¿Qué ritual? –consultó Kuchel.

—No preguntes, te lo aseguro, no quieres saber.

—¿Hola, Chon? Tenemos un ritual que hacer –dijo Eren hablando por teléfono, Levi lo miró con la cara desfigurada-. Solo bromeo, bromeo, no llamé a nadie, ja, ja, ja –dijo el otro mostrando la pantalla en negro.

—Como sea, esta noche vamos a cenar, Levi, ya sabes, donde siempre.

—Sí, mamá.

La acompañó a la puerta, Kuchel lo abrazó con fuerza antes de irse.

—Estoy yendo a terapia, sólo lo hago por ti. Espero aprecies mi esfuerzo.

—Lo haré, mamá.

—Me gusta el candidato número dos, fíjate bien –le susurró en el oído, Levi rodó los ojos-. Ya hablaremos, escucha hijo… te amo… aunque salgas con un chofer.

—Y yo también te amo, mamá, aunque seas insoportable.

—Adiós, Eren, cuida de mi hijo, que no vea yo que sufre o iré y te arrancaré los testículos –dicho lo cual afiló la mirada muy seria.

—Descuide, me desvivo por hacerlo feliz –y luego sonrió ampliamente. Al fin se fue y Levi cerró la puerta-. Ah, me ama, lo sé.

—Basta, colabora un poco, ¿quieres?

—Lo hago, lo hago, le voy dar clases de mecánica gratis.

Levi fue y se acurrucó contra Eren que lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—¿Estás contento?

—Sí… más que eso… estoy feliz… -Miró el libro que le había regalado Patrick hacía trece años, reposando en su biblioteca personal-. Al fin, encontré la felicidad…

.

By Luna de acero… sonriendo…


End file.
